Unreal (Không thực)
by tranthienhoa
Summary: Không thực là thế giới của sự hỗn loạn.
1. Chapter 0

**Title: **Không thực (aka Unreal)

**Author: **ngoisaotimld

**Disclaimer:** Các nhân vật thuộc về Kazuki Takahashi (ngoại trừ vài nhân vật do mình sáng tạo), nhưng tính cách và số phận của họ do mình quyết định

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** tình bạn, lãng mạn, huyền bí, siêu nhiên, kinh dị, hài hước và một vài thể loại gì đó không rõ tên gọi. AU

**Status:** đang tiến hành

**Pairings: **rất rất nhiều, chủ yếu là OC x OC, tay ba tay tư tay… tùm lum các kiểu =.=

**Warning: **Fic mang tính dìm hàng và đạp đổ hình tượng nghiêm trọng. Sự xuất hiện vô tội vạ của các OC và các nhân vật bị OOC trầm trọng, khiến fic này thực chất đã trở thành một fiction mang tiếng là fanfiction. Đề nghị không đi tìm các nhân vật gốc trong fic này – điều mà chính Tím đốt đuốc giữa ban ngày cũng kiếm không ra.

Bối cảnh fic thay đổi liên tục và nhanh chóng về thời gian, không gian và liên hệ đến cả thế giới bên kia, nên nó sẽ cực kì rắc rối và hại não

Sẽ có vài nhân vật chết và một cơ số đáng kể nhân vật sẽ bị hành hạ về thể xác và/hoặc tinh thần =.=

Lưu ý **_quan trọng: _**Trong fic này, Atemu và Yami được tính là hai nhân vật riêng biệt (còn tại sao thì vui lòng đọc fic), dù họ thực tế chỉ là một!

**Summary:** _Không thực_ là thế giới của sự hỗn loạn.

Đó là nơi mà lương tâm, lòng trung thành, niềm tin, tình yêu và cả sinh mạng con người bị đem ra để đùa giỡn và chà đạp một cách tàn nhẫn. Và những gì người ta nhìn thấy chỉ là mưu toan độc ác mà con người dành cho con người.

Đó là miền đất của những sinh linh bị ruồng bỏ, suốt hàng ngàn năm vẫn lang thang đi tìm ý nghĩa đích thực của cuộc đời mình.

Đó là lời thương cảm cho những mối tình nửa đường đứt gánh, vĩnh viễn không thể tìm đến bến bình an.

Trong hoàn cảnh đó, liệu bạn còn có thể tin…

Vẫn có những con người luôn sẵn sàng làm tất cả vì người khác, một cách vô vị lợi?

Vẫn có những sinh linh sẵn sàng chiến đấu đến hơi thở cuối cùng cho một thế giới không-phải-là-của-mình?

Vẫn có tình son giữa chốn lầu vàng?

Vẫn có những con người khẩu xà tâm phật, dù thường ngày khắc khẩu với nhau nhưng khi xảy ra chuyện luôn bảo vệ nhau như một điều tất nhiên phải thế?

Vẫn có những mảng sáng bên trong những con người tưởng chừng đã là tột cùng của ác quỷ?

Và vẫn còn đâu đó một tia sáng ở phía cuối đường hầm?

**DANH SÁCH NHÂN VẬT**

_Main characters_

** 1. Sami**

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 1/13(*)

Giới tính: nữ

Tuổi: 16

Màu tóc: nâu

Màu mắt: hoàng kim

Chiều cao: 165 cm

Nhóm máu: O

Các mối quan hệ: em gái của Seth, kiếp trước của Anzu.

Tác giả đã băn khoăn rất nhiều mới quyết định đưa Sami lên vị trí số 1. Dù rằng cô không thực sự nổi bật như những nhân vật khác nhưng cô lại là người có vai trò quan trọng xuyên suốt "Không thực". Làm bạn với cả hai phe chính - tà, Sami là người hiểu rõ hơn ai hết tình cảm và suy nghĩ của Bakura, cũng như những góc khuất trong triều đình Ai Cập cổ đại.

(*) Sami xuất hiện lần đầu ở chap 1. Tuy nhiên, bối cảnh của chap 1 không phải là bối cảnh Ai Cập cổ đại được đề cập trong phần còn lại fic - với sự xuất hiện lần đầu của Sami ở chap 13.

**2. Anna**

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 1/2(*)

Giới tính: nữ

Tuổi: không rõ

Màu tóc: tím than

Màu mắt: hồng ngọc

Chiều cao: 168 cm

Nhóm máu: không rõ

Các mối quan hệ: không rõ

Cô là Công chúa sông Nile, người được Ai Cập coi là một vị thánh bảo hộ. Tuy nhiên, thực ra cô không phải là thần. Trong truyện, cô có vai trò kết nối các nhân vật lại với nhau thành một vòng tròn khép kín. Cô có một mối liên kết khá đặc biệt với Sami.

(*) Xem chú thích của Sami

**3. Yami**

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 7

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 3000+/ 17

Màu tóc: đỏ-đen-vàng (và lên tưởng đến con sao biển giùm tác giả)

Màu mắt: tím

Chiều cao: 156 cm

Nhóm máu: O

Các mối quan hệ: chưa rõ

Yami chính là Pharaoh Ai Cập thứ 18 bị phong ấn kí ức về cái tên mình trong trận chiến với Zork 3000 năm trước. Thông minh, quyết đoán và có trách nhiệm, Yami không bao giờ để cho những người xung quanh, nhất là những người bạn cậu mới gặp trong thế giới hiện đại phải bận lòng vì cậu.

Thân thế của Yami cũng rất đặc biệt và sẽ được tiết lộ sau

**4. Bakura Ryou**

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 4

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 25

Màu tóc: bạch kim

Màu mắt: đen

Chiều cao: 176 cm

Nhóm máu: AB

Các mối quan hệ: anh trai của Akemi (!?)

Là kiếp sau của Thief Bakura, một con người lạnh lùng và khó đoán. Mang trong mình mối căm hận Atemu vì cái chết của em gái, Bakura luôn muốn tìm mọi cách để trả thù. Anh là nhân vật đứng đầu trong tuyến nhân vật phản diện của fic này

Supporting characters

_**1. Mutou Yugi**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 2

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 16

Màu tóc: đỏ-đen-vàng (và lại liên tưởng đến con sao biển)

Màu mắt: tím

Chiều cao: 153 cm

Nhóm máu: AB

Các mối quan hệ: cháu nội của Sugoroku, con trai của Hana và Tadayoshi, còn lại chưa rõ.

Là một nhân vật không thể không kể đến trong Không thực. Với tính cách khá bơ đời và... ngông, nhưng bên trong Yugi lại là một trái tim luôn biết quan tâm đến người khác. Là người được chọn bởi bảo vật ngàn năm, Yugi dần dần trưởng thành hơn trong suy nghĩ và cách hành xử.

_**2. Masaki Nakưmi**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 3

Giới tính: nữ

Tuổi: 22

Màu tóc: đen

Màu mắt: đen

Chiều cao: 174 cm

Nhóm máu: B

Các mối quan hệ: chị gái của Anzu

Cô là nhân vật nữ có tính cách yếu đuối vào bậc nhất trong truyện. Cô mang trong lòng tình yêu đơn phương với Malik nhưng không được đáp lại.

_**3. Masaki Anzu**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 2

Giới tính: nữ

Tuổi: 16

Màu tóc: nâu

Màu mắt: nâu

Chiều cao: 166 cm

Nhóm máu: O

Các mối quan hệ: em gái của Nakưmi, kiếp sau của Sami

Cô là một cô gái bản lĩnh, nhân hậu và hết lòng yêu thương chị mình. Dù có tính cách khá độc lập, nhưng trớ trêu là cô lại được nhắc đến nhiều hơn với tư cách là kiếp sau của Sami.

_**4. Seth**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 1/12(*)

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 21

Màu tóc: vàng

Màu mắt: măt xanh lục

Chiều cao: 188 cm

Nhóm máu: B

Các mối quan hệ: thần quan của Pharaoh Atemu, anh trai của Sami, kiếp trước của Kaiba.

Ban đầu là một người khá tốt, nhưng từ khi biết được bí mật về thân thế của mình, Seth đã biến đổi thành một người khác hẳn. Là người đã mưu hại Pharaoh để chiếm đoạt ngai vàng và còn đầu thai để tìm kiếm Pharaoh 3000 năm sau. Tiếc là kiếp sau của anh không hề có ý định đó, kể cả khi đã có lại được kí ức của mình

(*) Xem chú thích của Sami

_**5. Kaiba Seto**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 2

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 16

Màu tóc: vàng

Màu mắt: xanh lục

Chiều cao: 186 cm

Nhóm máu: A

Các mối quan hệ: kiếp sau của Seth

Được sinh ra trong một gia đình giàu có nhưng thiếu vắng tình thương, nên khi gặp Anzu và đem lòng cảm mến, Kaiba đã dành mọi sự quan tâm và lo lắng cho cô. Cả cậu và Anzu đều không biết mối quan hệ của mình trong kiếp trước, và điều đó sinh ra lắm chuyện rắc rối.

_**6. Malik Ishtar**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 4

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 30

Màu tóc: nâu

Màu mắt: xanh ngọc bích

Chiều cao: 178 cm

Nhóm máu: B

Các mối quan hệ: không rõ

Là con lai giữa con người và bộ tộc sông Nile. Anh yêu Anna nhưng lại bị mắc vào chuyện của Nakưmi mà không cách nào gỡ ra được. Nhớ lời cha nhắc nhở trước lúc chết, anh luôn giấu kín thân phận của mình với mọi người, kể cả Anna dù sau này anh đã biết về thân thế của cô.

_**7. Alan**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 8

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: không rõ

Màu tóc: đen

Màu mắt: nâu

Chiều cao: 175 cm

Nhóm máu: không rõ

Các mối quan hệ: cận vệ của Anna

Anh là người mà Anna tin tưởng và trông cậy nhiều nhất. Anh yêu Anna nhưng lại không dám nói ra. Anh luôn bảo vệ và theo sát cô dù cho điều đó có nguy hiểm tới tính mạng của anh đi nữa.

_**8. Mutou Sugoroku**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 3

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 71

Màu tóc: xám

Màu mắt: nâu

Chiều cao: 152 cm

Nhóm máu: O

Các mối quan hệ: cha của Tadayoshi, ông nội của Yugi

Là ông nội của Yugi. Ông đam mê những truyền thuyết về Ai Cập nên thường xuyên cùng con trai đi đến đó để khai quật. Ông là người có tầm ảnh hưởng cực kì quan trọng với Yugi, đặc biệt là sau khi cha cậu mất.

Minor characters

_**1. Atem**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 13

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 17

Màu tóc: đỏ-đen-vàng (và thêm một sao biển nữa =.=)

Màu mắt: tím

Chiều cao: 156 cm

Nhóm máu: O

Các mối quan hệ: con trai của Akhenamkhanen, em trai cùng cha khác mẹ của Isis, còn lại không rõ.

Chính là Yami - Pharaoh Ai Cập 3000 năm trước. Lên ngôi từ ngày còn nhỏ và luôn phải đối phó với những âm mưu chốn cung đình, cậu dần trở nên lạnh lùng và xa cách với mọi người.

_**2. Isis**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 13

Giới tính: nữ

Tuổi: 21

Màu tóc: đen

Màu mắt: xám

Chiều cao: 163 cm

Nhóm máu: A

Các mối quan hệ: chị gái cùng cha khác mẹ của Yami.

Cô là người con gái duy nhất trong số 6 vị thần quan. Tuy nhiên vì một vài lý do, thân thế thực sự của cô không/chưa được tiết lộ.

_**3. Mahado**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 14

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 24

Màu tóc: vàng

Màu mắt: nâu

Chiều cao: 176 cm

Nhóm máu: B

Các mối quan hệ: thần quan của Pharaoh, sư phụ của Mana

Anh là người hết sức trung thành với Atemu và luôn ở bên cạnh từ ngày còn nhỏ. Anh cũng rất thương yêu Mana và luôn lo lắng cho chuyện tình cảm của cô và Atemu.

_**4. Mana**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 15

Giới tính: nữ

Tuổi: 15

Màu tóc: nâu

Màu mắt: đen

Chiều cao: 149 cm

Nhóm máu: B

Các mối quan hệ: học trò của Mahado

Cô là con gái của một nô lệ, được Mahado nhận làm đệ tử khi còn rất nhỏ. Có tình cảm với Atemu.

_**5. Jono**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 1/14 (*)

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 16

Màu tóc: vàng

Màu mắt: xanh dương

Chiều cao: 177 cm

Nhóm máu: A

Các mối quan hệ: chồng sắp cưới của Sami, kiếp trước của Jounouchi

Là một người rất bình thường trong cung điện Ai Cập ngày xưa. Cậu đem lòng yêu thương Sami và đã được Pharaoh chấp thuận cho cử hành hôn lễ. Tuy nhiên, Seth luôn kịch liệt phản đối chuyện hôn nhân này vì cho rằng Jono không xứng đáng.

_**6. Katsuya Jounouchi**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 2

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 16

Màu tóc: vàng

Màu mắt: xanh dương

Chiều cao: 178 cm

Nhóm máu: B

Các mối quan hệ: kiếp sau của Jono

Là một học sinh bình thường của trường Domino. Dù đôi khi khá là... khờ trong cách hành xử, nhưng cậu là người tốt bụng và biết quan tâm đến người khác.

_**7. Mutou Tadayoshi**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 4

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 42

Màu tóc: xám

Màu mắt: nâu

Chiều cao: 156 cm

Nhóm máu: A

Các mối quan hệ: con trai của Sugoroku, cha của Yugi.

Ông là người hướng cho cậu đi theo con đường nghiên cứu khảo cổ. Đã chết trong chuyến khai quật định mệnh lăng mộ của Atemu/Yami. Từ sau cái chết của ông, một chương hoàn toàn mới trong cuộc đời Yugi đã được mở ra.

_**8. Hana**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 3

Giới tính: nữ

Tuổi: 40

Màu tóc: đen

Màu mắt: đen

Chiều cao: 154 cm

Nhóm máu: B

Các mối quan hệ: vợ của Tadayoshi, mẹ của Yugi

Không có nhiều điều để nói về Hana, nhưng bà là một người mẹ tuyệt vời luôn quan tâm, yêu thương những đứa con của mình.

_**9. Heba**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: ?

Giới tính: nam

Tuổi: 16

Màu tóc: đỏ-đen-vàng (à vâng, lại một con sao biển nữa)

Màu mắt: hoàng kim

Chiều cao: ?

Nhóm máu: ?

Các mối quan hệ: ? (chắc mọi người tự đoán được rồi =.=)

Không có thông tin gì thêm.

_**10. Akemi**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: chap 17

Giới tính: nữ

Tuổi: 12

Màu tóc: đen tuyền

Màu mắt: nâu

Chiều cao: 131 cm

Nhóm máu: A

Các mối quan hệ: em gái của Bakura

Cô đã bị giết để hoàn tất việc tạo ra Trò chơi ngàn năm - vật hộ mạng của Atemu. Cái chết của cô đã khiến Bakura bị chấn động dữ dội và là nguyên nhân anh luôn đối đầu với Atemu.

Akêmi là một cô gái rất tốt bụng. Thật ra cô không hề hy vọng anh mình sẽ trả thù cho mình.

_**11. Shiro**_

Xuất hiện lần đầu: ?

Giới tính: nữ

Tuổi: ?

Màu tóc: ?

Màu mắt: ?

Chiều cao: ?

Nhóm máu: ?

Các mối quan hệ: ?

Bà là người đã đảm nhận vai trò Công chúa sông Nile trước Anna.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAP 1: LỜI NGUYỀN 3000 NĂM**

-Ai Cập cổ đại, 3000 năm trước-

- Pharaoh!

Mọi người hốt hoảng hét lên khi nhìn thấy Atemu – vị Pharaoh Ai Cập thứ 18 – đang ngã quỵ xuống sau cuộc chiến với Zorc - một cuộc chiến khốc liệt và không cân sức. Để tiêu diệt Thief Bakura và giam hãm Zorc, Pharaoh cùng với 5 vị thần quan khác đã phải hy sinh cả tính mạng của mình...

- Pharaoh! Làm ơn tỉnh lại đi! Làm ơn…

Giữa lúc mọi người đang nghẹn ngào vì đau đớn thì một giọng nói lạnh lùng đã vang lên đằng sau họ:

- Đứng lên đi!

- Thần quan Seth! – Mọi người hét lên, quay lại nhìn về phía con người trẻ tuổi đằng sau họ - Thái độ của ngài là gì vậy? Chẳng lẽ ngài không đau buồn gì về sự ra đi của Pharaoh sao?

- Vậy không lẽ các ngươi bắt ta phải ủ rũ, khóc lóc mãi như đàn bà con nít sao? – Seth đáp, sắc mặt vẫn lạnh lùng – Ta cũng đau buồn trước sự ra đi của Pharaoh không thua gì các người. Nhưng ta là người đã được Pharaoh giao lại trọng trách bảo vệ đất nước này và cả người dân nữa. Ta không thể quỵ ngã vào lúc này được.

- Ngài thực sự đang nghĩ như vậy sao?

Một giọng nói sắc sảo và mỉa mai vang lên từ đằng sau Seth. Hắn quay lại và sững người, không phải vì câu hỏi mà vì vẻ đẹp kì lạ của chủ nhân giọng nói! Đó là một cô gái trẻ và khá đẹp, nhưng điều thực sự khiến người ta phải chú ý là mái tóc dài màu tím than và đôi mắt màu hồng ngọc như muốn nhìn thấu mọi thứ của cô. Có vẻ như cô không phải là người ở đây.

- Ngươi là ai? Và ngươi nói như vậy là có ý gì? – Seth hỏi, giọng nói lạnh lùng nhưng không giấu được vẻ hoang mang và lo lắng.

- Nếu ngài không thực sự có điều gì phải che giấu thì chắc sẽ không hoang mang đến thế, phải không? - Cô gái hỏi với giọng mỉa mai – Tôi biết chắc chắn ngài đã làm gì trong lúc Pharaoh giao chiến. Và yên tâm đi, tôi sẽ không nói ra việc đó ngay bây giờ. Nhưng hãy nhớ câu này: gieo nhân nào thì sẽ gặt quả nấy. Với tất cả những việc ngài đã làm thì đời ngài sẽ không có gì tốt đẹp đâu.

Seth hoang mang thực sự. Không lẽ cô gái bí ẩn này đã biết được những gì hắn đã làm sao? Từ ngày biết được mình chính là con trai Akhenaden, tất cả những gì hắn muốn là đoạt lấy chiếc ngai vàng của Pharaoh bằng mọi giá. Những gì cha hắn nói làm hắn suy nghĩ rất nhiều. Quyền lực… Hắn muốn có được quyền lực!

Trong trận chiến vừa rồi, hắn đã dùng phép thuật để trong khoảnh khắc quyết định nhất, Pharaoh không thể nhớ ra được tên của mình. Cái tên ấy là chiếc chìa khóa duy nhất để giải phóng sức mạnh của Công chúa sông Nile. Chỉ vì điều đó mà Pharaoh đã phải hy sinh cả tính mạng để giam hãm Zorc, trong khi lẽ ra ngài có thể tiêu diệt nó hoàn toàn! Nếu cô gái này nói ra…

_Không, không thể như thế được!_ Seth thật sự hoang mang.

- Cô đang nói cái gì vậy?

Cô gái không đáp, chỉ nhìn thẳng vào Seth bằng một ánh mắt rất khó hiểu. Rồi cô quay lưng và lẩn khuất vào đám đông.

Seth sững người một lúc rồi nói với mọi người:

- Đừng bao giờ tin vào những điều cô gái kia nói, vì cô ta chính là một con ác quỷ đội lốt người. Các người nhất định không được tin cô ta. Cô ta nói vậy chỉ để khiến mọi người không còn tin tưởng vào ta nữa, và sau đó thì đất nước này sẽ hỗn loạn. Các ngươi phải tin ta! Ta tuyệt đối trung thành với Pharaoh!

Tất nhiên, dẫu có không tin đi nữa thì cũng chẳng ai dám nói. Dù gì thì bây giờ Seth đã là Pharaoh mới rồi.

-Ba tháng sau-

Thi hài Pharaoh đã được an táng cẩn thận trong kim tự tháp. Seth đã chính thức trở thành Pharaoh. Lẽ ra, hắn phải thấy thoải mái và yên tâm hơn mới phải. Nhưng những lời nói của cô gái kì lạ kia khiến hắn luôn có cảm giác bất an. Đã bao lần, hắn cố gắng xua tan đi những ý nghĩ kia, nhưng không nổi. Nó vẫn thường trực trong suy nghĩ của Seth, như một ám ảnh vĩnh cửu.

- Thưa Pharaoh, có công chúa Sami đến tìm ngài ạ!

Nghe giọng nói của tên người hầu vọng vào phòng, Seth giật mình đáp:

- Cho công chúa vào!

Sami là em ruột của Seth. Ngày Sami ra đời cũng chính là ngày mà cha của Seth đã bỏ ra đi. Không ai rõ lý do tại sao lại như thế. Mãi sau này, Seth mới hiểu cha mình bỏ đi vì nỗi uất ức với vị Pharaoh đương thời – anh trai của ông.

Tuổi thơ của Seth và Sami không được êm đềm như những đứa trẻ được sinh ra trong hoàng thất khác. Vì cha bỏ đi, mẹ và hai anh em Seth đành phải phiêu bạt về làng quê sinh sống. Khi Seth lên bảy tuổi và Sami lên hai thì mẹ cũng qua đời. Hai anh em sống dựa vào dân làng, bữa đói bữa no. Chuỗi ngày gian khổ ấy đã khiến Sami trở thành người duy nhất mà Seth muốn quan tâm và cũng là người mà Seth sẵn sàng đánh đổi cả mạng sống để bảo vệ. Kể cả việc Seth cố gắng dành lấy ngôi vị Pharaoh cũng vì muốn em gái khỏi phải sống trong cơ cực.

- Pharaoh!

Sami lên tiếng xé tan sự im lặng đang bao trùm. Cô lo lắng nhìn anh trai mình. Hình như từ ngày trở thành Pharaoh, anh đã phải lo lắng và trằn trọc nhiều nên nhìn anh có vẻ rất mệt mỏi.

Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Sami, Seth mỉm cười bảo:

- Ở đây không có ai nên em không cần phải giữ lễ làm gì. Em cứ gọi là anh được rồi!

- Dạo này em thấy sức khỏe anh không được tốt. Anh có gì lo lắng sao?

- Không sao đâu! Rồi anh sẽ quen ngay thôi mà. Anh chỉ lo cho em thôi. Mà em đã quen với cuộc sống trong cung chưa?

- Em… cũng đang tập quen dần thôi anh ạ! Nhưng… - Bỗng Sami hạ giọng và nói một cách ngập ngừng.

- Chuyện gì vậy, Sami?

- Anh… anh luôn trung thành với Pharaoh đời trước, đúng không? – Sami nói vội như thể cô sợ mình sẽ không dám nói tiếp vậy.

- Em hỏi thế là sao? – Seth giật mình, không lẽ cô em gái của anh đã biết được điều gì đó? – Dĩ nhiên là đúng như vậy rồi. Không lẽ có ai đã nói đặt điều nói xấu về anh với em hay sao?

Sau một lúc ngần ngừ, Sami kể lại:

- Có người nói với em… anh đã dùng ma thuật để hãm hại ngài ấy. Anh là kẻ đã khiến ngài ấy không thể nhớ ra được tên thật của mình để hợp nhất ba vị thần huyền thoại. Anh làm thế chỉ vì muốn có được ngôi vị Pharaoh. Nhưng… em không tin!

- Tất nhiên là em không thể tin! – Seth nói một cách kiên quyết – Em không được tin vào những lời hoang đường đó, sự thật là anh luôn trung thành với ngài ấy. Em phải tin anh!

Sau một khoảng lặng, Seth lại là người lên tiếng trước:

- Là ai? Người nào đã nói với em những điều đó?

- Em không biết – Sami lắc đầu – Cô ấy không nói tên, nhưng đó là một cô gái có mái tóc dài màu tím than và đôi mắt màu hồng ngọc. Em chưa bao giờ gặp cô ấy trước kia, nhưng cô ấy lại biết tên của em, thậm chí còn đứng đợi em trước cửa phòng em nữa.

Seth nghe như sét đánh ngang tai. Thực ra, chỉ cần nghe Sami kể về những gì được nghe thì hắn đã liên tưởng đến cô gái kì lạ ấy. Nếu chuyện này bị phát giác? Không… không thể được! Nếu thế thì hắn sẽ mất tất cả, kể cả ngôi vị Pharaoh mà hắn đã phải rất cố gắng mới giành được. Trong đầu Seth bỗng nảy ra một ý tưởng ác độc…

Cố gắng trấn tĩnh lại, Seth nói với Sami:

- Thôi, em không cần nghĩ nhiều về những điều đó đâu. Hãy về phòng và nghỉ ngơi đi, anh còn một số việc phải làm!

Đợi cho Sami ra khỏi phòng, Seth giơ tay làm hiệu cho tên lính hầu cận tiến lại. Hắn nói điều gì đó với đó với tên lính, nhưng người này có vẻ ngập ngừng và chưa muốn vâng lệnh. Dường như không thể chịu đựng nổi, Seth quát lên:

- Bây giờ ta là Pharaoh! Ngươi phải nghe lệnh ta, rõ chưa? Ta bảo ngươi phải đến ngay lăng mộ của Pharaoh đời trước, và sau đó thiêu hủy cái xác! Nếu ngươi không làm xong thì đừng quay về gặp ta nữa.

Seth không thể ngờ là Sami vẫn còn đang ở bên ngoài. Cô hoang mang thật sự: "Chẳng lẽ anh trai mình thật sự là người như chị ấy nói?"

Nghe tiếng bước chân của tên lính, Sami vội lẩn vào một góc khuất. Cô không biết mình nên làm gì nữa. Nói ra sự thật ư? Quá khó! Vì dù có thế nào thì Seth vẫn là anh trai cô, là người luôn lo lắng cho cô. Bỗng cô nhớ tới một người…

Giữa đêm tối, có bóng một cô gái trẻ đang chạy hớt hải trên đường, thỉnh thoảng lại lấy tay gạt mồ hôi trên trán. Rồi cô bất ngờ ghé vào một ngôi nhà bên đường, gõ cửa liên tục và hét lên:

- Jono! Anh còn thức không? Mở cửa cho em đi! Jono!

Một cậu con trai còn khá trẻ ra mở cửa với vẻ ngáp ngủ:

- Chuyện gì vậy, Sami? Có gì để đến mai nói được không? Giờ đã khuya lắm rồi! Dù chúng ta đã hứa hôn nhưng việc gặp nhau đêm hôm thế này…

- Để đến mai không kịp đâu anh! Việc gấp lắm rồi!

Nhận thấy vẻ cuống quýt và lo lắng của Sami, Jono vội đưa cô vào nhà. Sami kể lại vắn tắt cho cậu nghe những gì cô đã nghe được, vừa nói vừa khóc. Nghe xong, Jono gạt nước mắt cho Sami rồi bảo:

- Thực sự là thế sao? Anh không thể ngờ Pharaoh lại là người như vậy…

- Em cũng không tin – Sami ngắt lời cậu – Nhưng chính em đã nghe anh trai em nói như vậy.

- Anh nghĩ… - Jono lên tiếng sau một lúc suy nghĩ – Nếu theo như những lời em nói thì chắc chắn trên thi thể của Pharaoh thứ 18 có một dấu vết gì đó mà anh trai em không thể cho người khác thấy được. Có lẽ vì lúc trước anh ta không nghĩ sẽ có người để ý đến nó nên cho qua. Còn bây giờ…

- Chúng ta… nên làm gì đây?

- Đến lăng mộ của ngài ấy ngay! Chúng ta phải hành động trước khi quân lính tới.

Không giải thích gì thêm và cũng không để Sami có thời gian để thắc mắc, Jono đã kéo tay cô chạy như bay đến lăng mộ của Atemu. Đến nơi, cậu đứng lại và thở dốc ra vì mệt, rồi quay lại hỏi Sami bằng một giọng khá nghiêm trọng:

- Em sẽ trung thành với Pharaoh thứ 18 chứ, dù có phải đổi cả tính mạng?

Sami nhìn cậu ngạc nhiên, nhưng vẫn gật đầu. Cô nghe cậu giải thích tiếp:

- Để có thể bảo vệ lăng mộ của Pharaoh an toàn tuyệt đối thì chỉ có thể dùng máu của một trinh nữ mà thôi. Chúng ta sẽ tạo ra một nguyền vĩnh cửu. Nếu như em sợ thì…

- Em không sợ! Dù có thế nào thì em cũng phải ngăn cản anh trai mình làm những việc như vậy.

- Sami – Jono cảm động nói – Nếu kiếp này chúng ta không thể ở cạnh nhau thì anh sẽ hẹn em ở kiếp sau!

Jono đột ngột cầm lấy bàn tay của Sami, trên bàn tay thanh mảnh của cô xuất hiện một vết nứt và máu từ đó tuôn chảy. Jono kéo bàn tay của Sami lên và dùng nó để viết lên một dòng chữ lên tường - đúng hơn là một lời nguyền:

**_"_****_Thần chết sẽ trừng trị những kẻ nào quấy rối giấc ngủ của hoàng đế!"_**

Khi chữ cuối cùng trong lời nguyền được viết xong thì Sami đã gục xuống, gương mặt hồng hào trở nên trắng bệch và không chút sinh khí. Jono đau đớn cúi xuống bên cạnh người yêu. Sami đã chết thì cậu còn sống để làm gì nữa.

Jono đã tự tử.

Câu chuyện đau lòng của tham vọng và thù hận đã kết thúc như thế. Nhưng không ai ngờ đó chỉ là sự khởi đầu cho một bi kịch khác diễn ra sau đó ba mươi thế kỉ.

**(TBC)**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAP 2: TRÒ ĐÙA CỦA SỐ PHẬN

-Thành phố Domino, Nhật Bản, thế kỉ 21-

- Nhanh lên một chút coi, Yugi! Hôm nay là ngày học đầu tiên của con đấy, đừng có đi muộn!

Nghe giọng cha thúc giục, Yugi ngáp dài rồi nói vọng ra ngoài:

- Được rồi mà ba! Ba chờ con một chút đi, vẫn còn sớm chán mà, con không muộn được đâu.

Ba cậu chỉ còn biết lắc đầu. Vậy đấy, trong khi bạn bè của Yugi hồi hộp chờ đón cái ngày đầu tiên được vào học cấp 3 thì cậu cứ thản nhiên như không vậy. Thậm chí đến cả việc mua đồng phục cho năm học mới, cả nhà cũng phải ép lắm cậu mới chịu đi cùng, vì "Không lẽ cả nhà không ai biết cỡ người của con hay sao mà con còn phải đi!?"

- Đi học cẩn thận nhé con! – Ba mẹ Yugi dặn với theo cậu con trai khi cậu đang bước lên xe buýt.

- Yên tâm đi mà ba mẹ! – Yugi trả lời kèm theo ánh mắt có hàm nghĩa "Biết rồi, khổ lắm, nói mãi"(!) – Con sẽ chẳng gặp chuyện gì đâu.

Chiếc xe buýt đã không còn chỗ ngồi nào nên Yugi đành phải đứng. Cậu chán nản lấy một tay tay che miệng để ngáp rồi nhìn ra xung quanh. Bỗng nhiên, ánh mắt cậu dừng lại ở bóng một cô gái bé nhỏ cũng đang phải đứng ở phía trước cậu. Cậu lên tiếng gọi:

- Anzu!

Cô gái được gọi là Anzu giật mình quay lại:

- Ủa? Yugi!? Tớ cứ tưởng là cậu đã đi rồi. Cậu không sợ muộn học hay sao mà lại đi chuyến này?

- Cậu cũng thế thôi! – Yugi mỉm cười đầy tinh quái.

- Ờ thì… tớ có việc bận nên phải đi chuyến này.

- Lại đi điều tra người nào nữa sao? Chậc, không biết lần này ai xui xẻo phải làm nạn nhân của cậu nhỉ?

- Đâu có! Tại sáng nay chị Nakưmi lên mạng, lâu lắm mới gặp nên chị em mình nói chuyện có hơi lâu một chút. Cũng may vẫn còn kịp chuyến này đấy!

- Vậy à? Ừ cũng phải, chị cậu làm tít ở bên Ai Cập nên đúng là chẳng mấy khi được gặp nhau thật. Chắc có nhiều chuyện để nói lắm. Hèn chi mà cậu suýt trễ!

- Nói nhỏ thôi! – Anzu bảo – Cậu tính để cho cả thế giới này biết chuyện của chị tớ à? Tớ không thích đâu đấy.

- Thôi được rồi mà! – Yugi cười hối lỗi – Nhưng chuyện đó có gì đâu mà cậu phải…

Yugi dừng lại khi bắt gặp ánh nhìn tóe lửa của Anzu, và rồi cậu im thin thít suốt từ đó cho đến trường. Phải thừa nhận rằng ngoài ông nội và ba mẹ cậu ra thì chỉ có Anzu mới "trị" được cái bệnh phát ngôn mọi lúc mọi nơi như súng liên thanh của cậu.

Yugi và Anzu may mắn được xếp chung vào một lớp. Thành phố Domino không nhỏ lắm nên hầu như bạn bè từ hồi cấp 2 rất dễ bị phân tán. Nhưng cũng nhờ thế mà rất nhiều tình bạn mới đã nảy sinh. Chuyện đó vốn rất bình thường. Và chỉ có một điều không bình thường là một trong số đó đã được bắt đầu từ rất lâu trong quá khứ.

Yugi được thầy giáo xếp ngồi cạnh Anzu trong sự thèm thuồng lẫn ganh tị của đám con trai trong lớp. Cũng phải thôi, Anzu là cô gái cực kì xinh đẹp và dễ thương mà.

Giờ ra chơi…

Yugi và Anzu cùng đi xuống căngtin. Ở đó, họ chạm mặt một cậu học sinh khác – người ngồi ngay đằng sau họ. Yugi mỉm cười:

- Xin chào! Tớ là Yugi, bạn cùng lớp của cậu đấy! Còn đây là Anzu, bạn từ hồi cấp 2 của tớ.

- À… chào! Tớ là Jounouchi Katsuya, nhưng cứ gọi tớ là Jou được rồi.

Jounouchi chợt sững người khi nhìn sang Anzu. Hình như cậu đã từng gặp cô gái này ở đâu đó. Cậu cố gắng lục tung trí nhớ của mình nhưng vẫn không thể nhớ ra. Không biết lý do tại sao, nhưng cậu cảm thấy cô gái đang đứng trước mặt mình rất quen thuộc và thân thiết.

Anzu cũng đang trong tình trạng tương tự. Rõ ràng là cậu con trai trước mặt cô khiến cô có một cảm giác thân thiết và an toàn.

- Này! Hai người làm sao thế? Mới gặp nhau lần đầu mà đã bị sét đánh rồi à? – Yugi cười tinh nghịch khi thấy bốn con mắt đang nhìn chằm chằm vào nhau.

- Làm… làm gì có! – Hai người lên tiếng cùng một lúc.

- Không có mà sao nói đồng thanh vậy? – Yugi tiếp tục châm chọc.

Căngtin đã chật kín nên ba người không thể tìm được một bàn riêng. Nhìn quanh một lúc, Yugi chỉ vào một bàn đang chỉ có một người ngồi:

- Đến đó đi! Cậu ấy học cùng lớp chúng ta đấy. Chắc cậu ấy không từ chối cho chúng ta ngồi cùng đâu.

- Cậu tinh ý thật đấy! – Jounouchi nhún vai – Làm thế nào mà cậu nhớ được mặt bạn bè trong lớp chỉ trong vòng hai tiếng vậy?

- Cũng bình thường thôi mà!

Yugi vừa nói vừa tiến đến chiếc bàn đó và hỏi:

- Chào cậu! Tớ và bạn tớ có thể ngồi ở đây được chứ?

- À, đương nhiên...

Cậu con trai ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu học sinh có mái tóc ba màu trước mặt, và bỗng giật mình đến mức làm rơi cả chiếc thìa trong tay. Cậu bỗng cảm thấy đau nhói. Cậu con trai này… cậu cứ có cảm giác đã gặp ở đâu đó rồi, và cảm giác ấy khiến cậu thật sự lo sợ.

Vừa ra hiệu cho Jounouchi và Anzu đến, Yugi vừa tự giới thiệu:

- Tớ là Yugi. Còn hai người này là Jou và Anzu, bạn của tớ.

- Uhm… Tớ là Kaiba. Rất vui được gặp các cậu.

Kaiba đưa mắt nhìn Jounouchi và Anzu, và lần này thì có đến sáu con mắt nhìn nhau chằm chằm. Một cảm giác kì lạ gần như không thể diễn tả được đang xuất hiện với cả ba người. Chính bản thân họ cũng không thể biết được điều gì đang xảy ra.

Họ ở trong tình trạng đó mất một lúc, mãi cho đến khi Yugi lên tiếng:

- Có chuyện gì vậy? Làm gì mà nhìn nhau dữ thế? Mọi người không định ngồi xuống sao?

Cả ba như giật mình bừng tỉnh. Họ ngồi xuống bàn rồi gọi đồ uống. Họ cố gắng tỏ ra tự nhiên hết sức có thể, nhưng cái cảm giác kì lạ kia vẫn bám lấy họ.

Đương nhiên là họ không thể cảm giác bình thường được, bởi vì họ đang ở đây vì những gì đã xảy ra 3000 năm trước. Việc họ gặp nhau chẳng khác nào một trò đùa – trò đùa của số phận.

- Thật là… mọi người hành động cứ như thể đang bị một lời nguyền nào đó ám vậy… - Yugi lắc đầu chán nản.

- Hả!? – Jou và Kaiba cùng thốt lên một lúc và nhìn Yugi một cách ngạc nhiên.

- Cậu thì lúc nào cũng "lời nguyền" – Anzu hích tay Yugi một cái rồi quay lại phân trần với hai người bạn mới – Các cậu thông cảm cho cậu ấy nhé. Vì gia đình cậu ấy có truyền thống theo ngành khảo cổ nên lúc nào cũng bị ám ảnh bởi mấy cái lời nguyền gì gì đó…

- Khảo cổ!?

- Ờ… ông nội và ba tớ đều là những nhà khảo cổ học. Tớ cũng định về sau sẽ theo ngành này, đó là niềm đam mê của tớ đấy. À đúng rồi, tháng sau ông và ba tớ sẽ tham gia một cuộc khai quật ở Ai Cập, hình như là nó liên quan đến một vị Pharaoh chết trẻ thì phải…

Những lời nói rất bình thường ấy không hiểu sao lại làm cho Anzu giật bắn người đến mức làm đổ cả ly nước ép dâu ra bàn. Cô định lấy khăn lau thì bỗng bị Yugi ngăn lại:

- Khoan đã! Đừng lau vội! Cậu thử nhìn lại xem!

Anzu nhìn kĩ lại và tỏ ra khá sợ hãi. Chỗ nước ép dâu bị đổ đã tạo ra một vài kí tự lạ. Nhìn thoáng qua, những người không biết có thể nghĩ rằng chúng được viết bằng máu. Khoan đã, hình như có lần qua nhà Yugi cô đã thấy chúng rồi – những kí tự Ai Cập cổ đại.

- Để tớ đọc thử xem! – Yugi bảo – Uhm… Thần chết… hoàng đế… Ôi không! Tớ chịu rồi. Cái gì vậy không biết?

**_- "Thần chết sẽ trừng trị những kẻ nào quấy rối giấc ngủ của hoàng đế!"_**

Yugi và Anzu quay lại phía phát ra tiếng nói. Đó là một nữ sinh với mái tóc dài màu tím than và đôi mắt màu hồng ngọc. Mọi người phải công nhận rằng cô rất đẹp, nhưng là đẹp một cách ma mị và ẩn chứa một điều gì đó rất đáng sợ.

- Cậu là…!?

- Tớ là Anna và tớ là người Mỹ. Xin lỗi vì đã chen vào câu chuyện của các cậu mà không xin phép trước. À. tớ cũng học cùng lớp với các cậu đấy!

- Sao lúc nãy tớ không hề thấy cậu? – Yugi hỏi một cách đầy nghi ngờ.

- Có lẽ tại cậu không để ý thôi! – Anna vẫn mỉm cười – Vì tớ ngồi bàn cuối. Tớ vẫn nhìn thấy cậu mà.

- Và còn nữa… - Yugi tiếp tục hỏi – Làm sao cậu đọc được những dòng chữ này? Đây là kí tự Ai Cập cổ chứ không phải là tiếng Anh hay tiếng Nhật.

- À… tớ rất thích Ai Cập nên đã học qua một chút về ngôn ngữ Ai Cập cổ. Nó thực sự rất thú vị đấy!

Thực ra thì Yugi vẫn không tin lắm. Nhưng cậu nghĩ chắc cũng chẳng cần bận tâm. Nếu lát nữa cô gái này không vào cùng với cậu và các bạn thì hiển nhiên là cô ta nói dối rồi.

Buổi học đầu tiên trôi qua một cách bình yên với hầu như cả lớp, ngoại trừ bốn người: Yugi, Anzu, Jou và Kaiba. Trong khi ba người còn lại thì vẫn nhìn nhau với một ánh mắt khó hiểu thì Yugi thỉnh thoảng lại len lén nhìn xuống cô gái tóc tím ngồi bàn cuối. Như vậy là Anna nói thật sao? Nhưng tại sao lúc đầu cậu không hề nhìn thấy?

Buổi học kết thúc. Yugi lắc đầu để cố xua tan những ý nghĩ đang bao trùm tâm trí cậu. Khi cậu đang xếp sách vở vào cặp thì giọng nói của Anna lại vang lên bên tai cậu:

- Đừng đùa với thần chết!

Yugi giật mình ngẩng lên thì Anna đã đi ra ngoài. Cậu hoang mang và càng cảm thấy cô có điều gì đó không bình thường. Thực ra, ngay lúc Anna nói cô là người Mỹ, cậu đã không tin vì nhìn cô không có nét gì giống người Mỹ cả.

Như nhớ ra điều gì đó, Yugi đến gần chỗ Anzu và nói nhỏ vài câu với cô. Anzu ngạc nhiên:

- Để làm gì!?

- Giúp tớ đi mà. Tớ thực sự đang rất thắc mắc… - Yugi nhìn Anzu với một ánh mắt tha thiết khiến người đối diện khó lòng từ chối.

- Thôi được rồi! – Anzu thở dài – Tớ cũng đang thắc mắc về chuyện ấy đây. Chiều nay, tớ sẽ qua nhà cậu báo kết quả!

Chiều hôm đó, Anzu đến nhà Yugi theo lời hẹn. Yugi ra mở cửa cho cô và bảo:

- Chỉ có mình tớ ở nhà thôi, ông và ba đã ra ngoài rồi. Thôi cậu vào nhà đi!

Anzu vào nhà rồi mở chiếc laptop ra. Cô lắc đầu chán nản:

- Chẳng có gì cả!

- Ý cậu là sao!? Tại sao lại không có gì?

- Tớ cũng không biết! Tớ đã thử truy cập vào website của trường. Những người khác đều có thông tin cá nhân đầy đủ, ngoại trừ Anna. Tất cả những gì tớ có được là cô ấy tên Anna, 16 tuổi, sống ở New York. Ngoài ra chẳng có gì, không có tên cha mẹ, những trường đã học, kết quả học tập… Thậm chí tớ còn không thấy họ của cô ấy nữa!

- Với một lý lịch mơ hồ như vậy thì làm sao cô ta vào được trường?

- Làm sao tớ biết! – Anzu lắc đầu – Nếu chúng ta có thể hỏi trực tiếp người nhận cô ấy thì chắc sẽ có thông tin đấy.

Yugi chỉ còn biết cười trừ cho xong chuyện. Hỏi trực tiếp? Biết hỏi ai, và cho dù biết thì có hỏi được không cũng là cả một vấn đề.

Đêm đó, Yugi không tài nào ngủ được. Hình ảnh cô gái Anna kì lạ ấy vẫn ám ảnh tâm trí cậu. Đặc biệt là cậu nghe lại văng vẳng lời nói nhẹ như gió thoảng của cô:

- Thần chết không bao giờ biết đùa! Tốt nhất là cậu và gia đình cậu hãy dừng lại ở đây đi!

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3: BIẾN MẤT**

-Tại nhà Anzu-

Trời đã về khuya, Anzu vẫn trằn trọc trên giường và gác tay lên trán. Cô đang suy nghĩ về những gì xảy ra ban ngày. Hình như cô đã quên mất một điều gì đó rất quan trọng. Rồi bỗng nhiên cô ngồi bật dậy và buột miệng kêu lên:

- Jou và Kaiba…

Đúng rồi! Cô đã nhớ ra điều mà mình đã quên! Trong suốt thời gian cô và Yugi nói chuyện với Anna, Jounouchi và Kaiba không hề nói một tiếng nào. Nói đúng hơn là họ hoàn toàn bất động, và dường như không chỉ có mình họ! Trong khoảng thời gian đó, cô hoàn toàn không nghe được chút âm thanh nào từ xung quanh dẫu căngtin đang rất đông đúc. Nhưng có vẻ như cô gái Anna đó đã thu hút toàn bộ sự chú ý của cô nên cô không hề nhận ra. Thảo nào… suốt ngày hôm nay cô cứ có cảm giác bất thường.

Cô liếc nhìn chiếc đồng hồ và thở dài: vẫn chưa tới 12 giờ. Cảm giác sốt ruột chờ trời sáng khiến cô không thể ngủ nổi. Cô muốn gặp hai người bạn mới kia ngay lập tức để hỏi cho rõ ngọn ngành, để giải đáp những thắc mắc đang bủa vây tâm trí, nhưng cô chỉ còn biết chờ trời sáng mà thôi!

-Trong lúc ấy, tại nhà Yugi-

Lời nói kì lạ của Anna vẫn văng vẳng trong tâm trí Yugi. Đầu cậu gần như muốn nổ tung. Anna thực sự là một cô gái hết sức kì lạ với một bản lý lịch quá mơ hồ. Thực sự thì cô là ai? Tại sao cô lại đến đây? Tại sao cô có thể đọc được những dòng chữ đó, và mục đích thực sự của cô là gì?

Cảm thấy quá mệt mỏi, Yugi định đi xuống nhà bếp tìm thứ gì đó để uống. Nhưng chỉ vừa mới ngồi dậy, cậu đã có cảm giác như bị điện giật, chân tay cậu run lên và cơn buồn ngủ bỗng kéo đến theo cách không thể cưỡng lại được… Cậu chìm vào giấc ngủ một cách nhanh chóng.

Sáng hôm sau…

- Yugi! Dậy mau đi! Con gần muộn rồi đấy!

Nghe tiếng của mẹ gọi từ bên ngoài, Yugi giật mình bật dậy và hỏi vọng ra:

- Mấy giờ rồi mẹ?

- Gần 6 giờ 30 rồi. Con không nhanh lên thì sẽ muộn xe buýt đấy! Mẹ gọi con nãy giờ mà con không nghe thấy sao?

- Mẹ chờ con một chút! Con ra liền đây!

Vì đã muộn nên Yugi không kịp ăn sáng. Cậu cầm lấy cái bánh mì mẹ đưa rồi chạy ngay ra ngoài, may mà vẫn kịp bắt xe buýt đến trường.

Ánh nắng ban mai thật ấm áp và dễ chịu, những con chim cất tiếng hót nghe cũng thật yên bình, nhưng Yugi bây giờ không có tâm trí nào để tận hưởng điều đó. Không nói ra, nhưng ngay từ lúc mới thức dậy thì Yugi đã có cảm giác mình đã quên mất điều gì đó, dường như có một khoảng trắng trong kí ức của cậu, mà dù có cố gắng thế nào thì cậu vẫn không thể nhớ ra. Cậu chỉ nghe mơ hồ giọng nói của một cô gái: "Đừng đùa với thần chết!"

Yugi may mắn đến lớp trước khi vào học khoảng mười phút. Vừa thấy cậu ngồi xuống, Anzu đã nói ngay với cậu:

- Có vẻ như hôm nay cô ta không đi học! Tớ định hỏi lại cho rõ, thế mà…

- Cậu nói ai cơ? – Yugi ngắt lời.

- Anna!

- Anna nào?

- Còn Anna nào nữa? – Anzu đập nhẹ vào vai Yugi vì nghĩ cậu đang đùa – Cô gái có mái tóc tím than ngồi ở bàn cuối ấy. Cô ta có khả năng đọc được chữ Ai Cập cổ, vì thế chính cậu đã nhờ tớ tìm hiểu thông tin về cô ta mà!

- Cậu cứ đùa! – Yugi lắc đầu và cười lớn – Tớ nhờ cậu bao giờ? Mà lớp mình làm gì có ai tên Anna!

Anzu trố mắt nhìn Yugi và tỏ ra hoang mang thực sự. Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy? Với cách nói của Yugi thì rõ ràng cậu ta không hề nói đùa. Nhưng nếu thực sự cậu ta quên, thì tại sao?

Anzu đột nhiên đứng lên hỏi cả lớp:

- Mọi người! Có ai nhớ Anna không?

- Anna nào cơ? – Cả lớp đồng thanh.

- Cô gái có mái tóc tím than và đôi mắt màu hồng ngọc ấy – Jounouchi xen vào – Cô ấy ngồi bàn cuối. Ủa mà hôm nay sao tớ không thấy cô ấy?

Kaiba cũng đồng ý với những gì Jou nói. Nhưng mọi người lại quay sang nhìn họ như thể họ mới từ trên cung trăng rớt xuống. Họ nhìn mọi người rồi thắc mắc:

- Bộ không ai nhớ Anna sao? Cô ấy đẹp và dễ thương đến thế kia mà.

- Rồi… rồi… hai anh chàng này bị hoang tưởng rồi! – Có tiếng ai đó nói – Chắc tối ngày toàn đọc truyện tranh không nên mới bị ám ảnh bởi mấy cô bé trong truyện. Ngoài đời làm gì có ai có dung mạo như vậy chứ!

- Mọi người nói gì vậy? Rõ ràng hôm qua cô ta ngồi ở đó! – Jounouchi đưa tay chỉ về một chiếc bàn ở cuối phòng.

- Thật là… bàn đó làm gì có ai ngồi đâu. Thôi, các cậu không tin chúng tớ thì thôi! Lát nữa thầy giáo vào rồi các cậu hỏi là biết.

Và câu trả lời của thầy giáo cũng chẳng có gì khác so với những điều mà các bạn trong lớp đã nói. Anzu, Jounouchi và Kaiba hết ngơ ngác nhìn cả lớp rồi lại nhìn nhau. Tại sao chỉ có ba người họ nhớ được Anna, còn những người khác thì không, kể cả Yugi nữa? Ai thì có thể quên, chứ Yugi vốn là người nhớ rất dai mà. Suốt cả buổi học, họ không thể nào tập trung được, hình ảnh cô gái Anna kì lạ ấy vẫn bám riết lấy họ.

Thầy giáo vừa cho ra chơi, Jounouchi và Kaiba đã đến ngay bàn của Anzu, thắc mắc:

- Thế này là thế nào? Tại sao lại không có ai nhớ Anna?

- Làm sao tớ biết được? – Anzu thở dài – Tớ đã tưởng việc gặp Anna chỉ là một giấc mơ, nhưng nếu hai cậu cũng nhớ thì chắc chắn đó là sự thật!

- Mọi người đang nói gì vậy? – Yugi chống cằm và nhìn mọi người với một ánh mắt khá ngán ngẩm – Anna là ai cơ? Từ trước đến giờ chưa bao giờ tớ nghe nói về cái tên này cả.

- Cậu thực sự không nhớ gì sao? Khi tớ làm đổ ly nước ép dâu ra bàn, chính Anna là người đã đọc được dòng chữ Ai Cập cổ đại đó. Cậu đã tỏ ý nghi ngờ và nhờ tớ điều tra xem cô ta là ai mà.

- Dòng chữ Ai Cập cổ đại nào? – Lần này đến lượt Jounouchi và Kaiba thắc mắc.

- Cái gì cơ!? – Anzu giật mình – Các cậu không nhớ chuyện xảy ra lúc đó sao?

Hai người lắc đầu, Anzu nhìn họ chằm chằm rồi thở dài bảo:

- Các cậu có nhớ lúc Yugi kể rằng tháng sau ông và ba cậu ấy sẽ tham gia một cuộc khai quật ở Ai Cập không? Lúc đó không hiểu sao tớ lại sợ hãi đến mức làm đổ ly của mình, rồi chỗ nước ấy đã trở thành một dòng chữ giống như chữ Ai Cập cổ đại. Ngay lúc đó thì Anna đi ngang qua và nói rằng dòng chữ đó có nghĩa là: "Thần chết sẽ trừng trị những kẻ nào quấy rối giấc ngủ của hoàng đế!"

Jounouchi và Kaiba đưa tay lên bóp trán như cố gắng để nhớ ra, rồi Jou thốt lên:

- À, đúng rồi! Khi cậu làm đổ ly nước ép ấy, tớ có cảm giác giống như điện giật và bị mất ý thức, nhưng điều đó diễn ra nhanh lắm, chỉ khoảng vài giây thôi nên tớ không để ý. Có điều sau đó tớ thấy cậu và Yugi cứ nhìn chằm chằm về phía Anna khi cô ta bước ra khỏi căngtin. Lúc đó tớ và Kaiba đã hỏi cậu nên mới biết tên của cô ta đấy chứ!

- Vài giây? – Anzu thắc mắc – Yugi và tớ nói chuyện với cô ta ít ra cũng gần năm phút! Nếu các cậu chỉ bị mất ý thức vài giây thì phải nhớ được điều gì đó chứ?

- Làm sao tụi tớ biết được?

Buổi học thứ hai của họ diễn ra trong tình trạng không khác gì buổi học trước. Anzu, Jou và Kaiba vẫn nhìn nhau chằm chằm. Chỉ khác là Yugi không còn lén nhìn xuống chỗ của Anna nữa mà thay vào đó là nhìn Anzu một cách đầy thắc mắc. Cậu có cảm giác là cô nói thật, nhất là khi trong đầu cậu vẫn văng vẳng lời cảnh báo: "Đừng đùa với thần chết!"

Buổi học vừa kết thúc, Anzu đã vội vàng chạy như bay ra khỏi lớp trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người, nhất là nhóm bạn cô mới quen. Họ không hiểu có chuyện gì khiến cho cô phải vội đến thế.

Vừa về đến nhà, Anzu đã lao ngay vào chiếc máy tính của mình. Vốn là người khá thông minh nên chỉ cần được học qua thì việc đột nhập vào website của trường chẳng phải là điều quá phức tạp với cô. Cô tìm đến lớp của mình, và… không thể nào! Thông tin cá nhân của Anna đã hoàn toàn biến mất, như thể nó chưa từng tồn tại vậy! Cô há hốc miệng vì ngạc nhiên. Rõ ràng ngày hôm qua thông tin của cô gái kì lạ này vẫn còn, dù không đầy đủ.

- Chuyện gì vậy trời!? – Anzu buột miệng kêu lên chỉ đủ để cho chính cô nghe.

Trong khi Anzu còn đang nhìn trân trân vào màn hình thì một cửa sổ _chat_ hiện ra – là chị của cô.

_- Em đang làm gì đấy, Anzu?_

_- À_, - mãi một lúc sau Anzu mới giật mình trả lời – _Không có gì đâu ạ! Em chỉ lên chơi thôi! Mà sao chị lên vào lúc này?_

_- Chị nhớ em! Định gửi offline cho em nhưng gặp đây thì chị nói luôn vậy! Em biết cuộc khai quật mà ông và ba của Yugi sắp tham gia không?_

_- Dạ có! Nhưng có chuyện gì vậy chị? _– Bỗng nhiên Anzu thấy lạnh sống lưng, lời nguyền kì lạ kia hình như đang ám ảnh lấy cô.

_- Có gì đâu! Chị chỉ muốn nói là chị cũng có tên trong đoàn khai quật đó thôi!_

_- Chị đừng đi! _– Anzu gõ vội, và sau khi nhấn nút _Send_ cô mới biết là mình đã lỡ lời, và chính cô cũng không hiểu tại sao mình lại viết câu đó!

_- Có chuyện gì sao, Anzu?_

_- À không… không có gì! _– Anzu vội nói chữa – _Chỉ là em sợ rằng chị không quen với công việc khai quật thôi, nó vất vả lắm._

_- Em thật là... Làm chị giật mình tưởng có chuyện gì chứ. Không sao đâu em, vất vả một chút nhưng chị sẽ vui lắm đấy! Thôi chị out đây! Chào em!_

_- Em chào chị!_

Anzu nhìn chằm chằm vào đoạn chat vừa rồi và không hiểu sao cô cứ có linh cảm không lành. Cô chỉ mong chị mình sẽ không tham gia vào cuộc khai quật ấy.

-Trong lúc đó, tại nhà Yugi-

- Hôm nay con làm sao vậy?

Mẹ Yugi bước vào phòng cậu và hỏi với một giọng khá lo lắng khi bà nhìn thấy cậu con trai của mình vừa về nhà đã lên thẳng gác. Mọi khi thì câu đầu tiên của cậu khi về nhà là: "Mẹ ơi, có cơm chưa?", từ nhỏ đã thế rồi.

- Mẹ, con hơi mệt! – Yugi nói giọng uể oải – Lát nữa con sẽ xuống ăn cơm sau!

- Con thật sự không làm sao chứ?

- Không sao đâu mẹ! Con chỉ cần nghỉ một chút thôi. Mẹ có thể đóng cửa phòng giúp con được không?

Suốt bữa cơm trưa, Yugi cứ miên man suy nghĩ về những gì Anzu nói. Cậu chẳng còn tâm trạng nào mà ăn cơm, nên đã buông đũa ngay sau khi ăn xong bát thứ nhất, rồi ngồi thừ người ra. Ông nội cậu thấy biểu hiện kì lạ của cậu bèn lên tiếng hỏi:

- Cháu có chuyện gì phải không? Nhìn không giống với cháu mọi ngày chút nào!

- Cháu… - Yugi suy nghĩ một lúc, rồi hỏi ngược lại ông – Ông ơi, con người có thể biến mất được không hả ông?

- Biến mất!? – Mọi người cùng thốt lên và quay sang nhìn cậu một cách ngạc nhiên – Ý của con là gì?

- À không… không có gì! – Yugi lắc đầu lia lịa – Con chỉ nghĩ vu vơ như vậy thôi…

Nhưng nhìn biểu hiện của cậu thì bất cứ ai cũng có thể đoán được đã có chuyện gì đó xảy ra. Chỉ có điều, nếu cậu chưa muốn nói thì chẳng ai trên đời này ép cậu nói được. Yugi leo lên phòng của mình, nằm phịch xuống giường và tiếp tục suy nghĩ. Lời nói của cô gái kì lạ kia vẫn ám ảnh cậu khiến tâm hồn cậu không thể được bình yên.

Ngoài trời, những đám mây đen đang dần kéo đến, và chẳng bao lâu sau là một cơn mưa như trút nước. Yugi bỗng thấy rùng mình.

**(TBC)**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4: ĐIỀM BÁO VÀ DỰ CẢM**

-Một tháng sau-

Kể từ sau lần đó, Anna đã không còn xuất hiện thêm lần nào trước mặt mọi người. Yugi đôi khi cũng thắc mắc về cô dù cậu chỉ nghe Anzu nói lại mà không hề nhớ, nhưng rồi cậu cũng cố cho qua. Cậu không muốn nghĩ thêm về nó nữa. Cậu hy vọng rằng tất cả chỉ là một giấc mơ và cuộc sống của cậu từ nay về sau sẽ trở lại bình thường.

Thế nhưng… định mệnh thật trớ trêu chẳng như người ta mong ước!

Tối hôm đó, cả gia đình tất bật chuẩn bị hành lý cho Mutou Surodoku và Tadayoshi - ông nội và ba của Yugi - sang Ai Cập. Họ thực sự đã đặt rất nhiều tâm huyết vào lần khai quật này. Họ hy vọng rằng họ sẽ có thêm được những phát hiện mới về Ai Cập cổ đại. Được bao phủ bởi rất nhiều truyền thuyết nên Ai Cập từ bao đời nay vẫn là một đất nước đầy huyền bí.

Yugi thực sự rất muốn được đi theo họ, nhưng vì cậu còn bận học nên không thể đi được. Cậu cảm thấy rất buồn và cứ ngồi yên trên ghế nhìn mọi người chuẩn bị đồ đạc mà chẳng nói lấy một từ.

- Cháu buồn vì không được đi hả, Yugi? – Ông nội Yugi nhẹ nhàng hỏi và ngồi xuống bên cạnh cháu mình.

- Dĩ nhiên là cháu thấy buồn rồi. Ước gì cháu có thể đi… – Yugi ủ rũ nói.

- Thế cháu nghĩ sao nếu ta sẽ đem về cho cháu một vật gì đó từ đợt khai quật lần này?

- Thật sao hả ông? – Yugi ngước mặt lên nhìn ông như muốn kiểm chứng lại xem những gì cậu vừa nghe có phải là sự thật.

- Ừ - ông gật đầu – Ông muốn cháu có cảm giác rằng mình cũng được tham gia đợt khai quật.

Bỗng nhiên trời đổ mưa rào. Tuy nhiên cơn mưa này có vẻ không được bình thường cho lắm, vì chỉ chưa đầy 15 giây sau thì trời đã tạnh!

- Cơn mưa này thật lạ! – Ông nói – Nó diễn ra quá nhanh!

Như có linh tính mách bảo, Yugi đột ngột đứng dậy và đi thẳng ra phía cửa trước. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào cánh cửa rồi hốt hoảng hét lên:

- ÁÁÁÁÁ!

Nghe tiếng hét của Yugi, mọi người vội vàng chạy đến ngay chỗ cậu. Cậu đưa tay chỉ lên cánh cửa và lắp bắp:

- C… cái đó… n... nó…

Mọi người nhìn lên cánh cửa kính. Họ có cảm giác như cánh cửa bị người ta tạt một thứ gì đó có màu đỏ lên. Không! Nói đúng hơn đó là… máu! Họ cảm thấy lạnh cả sống lưng.

Nhìn kĩ hơn, ông của Yugi nhận ra trên cánh cửa đang xuất hiện những kí tự Ai Cập cổ đại. Ông không lạ gì loại kí tự này vì vẫn thường xuyên tiếp xúc và tìm hiểu về nó. Nhưng ông không dám nói lại những gì ông đọc được, vì đó chính là một lời nguyền! Ông cố trấn an mọi người:

- Không sao đâu! Chắc có ai muốn đùa giỡn nên tạt sơn đỏ lên thôi…

Nhưng Yugi đã ngắt lời ông và nói giống như đang bị ai điều khiển:

-**_ "_****_Thần chết sẽ trừng trị những kẻ nào quấy rối giấc ngủ của hoàng đế!"_**

Ông Mutou ngạc nhiên quay sang cháu mình:

- Yugi! Tại sao… cháu đọc được nó?

- Ch… cháu… không biết! – Yugi lắp bắp nói – Cháu cũng không hiểu tại sao… bỗng nhiên… cháu lại đọc được dòng chữ ấy!

- Cha! – Cha của Yugi xen vào – Tại sao những dòng chữ ấy lại xuất hiện trên cửa nhà chúng ta? Không lẽ có ai định phá chúng ta hay sao?

- Hay là đợt này ông và cha đừng đi! – Yugi quay lại nói với giọng lo lắng – Con có cảm giác rất bất an…

Ông nội mỉm cười với Yugi:

- Không sao đâu cháu! Chúng ta sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì đâu. Cháu đừng lo nghĩ vẩn vơ quá. Cứ yên tâm ở nhà và học hành chăm chỉ đi.

Dù ông nói thế nhưng Yugi vẫn không thể yên tâm. Lời nguyền kì lạ kia vẫn ám ảnh lấy tâm trí cậu. Nó gợi cho cậu nhớ đến Anna: không phải Anzu đã nói rằng Anna đã đọc được lời nguyền này sao?

Sáng hôm sau, ông và cha cậu phải ra sân bay từ sớm, và vì hôm ấy là chủ nhật nên Yugi được phép ra sân bay tiễn họ. Đến nơi, họ đã thấy đoàn khảo cổ đứng chờ sẵn ở đó rồi.

- Xin lỗi vì đã để mọi người phải chờ! – Ông của Yugi lên tiếng – Vì ở nhà chúng tôi có chút việc…

- Ồ, không sao đâu! Là chúng tôi đến sớm quá mới đúng! À quên, cậu bé này là Yugi đúng không?

- Ờ, là cháu nội tôi đấy! Mai này tôi cũng muốn hướng cho cháu nghiên cứu về khảo cổ, nó cũng thích việc này mà! À, – ông quay sang nói với Yugi – để ông giới thiệu với cháu: đây là ông Hasegawa, giám đốc viện bảo tàng Domino và cũng là người tài trợ kinh phí cho lần khai quật này. Còn đây là các ông Fujiwara, Saruwatari và Nakamura, họ đều là bạn ông và sẽ làm việc cùng ông và cha cháu ở Ai Cập.

- Cháu rất vui được gặp các ông! – Yugi gật đầu chào rồi nhìn mọi người. Nhưng cậu lại không thấy có thiện cảm với ông giám đốc viện bảo tàng, một người mà người khác chỉ cần nhìn qua đã có thể cảm nhận được là một người rất xảo quyệt. Chỉ có điều cậu không tiện nói ra ngay lúc đó.

Bầu trời lúc này thật trong xanh và yên bình với một vài đám mây trắng bồng bềnh trôi. Đây là thời tiết thuận lợi nhất cho việc khởi hành một chuyến bay. Thế nhưng, khi máy bay chuẩn bị cất cánh thì…

- Tại sao lại có sương mù vào lúc này?

Mọi người ngơ ngác nhìn nhau. Không thể nào! Không có lý nào mà sương mù lại có thể xuất hiện vào lúc chín giờ sáng! Hơn nữa chỉ cách đây chưa đầy mười lăm phút vẫn không có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy sương mù có thể xuất hiện.

Viên cơ trưởng quay sang bảo mọi người với vẻ ngao ngán:

- Cả đời tôi chưa bao giờ gặp phải chuyện như thế này! Thôi đành vậy, mọi người thông báo cho hành khách rằng chúng ta sẽ phải hoãn chuyến bay đến khi thời tiết khá hơn!

Người phụ lái trẻ tuổi đang ngồi bên cạnh cũng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên trước những gì đang xảy ra. Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào đám sương mù rồi giật mình nói:

- Cô gái đó…

- Cô gái nào vậy, Ryou? – Viên cơ trưởng quay sang hỏi anh.

- Gọi tôi là Bakura! – Anh ngắt lời – Và tôi đang nói về cô gái đang lơ lửng trong đám sương mù kia.

- Cái gì cơ!? – Viên cơ trưởng hỏi với một sự ngạc nhiên cao độ - Làm gì có cô gái nào ở trong đó đâu! Chắc hôm qua anh ngủ không đủ nên bị hoa mắt rồi đấy. Hay là tôi cho anh nghỉ ngày hôm nay nhé?

- Thôi khỏi! – Bakura thở dài – Tôi nghỉ một lát là khỏe ngay thôi mà.

Nói thì nói vậy nhưng Bakura không thể nghỉ ngơi được. Anh đã nhìn thấy rất rõ ràng hình ảnh cô gái trong đám sương mù. Đó là một cô gái với mái tóc tím than và đôi mắt màu hồng ngọc đầy huyền bí. Cô gái thật đẹp nhưng lại tạo cho anh một cảm giác huyền bí và đáng sợ, và hình như anh đã từng gặp cô ở đâu đó từ trước.

Gần mười hai giờ trưa thì sương mù mới bắt đầu tan. Người ta bắt đầu thông báo cho hành khách rằng máy bay chuẩn bị cất cánh. Ông nội quay lại nói với Yugi:

- Thôi, ông và mọi người đi đây! Cháu về nhà đi, nhớ học hành cẩn thận và nghe lời mẹ đấy.

- Cháu biết rồi. Ông và ba phải cẩn thận đấy!

Yugi nhìn theo hình bóng chiếc máy bay đang nhỏ dần về phía cuối chân trời. Bỗng cậu giật thót tim khi nhìn thấy bóng một cô gái xuất hiện mờ ảo trong đám mây trắng. Hình bóng này… sao lại giống cô gái Anna mà Anzu đã từng kể đến như vậy? Rồi cậu như nghe văng vẳng ở đâu đó tiếng một cô gái:

**_"_****_Thần chết sẽ trừng trị những kẻ nào quấy rối giấc ngủ của hoàng đế!"_**

- Không!

Yugi đột ngột hét lớn khiến mọi người ở đó đều quay lại nhìn cậu, nhưng cậu không để ý đến họ. Tim cậu như đập mạnh hơn và một nỗi lo lắng vô hình bao trùm tâm trí cậu. Tất cả những gì cậu mong ước vào lúc này là ông và ba cậu rồi sẽ trở về nhà một cách bình an.

-Viện bảo tàng Cairo, Ai Cập-

Sau một quãng đường dài di chuyển, cuối cùng cha con ông Mutou và mọi người đã đặt được chân lên đất Ai Cập và địa điểm đầu tiên họ tới là Viện bảo tàng Cairo. Họ được giải thích rằng họ sẽ có thêm thông tin từ đây. Đón họ ở đó là một cô gái trẻ. Nhìn thấy họ, cô mỉm cười:

- Xin chào mọi người! Tôi là Masaki Nakưmi, nhân viên của đại sứ quán Nhật Bản tại Ai Cập. Tôi sẽ làm việc chung với mọi người trong lần khai quật nà được mọi người giúp đỡ thêm.

Mọi người cũng gật đầu chào lại Nakưmi. Họ cùng nhau bước vào bảo tàng và được nghe kể rất nhiều về những hiện vật đang được trưng bày ở đây và những truyền thuyết xung quanh nó. Dĩ nhiên có những điều họ đã được nghe, nhưng cũng có những điều lần đầu tiên họ biết, và chúng khiến họ cảm thấy rất hứng thú.

Mải mê trò chuyện, không ai để ý rằng ở bên ngoài có một cô gái trẻ đang nhìn chằm chằm vào họ. Cô gái đó không ai khác chính là Anna – cô gái mang vẻ đẹp huyền bí và ma mị mà Yugi và các bạn đã gặp trước kia. Cô nhìn vào mọi người với một ánh mắt lo lắng và đau thương, như thể cô biết trước sẽ có chuyện gì đó không hay xảy ra cho họ vậy.

Tại sao Anna lại ở đây? Điều đó không một ai biết, và thậm chí là chẳng có một ai ở đó nhìn thấy cô, kể cả khi họ rời khỏi viện bảo tàng và đi ngang qua cô! Cô nhìn theo họ, thở dài rồi đi mất hút.

Bầu trời đang trong xanh thì bỗng từ đâu những đám mây đen ùn ùn kéo lại. Trong phút chốc thì trời đã đổ mưa, một cơn mưa lớn chưa từng thấy trên mảnh đất này. Có người bảo rằng cơn mưa ấy là sự than khóc của thần linh cho những con người bé nhỏ bị cuốn vào một lời nguyền oan nghiệt không lối thoát.

**(TBC)**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAP 5: CUỘC KHAI QUẬT ĐỊNH MỆNH**

Chiều hôm sau, đoàn khảo cổ bắt đầu đi đến Thung lũng hoàng gia để tiến hành khai quật. Họ đã từng đến đây không biết bao nhiêu lần nhưng lần nào họ cũng phải trầm trồ thán phục trước sự hùng vĩ của các kim tự tháp. Là nơi yên nghỉ của các Pharaoh, chúng từng được coi là những nơi linh thiêng bất khả xâm phạm. Chẳng phải ngẫu nhiên mà chúng luôn được bao phủ bởi các truyền thuyết và lời nguyền đầy bí ẩn.

Họ đi một vòng quanh kim tự tháp cốt tìm nơi nào dễ phá vỡ để đi vào trong. Sau một lúc cẩn thận xem xét, cuối cùng thì họ cũng thấy ở mặt phía đông của kim tự tháp có một số phiến đá có vẻ như bị tách rời khỏi phần còn lại, giống như một cánh cửa vậy. Ông Mutou quay lại bảo mọi người:

- Ở đây! Chúng ta sẽ phá ngay chỗ này!

Chẳng bao lâu sau, họ đã đập vỡ được những phiến đá đó và tạo ra một lỗ hổng. Bước vào bên trong, thứ đầu tiên mà họ có thể nhìn thấy là một dòng chữ được viết ngay trên tường:

**"****Thần chết sẽ trừng trị những kẻ nào quấy rối giấc ngủ của hoàng đế!"**

Mọi người đều rùng mình. Họ không lạ gì loại kí tự này, nhưng việc đọc được nó ở ngay trong một kim tự tháp với không khí âm u và lạnh lẽo như thế này thì quả thật là rất đáng sợ. Nhìn kĩ hơn, họ kinh hoàng nhận ra dòng chữ ấy được viết bằng máu! Đó là điều kì lạ, vì sau hàng ngàn năm mà vết máu vẫn tươi rõ như mới được viết.

Cha con ông Mutou lo lắng nhìn nhau. Đây không phải là dòng chữ đã xuất hiện trên cánh cửa nhà họ vào cái đêm trước lúc họ lên đường sao? Đây không phải là trò đùa. Họ có thể dám chắc rằng: lời nguyền thực sự đã trở lại!

Bỗng giọng nói của Fujiwara, trưởng đoàn khai quật cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của họ:

- Chúng ta sẽ lên trên! Đừng quá lo về dòng chữ đó, đi thôi!

Thoáng chút lo lắng, nhưng mọi người cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác hơn là phải đi theo Fujiwara, vì dù gì thì ông cũng là người chịu trách nhiệm chính ở đây. Làm việc với nhau khá lâu và còn là bạn bè thân thiết, họ thừa hiểu ông không bao giờ chịu thừa nhận sự tồn tại của những lời nguyền.

Từ đằng sau, có một người đang nhìn chằm chằm vào họ. Người đó ở trong bóng tối nên không ai biết đó là nam hay nữ, già hay trẻ, nhưng nếu có ai trong họ quay lại thì sẽ nhìn thấy một cặp mắt màu đỏ sắc lạnh và hung dữ.

Fujiwara bước tới một cánh cửa và mở nó ra. Nhìn vào bên trong, ông thấy một chiếc một quan tài. Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa, đây chính là nơi đặt thi hài của Pharaoh. Định bước vào thì ông nghe mọi người ở đằng sau can ngăn:

- Khoan đã, ông đừng bước vào vội!

- Thật đấy! Tôi có cảm giác rất nguy hiểm. Hay chúng ta chờ một chút xem sao. Tôi có linh cảm không hay, lời nguyền đó…

- Đủ rồi đấy! – Ông Fujiwara hét lớn – Chúng ta mà phải sợ lời nguyền sao? Các ông làm việc trong ngành khảo cổ bao nhiêu năm rồi hả? Nếu cứ sợ mấy lời nguyền vớ vẩn đó thì chúng ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm được gì đâu.

Nói dứt lời, bất chấp sự can ngăn của mọi người, ông vẫn bước đến cỗ quan tài. Mở nắp ra, ông chỉ cần nhìn qua đã biết rằng đây là một vị Pharaoh qua đời khi còn rất trẻ. Đột nhiên, ông nghe bên tai văng vẳng lời nguyền đã đọc được ở phía dưới. Ông giật mình nhìn xung quanh: không có ai!

- Ai đó? – Ông hỏi lớn nhưng không giấu nổi sự hốt hoảng và hoang mang.

- _Thần chết! _– Giọng nói đáp lại một cách sắc lạnh.

Ông bỗng có cảm giác như cổ họng mình bị ai đó siết mạnh. Theo phản xạ, ông cố gắng đưa tay lên như muốn đẩy bàn tay kia ra xa nhưng không được. Ông kêu la trong vô vọng. Những người bạn đồng hành của ông đã vào bên trong từ lúc nào, nhưng họ không thể hiểu được điều gì đang xảy ra, vì họ không nhìn thấy ai khác.

Mọi người nhìn thấy ông ngã quỵ xuống, khuôn mặt tái nhợt không còn chút sức sống. Ông nhìn họ rồi lắp bắp một cách kinh hãi:

-Th…thần… chết…

Đó là những tiếng cuối cùng trong cuộc đời của Fujiwara, con người đầu tiên chịu sự trừng phạt của lời nguyền được lập ra 3000 năm trước. Nhìn ông chết mà không thể nhắm mắt, những người còn lại cảm thấy lạnh cả sống lưng. Tất cả những gì họ nghĩ đến bây giờ là phải thoát ra ngoài, bằng mọi giá. Nhưng…

Chỉ 10 phút sau, trong kim tự tháp ấy đã có thêm ba cái xác: Tadayoshi – ba của Yugi, Saruwatari và Nakamura. Cả ba vẫn mở to mắt như không tin được những gì đang xảy ra, không tin rằng mình đã chết. Ông nội Yugi nhìn xác con trai và các bạn của mình, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm. Ông đoán rằng ông biết tại sao mọi việc lại diễn ra như thế, và điều đó khiến ông càng thêm hoang mang.

Bên cạnh ông, cô gái trẻ tuổi Nakưmi đang run lên bần bật, tim đập nhanh như muốn rớt ra khỏi lồng ngực. Lần đầu tiên cô tham gia một cuộc khai quật mà mọi việc lại diễn ra như thế này sao? Không, cô chưa muốn chết! Cô vẫn còn rất nhiều dự định, rất nhiều kế hoạch trong tương lai. Và nhất là cô vẫn còn Anzu, cô em gái mà cô rất yêu mến và cũng rất yêu mến cô.

-Ngay lúc đó, tại thành phố Domino, Nhật Bản-

Anzu đang ngủ bỗng nhiên ngồi bật dậy. Cô không biết thực ra cái cảm giác cô đang trải qua là gì, nhưng cô thật sự thấy rất bất an. Cô nghĩ tới chị Nakưmi. Cảm giác này cô đã từng có khi chị cô báo rằng mình cũng tham gia khai quật. Lời nguyền đó… _Không, không thể như thế! Chị không thể có chuyện gì được!_ Cô cố gắng tự trấn an mình nhưng tim cô vẫn đập mỗi lúc một nhanh hơn.

Cách đó không xa, Yugi cũng vừa giật mình tỉnh dậy. Một cảm giác bất an bao trùm tâm trí cậu. Thực ra cậu đã cảm thấy không yên tâm ngay từ khi ông và ba mình lên máy bay, nhưng cậu không thể ngăn cản được họ. _Làm ơn… ông và ba… hai người không thể xảy ra chuyện gì được! _Trời ơi, nếu họ có chuyện gì thì làm sao cậu có thể sống nổi!

-Quay lại lăng mộ Pharaoh thứ 18, Ai Cập-

Đột nhiên, lời nguyền rùng rợn kia vang lên trong tâm trí Nakưmi. Cô hốt hoảng quay sang ông của Yugi để cầu cứu, nhưng ông cũng không biết làm gì khi chính bản thân mình cũng gần như đóng băng.

Cô kinh hãi nhìn con người đang ở trước mắt cô. Không! Không thể gọi đó là con người được! Hắn ta đang bay lơ lửng trên không trung, đôi bàn tay của hắn đang chạm vào da thịt cô, lạnh ngắt. Cô cảm thấy ngạt thở.

Bỗng nhiên, từ đâu đó có tiếng một cô gái thét lên:

- Dừng tay lại, thần chết!

Vừa mới nghe, thần chết đã vội vàng buông tay ra rồi quay mặt về phía tiếng thét, và dù rằng chẳng thấy ai ở đó thì hắn vẫn nói một cách cung kính:

- Công chúa sông Nile!

- Để cho cô ta sống!

- Nhưng thưa công chúa, cô ta là kẻ đã dám xâm phạm vào nơi yên nghỉ của Pharaoh, đã phạm vào lời nguyền. Cô ta phải…

- Ta đã bảo ngươi để cho cô ta sống! – Cô gái lặp lại yêu cầu với một giọng sắc lạnh và kiên quyết – Con bé không muốn cô ta chết đâu. Vì thế, nếu ngươi giết cô ta thì chính ngươi sẽ phải đền mạng đấy!

- Thế còn những người khác?

- Ngươi còn hỏi để làm gì? Không phải ngươi đã giết tất cả bọn họ rồi sao?

- Vẫn còn một người nữa! – Thần chết trả lời và đưa tay chỉ về phía ông của Yugi.

Một thoáng yên lặng, có vẻ như cô gái đang suy nghĩ để tìm ra cách giải quyết. Có tiếng thở dài, rồi cô gái lên tiếng:

- Ông Mutou!

Nghe tiếng gọi, ông giật mình và quay nhìn về phía phát ra tiếng nói để xem ai đang nói với mình, dẫu rằng ông biết nếu có thể thì ông đã nhìn thấy từ nãy giờ rồi. Cô gái vẫn tiếp tục nói:

- Đến ngay quan tài của Pharaoh! Ở bên trong đó có một cái hộp bằng vàng với những mảnh ghép ở bên trong. Đó chính là bảo vật của chúng ta – _Trò chơi ngàn năm_. Cầm lấy nó!

Ông hành động một cách hoàn toàn vô thức. Ông cầm lấy chiếc hộp mà vẫn không hiểu lắm mình cần phải làm gì. Ông đánh liều hỏi:

- Tôi phải làm gì với nó?

- Hãy mang nó về nhà! Nếu như ông có thể tìm ra được người được bảo vật này lựa chọn thì ông sẽ được giải thoát khỏi lời nguyền này. Nếu không thì cả ông và những người dám chiếm hữu nó sẽ phải trả giá bằng cả tính mạng!

- T…tính mạng!?

- Đừng quá lo, mọi việc sẽ kết thúc nếu ông tìm ra người được chọn.

- Nhưng làm sao tôi có thể biết được ai là người…

- Không ai có thể biết chính xác, kể cả ta, nhưng ta có thể cảm nhận được mối liên hệ giữa ông và người đó! Ta không biết phải nói như thế nào, nhưng ta nghĩ rằng người được bảo vật này lựa chọn có thể là một trong số những người thân của ông.

Người thân ư? Nếu nói về người thân thì ông chỉ có vợ chồng người con trai duy nhất và Yugi mà thôi. Nhưng con trai của ông thì đã… Vậy không lẽ là…

- Và hơn nữa, nếu người được chọn có thể ghép thành công bảo vật này thì người đó sẽ có được một điều ước. Đây là cách giải quyết tốt nhất cho tất cả những gì đang xảy ra. – Rồi cô gái quay sang nói với thần chết – Đưa tất cả mọi người ra ngoài và lấp kín lăng mộ lại. Không thể để bất kì ai vào đây nữa.

Không bao lâu sau, ông Mutou, Nakưmi và cả những cái xác không hồn kia đều đã được mang ra bên ngoài. Họ nhìn lại đằng sau và thấy những phiến đá đang tự lấp cửa lăng mộ lại. Sợ hãi và mệt mỏi, họ ngất đi.

Những đám mây kéo đến, bầu trời chuyển sang một màu đen kịt. Nhưng rất lâu sau đó, người ta vẫn không thấy mưa…

…..

Đến tối, khi không thấy đoàn khai quật trở về, những người trong viện bảo tàng Cairo đâm ra lo lắng. Lẽ ra những người ấy đã phải về đây như lời hẹn rồi. Như có linh cảm không lành, họ vội vàng đi đến khu lăng mộ. Khi tới nơi, nhìn thấy những gì ở trước mắt, họ cảm thấy bàng hoàng. Bốn con người mà chỉ mới đây còn nói chuyện với họ bây giờ đã trở thành người thiên cổ, chỉ còn ông Mutou và Nakưmi còn sống, nhưng hơi thở rất yếu.

Sáng hôm sau, trên chuyến bay từ Cairo trở về Nhật Bản có những vị khách đặc biệt: bốn cái xác và hai con người đang hôn mê. Chuyến khai quật định mệnh đã kết thúc theo cách mà không ai có thể tưởng tượng nổi.

**(TBC)**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAP 6: TRÒ CHƠI NGÀN NĂM**

Suốt chuyến bay, Ryou vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc hộp chứa Trò chơi ngàn năm. Chiếc hộp ấy thực sự có một sức hút cực kì mãnh liệt khiến anh không thể cưỡng lại nổi. Thế nên anh đã quyết định mở nó ra dù đã được cảnh báo.

-Bắt đầu hồi tưởng-

Ryou đứng bất động nhìn người ta khiêng bốn cái xác và hai con người đang hôn mê lên máy bay. Anh mới trở thành phi công trong một thời gian ngắn và chưa từng bay chung với người chết! Anh thấy lạnh người nhưng vẫn phải cố tỏ ra như chẳng có chuyện gì.

- Xin lỗi anh!

Ryou quay lại và thấy một cô gái trẻ với mái tóc dài màu tím than đang nhìn mình.

- Có chuyện gì vậy?

- À, tôi làm việc trong viện bảo tàng Cairo. Khi chúng tôi tìm thấy những người đó thì tôi đã bắt gặp vật này ở bên cạnh ông Mutou. Tôi nghĩ là ông ấy đã cố gắng giữ nó. Có thể vì lo cho họ nên những người khác trong viện bảo tàng không để ý đến nó. Anh có thể cầm giúp và đưa lại cho ông ấy được không?

Vừa nói, cô gái vừa đưa ra một chiếc hộp bằng vàng với hình một con mắt trên đó. Ryou cầm lấy và đột nhiên có một cảm giác rất lạ…

- Tôi thực sự cũng không rõ đây là vật gì, nhưng tôi nghĩ là anh không nên mở nó ra. Tôi có thể cảm nhận được một điều gì đó không lành sẽ xảy ra nếu anh làm thế! – Cô gái nói thêm.

-Kết thúc hồi tưởng-

Vừa mở nắp hộp ra, Ryou đã cảm thấy tim mình đau nhói, đầu óc quay cuồng và không còn biết gì nữa…

- Này! Ngươi tỉnh dậy được rồi đấy!

Một giọng nói vang lên bên tai Ryou khiến anh giật mình tỉnh dậy. Giọng nói đó… rất giống giọng của anh. Không gian xung quanh anh bây giờ tối đen như mực. Rõ ràng là anh không còn ở trên máy bay nữa! Lần đầu tiên, một Ryou nổi tiếng không biết sợ là gì đã phải toát mồ hôi hột. Anh lắp bắp:

- Ngươi… ngươi là ai?

- Ta là_ngươi_! – Người ấy cười lớn – Và ngươi là_ta_, Bakura Ryou!

- S… Sao ngươi biết tên của ta?

- Vì ta là kiếp trước của ngươi, đơn giản vậy thôi.

- Nhảm nhí! Làm gì có kiếp trước kiếp sau gì ở đây? – Ryou nói lớn như để cố che giấu nỗi sợ hãi của mình.

- Thế ta hỏi ngươi, ngươi có bao giờ thắc mắc vì sao ngươi lại mang họ Bakura không?

- Hỏi vớ vẩn! Vì cha của ta mang họ Bakura chứ sao?

- Ai chả biết điều đó! – Bakura thở dài – Ý ta hỏi là vì sao ngươi lại sinh ra trong dòng họ Bakura?

- Làm sao ta biết được cơ chứ? Ngươi đi mà hỏi ông trời ấy.

- Ngươi thật là… - Bakura lắc đầu ngao ngán, dường như hắn bắt đầu không tin nổi đây lại là kiếp sau của mình – Hình như ngươi vẫn chưa hiểu điều ta thực sự định nói. Thôi để ta giải thích cho ngươi vậy! Ngươi mang họ Bakura bởi vì đó cũng là họ của ta. Ngươi được sinh ra để giúp ta làm những gì mà ta chưa thể làm được.

- Ta vẫn chẳng hiểu gì cả…

- Ngươi phải từ từ để ta giải thích đã chứ! – Bakura đáp lại - Ta là Bakura, sống ở Ai Cập cổ đại ba nghìn năm trước và được người ta gọi là Vua trộm. Ta đã từng giao chiến với Pharaoh thứ mười tám và chẳng may bị thất bại. Ta đã bị tiêu diệt, nhưng linh hồn ta chưa thể trở về thế giới bên kia ngay lúc đó…

- Sao lại thế?

Ryou ngắt lời, anh đang rất tò mò muốn biết được câu chuyện của người đang ở trước mặt mình. Phải công nhận rằng anh lấy lại bình tĩnh nhanh hơn rất nhiều so với người khác.

- Vì ta vẫn chưa thắng được Pharaoh. Ngươi nên biết rằng một người khi chết đi chỉ có thể quay về thế giới bên kia khi không còn vướng bận gì ở thế giới này nữa. Mục đích của ta vẫn chưa hoàn thành, vì thế ta mới đầu thai để trở thành ngươi!

- Ê, khoan! Nếu ngươi đã đầu thai thành ta thì tại sao ngươi còn ở đây?

- "Ở đây"!? – Bakura hỏi ngược lại với giọng mỉa mai – Ý ngươi là ở thế giới của ngươi à? Nhìn lại xung quanh ngươi đi! Lúc ngươi mở chiếc hộp ấy thì ngươi đã được đưa đến đây – thế giới của riêng ta! Khi đầu thai trở thành ngươi, ta đã gửi lại một phần kí ức của mình vào_Trò chơi ngàn năm_. Có lẽ bây giờ ta nên nói thật với ngươi rằng ta chỉ là ảo ảnh được tạo ra nhờ phần kí ức ấy, hay nói đúng hơn là một phần của chính ngươi.

- Vậy tóm lại là ngươi gọi ta làm gì?

- Để truyền lại kí ức cho ngươi và giúp ngươi nhớ lại tất cả, sau đó ngươi sẽ giúp ta làm những gì mà ba nghìn năm trước ta đã không thể làm được.

- Nhưng nếu ta không muốn thì sao? Cho dù ngươi có là kiếp trước của ta thật đi nữa thì ngươi vẫn là ngươi và ta vẫn là ta. Ta đang sống cuộc đời của ta, không phải của ngươi! Thế nên chẳng có lý do gì mà ta phải giúp ngươi cả…

- Ngươi sẽ có khi ngươi nhớ lại những gì đã xảy ra trong kiếp trước của mình.

Dứt lời, Bakura đặt bàn tay lên trán của Ryou, rồi một luồng ánh sáng xuất hiện giữa không gian tăm tối. Ryou nhắm mắt lại vì chói, rồi bất ngờ mở ra kèm theo một nụ cười nửa miệng:

- Được! Cứ để đó cho ta! Ta đã biết mình phải làm gì.

Bakura gật đầu, hình bóng của hắn dần dần tan biến. Bỗng Ryou nghe văng vẳng đâu đây có tiếng ai gọi mình, nó khiến anh như vừa thoát ra khỏi một giấc mơ.

- Ryou! Cậu không sao chứ? Sao bỗng dưng cậu lại… - Malik, viên cơ trưởng lo lắng hỏi Ryou khi thấy cậu đã tỉnh lại.

- Tôi đã bảo hãy gọi tôi là Bakura! Và tôi chẳng có chuyện gì cả!

Malik nhìn Ryou với vẻ băn khoăn. Rõ ràng là đã có chuyện gì đó xảy ra. Giọng nói và ánh mắt của cậu không giống thường ngày chút nào.

- Ừ thì Bakura, nhưng… tôi nghĩ rằng sau chuyến bay này cậu nên nghỉ ngơi một thời gian. Tôi thấy cậu có vẻ hơi mệt…

- Có lẽ thế.

Ryou ngắt lời rồi nhìn chằm chằm vào vùng trời trước mặt. Malik thở dài và tiếp tục chuyến bay, nhưng trong lòng anh đang thực sự lo lắng cho Ryou. Quen nhau chưa được bao lâu nhưng Malik đã thực sự coi cậu như em ruột của mình. Dẫu cho đôi lúc cậu có hơi ngang bướng nhưng dù sao thì cậu vẫn là người tốt, biết lo lắng cho người khác. Nhưng giờ đây hình như đã có sự thay đổi. Thực sự thì chuyện gì đã xảy ra?

Vừa bước xuống sân bay, Ryou đã vội vàng lẻn ra một chỗ khuất. Cảm thấy nghi ngờ, Malik liền kín đáo đi theo. Ryou đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh để kiểm tra xem có ai ở quanh đó không rồi mở chiếc hộp ra. Malik nhìn thấy cậu ném những mảnh ghép trong đó ra tứ phía và sau đó là cả cái hộp, nhưng dường như đã giữ lại cho mình một mảnh.

Xong việc, cậu bước trở lại, Malik vội nấp vào chỗ khuất, lòng vẫn thắc mắc không hiểu tại sao Ryou lại làm như thế. Anh nhớ rằng Ryou đã được nhờ gửi vật đó cho ông Mutou kia mà? Tại sao cậu lại vứt nó đi?

Malik quay lại sân bay, không hề để ý rằng đằng sau anh có một cô gái trẻ với mái tóc màu tím than đang nhìn theo mình. Cô lắc đầu rồi đi nhặt lại những mảnh ghép mà Ryou đã vứt đi. Cô bỏ chúng vào chiếc hộp rồi đi mất hút.

Đêm hôm đó, tại nhà Ryou…

- Thật là… tại sao mình lại sơ suất đến thế kia chứ?

Đó là tiếng của một cô gái đang đứng giữa bóng đêm. Hình như có tiếng thở dài. Cô gái từ từ tiến tới cánh cửa và bước vào trong. Không, nói đúng hơn là cô_đi xuyên vào_ trong! Cô lại gần giường của Ryou. Một thoáng im lặng. Bất ngờ, cô gái đưa bàn tay vào ngăn dưới cùng của chiếc tủ bên cạnh giường và lấy ra một vật gì đó rồi trở ra ngoài một cách lặng lẽ.

Một tuần sau, tại bệnh viện Domino…

Yugi ngồi xuống chiếc ghế cạnh giường ông nội với vẻ mệt mỏi. Cậu đã bị sốc nặng vì cái chết của cha. Cậu thực sự muốn sụp đổ dù cậu hiểu rằng mình phải mạnh mẽ lên để còn lo cho ông. Nhưng dường như nó đang dần vượt quá giới hạn chịu đựng của cậu. Nếu không có các bạn giúp đỡ thì chắc cậu đã sụp đổ thật từ lâu rồi.

Yugi ngả người ra sau. Tất cả những gì cậu muốn bây giờ chỉ là một giấc ngủ bình yên, nhưng sao khó quá. Cứ nhắm mắt là cậu lại hình dung ra cảnh cha mình và những người khác chết trong kim tự tháp. Cậu thầm trách lời nguyền tàn ác kia đã cướp đi sinh mạng của họ.

Ở giường bên cạnh, cả Anzu và chị cô đều đã ngủ say. Yugi thở dài. Cậu biết Anzu cũng đang rất mệt mỏi. Luôn cố gắng tỏ ra cứng cỏi nhưng thực ra cô là một cô gái rất yếu đuối và dễ bị tổn thương. Nỗi đau mà cô đang phải gánh chịu khi nhìn thấy chị mình hôn mê cả tuần nay chẳng kém gì cậu, nếu không muốn nói là còn lớn hơn.

Bỗng cậu có cảm giác có ai đó đang ở đằng sau cậu. Cậu quay lại và thấy một cô gái với mái tóc màu tím than và đối mặt màu hồng ngọc đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu. Cậu buột miệng:

- Anna!

- Cậu biết tôi!? – Cô gái hỏi với giọng hơi bất ngờ.

- Không! – Yugi lắc đầu – Tôi chỉ có cảm giác đã từng gặp cậu ở đâu đó thôi. Nhưng nhìn cậu rất giống cô gái Anna mà bạn của tôi đã miêu tả.

Vừa nói, Yugi vừa đưa mắt nhìn sang phía Anzu. Anna cũng nhìn theo rồi hỏi với vẻ khá hoang mang:

- Cô ta… nhớ tôi sao? Tại sao lại thế được?

- Tại sao lại không như thế được? Trừ khi… cậu không phải là _con người_!

- Cậu nói gì vậy?

- Nếu không phải vậy thì tại sao hầu hết mọi người đều không thể nhớ được sự tồn tại của cậu?

- "Hầu hết"!?

- Uhm… thực ra có ba người bạn của tôi đã kể về cô. Nhưng thực ra lúc đó tôi không tin lắm vì chính tôi cũng không nhớ. Nhưng thôi, gác chuyện đó qua một bên đi. Tóm lại là hôm nay cô đến đây tìm tôi vì việc gì?

- Nếu tôi nói tôi đến đây để giết cậu thì sao?

- Chắc chắn là không! – Yugi khẳng định chắc chắn.

- Tại sao cậu lại dám chắc như thế?

- Vì nếu thực sự muốn giết tôi thì cậu không cần thiết phải năm lần bảy lượt cảnh báo tôi về chuyến khai quật ấy. Và hơn nữa, tôi cảm nhận được cậu không hề có ý hãm hại tôi.

- Cậu gan dạ hơn tôi nghĩ nhiều đấy! – Anna chắt lưỡi – Vậy tôi sẽ vào việc chính luôn. Tôi đã giao vật này – Trò chơi ngàn năm – cho ông của cậu, nhưng vì một vài lý do mà giờ nó đang nằm trong tay tôi. Bây giờ tôi giao nó lại cho cậu. Nếu cậu muốn ông của cậu và chị của cô gái kia tỉnh lại thì cậu phải ghép thành công thứ này. Nhưng nếu việc không thành thì cậu sẽ mất mạng đấy!

Nói xong, Anna đưa chiếc hộp đựng Trò chơi ngàn năm cho Yugi rồi biến mất trong làn khói mỏng. Yugi ngồi bất động một lúc. Rồi như bừng tỉnh, cậu mở chiếc hộp ra và nhìn những mảnh ghép. Thực sự thì cậu vẫn hơi run khi nghĩ về hậu quả nếu cậu không thể ghép thành công. Nhưng nếu cậu không thử thì ông của cậu và chị Nakưmi… Một quyết định nhanh chóng được đưa ra và cậu bắt đầu công việc.

Thật kì lạ, hình như không phải là cậu đang ghép món đồ ấy mà là những mảnh ghép tự động gắn liền lại với nhau! Chẳng bao lâu sau thì Trò chơi ngàn năm đã được ghép hoàn chỉnh. Đúng lúc ấy, một cái bóng đột ngột xuất hiện bên cạnh cậu, khiến cậu há hốc miệng vì ngạc nhiên.

**(TBC)**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAP 7: HOÀI NIỆM**

- Ngươi là ai!?

- Ngươi là ai!?

Hai câu hỏi vang lên cùng một lúc, một từ Yugi và một từ cái bóng vừa xuất hiện trước mặt cậu. Hai người – tạm gọi là thế - nhìn nhau chằm chằm. Một lúc sau, Yugi mới bừng tỉnh và lặp lại câu hỏi:

- Ngươi là ai?

- Ta là Pharaoh Ai Cập thứ mười tám! – Cái bóng trả lời – Còn ngươi là ai?

- Mutou Yugi…

- Tại sao ngươi lại ở đây?

- Câu đó ta hỏi ngươi mới đúng đấy! Tự nhiên ngươi xuất hiện trước mặt ta rồi hỏi tại sao ta lại ở đây, ngươi có nghĩ là ngươi vô duyên lắm không?

- Cái gì!? – Cái bóng hét lên – Ngươi bảo ta… "vô duyên" à? Từ trước tới nay chưa hề có ai dám nói với ta như vậy!

- Giờ thì có rồi đấy! – Yugi ngắt lời, giọng chán nản – Mà bây giờ ngươi có thể nói tại sao ngươi lại ở đây không?

- Ta đoán là vì ngươi đã ghép thành công Trò chơi ngàn năm…

- À đúng rồi! – Yugi đột ngột hét lớn khiến cái bóng cũng phải giật mình – Vậy ngươi sẽ giúp ta hoàn thành điều ước chứ?

- Điều ước gì cơ!?

- Người ta bảo ai lắp thành công Trò chơi ngàn năm sẽ có được một điều ước mà…

- Thế ngươi ước điều gì? – Cái bóng tò mò hỏi.

- Dĩ nhiên là ta muốn ông nội ta tỉnh lại rồi.

- Là ông ấy hả? – Cái bóng chỉ tay về phía ông của Yugi.

- Đúng thế!

- Không phải ông ấy đã tỉnh lại và đang nhìn ngươi nãy giờ sao?

- Hả!?

Yugi giật mình quay lại nhìn ông nội: đúng là ông đang nhìn cậu thật! Có vẻ như ông đã tỉnh lại trong lúc cậu còn mải nhìn chằm chằm vào cái bóng ma. Ông thở hắt ra và gượng hỏi một cách khá mệt nhọc:

- Ch…cháu… đang… nói chuyện… với ai… vậy?

- Dạ không… cháu có nói chuyện với ai đâu! Ông… ông đã tỉnh lại thật rồi…

Yugi muốn nói thêm nhưng sự xúc động đã khiến cậu không thể nói tiếp. Cậu gục đầu vào lòng ông và khóc nức nở, khóc như chưa bao giờ được khóc. Đã có lúc cậu tưởng mình sẽ mất luôn ông. Nhưng bây giờ… mọi chuyện đã ổn rồi…

-Bên bờ sông Nile, Ai Cập-

Đám lau sậy bên bờ sông Nile đung đưa theo làn gió tạo ra một thứ âm thanh khá đáng sợ, vậy mà lại có một cô gái đang ngồi ở đó, điều mà không mấy ai dám làm. Dưới ánh trăng bàng bạc, mái tóc màu tím của cô như càng đẹp và huyền bí hơn. Chỉ có điều khi nhìn cô, bất kì ai cũng có thể cảm nhận được nỗi buồn man mác và cả một sự cô đơn vô hạn.

- Công chúa!

Cô gái giật mình ngẩng lên và nói vẻ trách móc:

- Anh Alan, em đã bảo anh đừng gọi em là công chúa nữa mà…

- À… anh quên. Nhưng… em lại nhớ người ấy phải không, Anna?

Cô gái không ngẩng lên và khẽ lắc đầu thay cho câu trả lời. Chàng trai lại nói tiếp:

- Em không cần phải giấu. Anh đã ở bên cạnh em hơn ba nghìn năm nay, từ khi em chỉ là một đứa trẻ. Em nghĩ gì chẳng lẽ anh lại không biết. Ở đây không có người ngoài nên em cứ nói hết ra cho nhẹ lòng...

- Đúng là… em vẫn… không thể quên anh ấy. – Cô nói với giọng như sắp khóc – Em chỉ muốn gặp lại anh ấy, chỉ cần một lần thôi là đủ...

_Nếu có thể một phút thôi cũng được  
>Ta có anh hạnh phúc nhất trên đời<br>Xin đánh đổi cả quãng đời còn lại  
>Để một ngày hạnh phúc đến cùng nhau…<em>

-Ai Cập, hai mươi năm về trước-

Đó là một ngày mùa hè. Ánh nắng mặt trời chiếu tỏa rực rỡ xuống dòng sông Nile làm nó đẹp lạ thường. Sông Nile từ bao đời nay vẫn luôn là nguồn sống của người dân Ai Cập, là nơi gửi gắm những ước mơ về một cuộc sống an vui hạnh phúc, là một dòng sông thiêng. Không có sông Nile thì cũng sẽ không có đất nước Ai Cập ngày hôm nay.

Có một cậu bé đang chạy dọc bờ sông. Cậu có mái tóc màu nâu và đôi mắt màu xanh ngọc bích. Vẻ mặt cậu rạng rỡ biểu lộ một niềm vui khôn tả. Bỗng cậu dừng lại khi nhìn thấy một cô bé với mái tóc màu tím than đang ngồi bên bờ sông với dáng vẻ khá buồn bã. Cậu tiến lại và hỏi khẽ:

- Này, tớ ngồi bên cạnh cậu được chứ?

Nghe tiếng hỏi, cô bé giật mình quay sang nhìn cậu. Cậu ngây người ra khi thấy cô bé có đôi mắt màu hồng ngọc tuyệt đẹp. Thực sự chưa bao giờ cậu nhìn thấy mắt người nào đẹp đến như vậy. Cô bé nhẹ gật đầu rồi tiếp tục nhìn đăm đăm xuống lòng sông. Một lúc sau, cậu bé lên tiếng phá vỡ sự im lặng:

- Tớ là Malik. Còn cậu tên gì?

- Tớ không có tên… - Cuối cùng cô bé cũng lên tiếng, giọng nói nhẹ như gió thoảng.

- Làm sao mà con người lại không có tên được chứ? – Malik ngạc nhiên.

- Tên chỉ dùng để gọi, có hay không cũng được… - Cô bé hững hờ đáp lại.

Malik ngạc nhiên. Giọng nói nửa uất ức, nửa cam chịu kia không giống đang nói đùa chút nào, lẽ nào cô bé dễ thương này thật sự không có tên… Có lẽ vì thế mà ánh mắt cô bé cứ buồn rười rượi. Không biết lý do, nhưng tự nhiên cậu nghĩ mình phải đem lại niềm vui cho cô bé. Một ý tưởng thoáng vụt qua đầu cậu.

- Sakura! – Thấy cô bé ngạc nhiên nhìn mình, Malik mỉm cười – Một người dễ thương như cậu thì không thể không có tên được, nên tớ sẽ gọi cậu là Sakura nhé. Ở quê ngoại của tớ, Sakura nghĩa là hoa anh đào đấy. Đó là một loài hoa rất đẹp, đẹp như cậu vậy!

Cô bé nhoẻn miệng cười. Đó là nụ cười đẹp nhất mà Malik từng thấy trong đời, nó trong vắt và đẹp như ánh nắng ban mai.

- Sakura! Tên tớ là Sakura! Tớ có tên rồi…

Cả hai cùng cười lớn dang cánh tay chạy dọc theo bờ sông Nile. Mái tóc của cả hai bồng bềnh bay theo gió. Bỗng Sakura ngã xuống và thét lên đau đớn. Malik vội vàng chạy đến xem vết thương của Sakura. Cậu mỉm cười trấn an:

- Không sao đâu! Vết thương nhẹ thôi mà, chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi một chút sẽ khỏe thôi. Tớ sẽ đưa cậu về nhà nhé. Nhà cậu ở đâu?

Sakura không trả lời mà chỉ tay xuống dòng sông Nile. Malik cười lớn:

- Tớ biết chứ. Sông Nile là mái nhà chung của những người dân Ai Cập như chúng ta mà. Tớ muốn hỏi ngôi nhà mà cậu đang sống cơ.

- Tớ không có nhà… - Sakura nói một cách buồn bã.

Malik ngạc nhiên. Thực ra Sakura là ai và tại sao cô bé lại không có cả tên lẫn nhà? Không lẽ có điều gì đó mà cô bé không thể nói ra? Sau một thoáng im lặng, Malik nói:

- Hay là cậu về nhà tớ nhé? Nhà tớ hơi nhỏ nhưng thêm cậu vào cũng không chật lắm đâu…

- Sao cậu gan thế? – Sakura ngắt lời – Nhỡ tớ là kẻ xấu thì sao? Hơn nữa tớ…

- Chắc chắn là không! Một cô bé xinh đẹp và dễ thương như cậu thì không thể nào là kẻ xấu được. Dù cậu không nói hết về bản thân mình nhưng tớ vẫn tin chắc cậu là người tốt. Thôi không bàn nữa, cứ quyết định vậy nhé!

Bỗng có tiếng ai đó gọi Malik từ phía sau. Cậu ngoảnh lại nhìn rồi quay sang bảo Sakura:

- Cậu ở đây nhé! Tớ gặp cha mẹ một chút rồi sẽ quay lại ngay, tiện thể tớ cũng nói chuyện của cậu luôn.

Thế nhưng khi Malik quay lại thì cậu đã không còn nhìn thấy Sakura ở đâu nữa. Cậu hốt hoảng tìm kiếm dọc bờ sông. Cậu lo sợ điều tồi tệ sẽ xảy ra cho cô bạn cậu vừa quen biết. Cố gắng xua đi những ý nghĩ đen tối ấy, cậu vừa chạy vừa hét to tên của Sakura, nhưng đáp lại chỉ là sự im lặng đến rợn người. Cậu vẫn không nhìn thấy Sakura ở đâu cả.

Trong lúc mải mê tìm kiếm, Malik bị vấp té. Mất thăng bằng, cậu trượt chân rơi xuống dòng sông Nile. Cậu đã nghĩ rằng lần này mình chết chắc. Giữa lúc ấy…

"Cậu nhất định sẽ không sao đâu!"

Cậu mơ hồ nghe thấy giọng nói của Sakura! Rồi cậu cảm giác như có một cơn lốc cuốn cậu ra khỏi lòng sông. Cậu chỉ kịp nhận ra mình đã ở bên bờ sông trước khi ngất xỉu vì sợ và mệt.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, gia đình Malik chuyển về Nhật Bản sinh sống. Kể từ đó, cậu không còn gặp lại Sakura lần nào nữa. Những nỗ lực tìm kiếm của cậu suốt gần hai mươi năm không hề đem lại kết quả nào. Và rồi những kí ức về cô bé cũng dần phai nhạt trong tâm trí cậu…

-Quay lại hiện thực-

Công chúa sông Nile vẫn ngồi đó, đầu dựa vào Alan. Cô không còn khóc nữa, có lẽ vì nước mắt của cô đã khô cạn. Alan chỉ nhìn cô mà không nói hay không biết phải nói gì. Tất cả những gì anh muốn chỉ đơn giản là cô được hạnh phúc, nhưng thật khó khi trong lòng cô vẫn vương vấn hình ảnh về Malik.

- Nếu em nhớ anh ta đến thế thì tại sao lại không đi gặp một lần? Lúc cần gửi Trò chơi ngàn năm em cũng đã có cơ hội để gặp anh ta kia mà…

- Gặp để làm gì nữa anh… - Cô lắc đầu – Em và Malik ở hai thế giới, chúng em không có tương lai. Anh cũng biết rõ điều đó mà. Suốt 20 năm nay, em luôn cố gắng để quên anh ấy. Thật mỉa mai phải không anh, khi em có thể xóa kí ức của bất kì ai nhưng lại không thể xóa được kí ức của chính mình…

- Được rồi… được rồi… anh hiểu mà! – Alan vỗ về cô – Chuyện gì rồi cũng có cách giải quyết thôi mà. Giờ em nên đi nghỉ đi, muộn lắm rồi đấy!

Alan nhìn theo bóng cô gái khuất dần dưới làn nước sông Nile. Anh nói nhỏ như chỉ để cho chính mình nghe: "Công chúa, không lẽ em vẫn không hiểu lòng anh?"

-Thành phố Domino, Nhật Bản-

Đã quá nửa đêm, Malik vẫn không thể ngủ được. Từ ngày tình cờ bắt gặp cô gái tóc tím nhờ Ryou đưa giúp Trò chơi ngàn năm cho ông Motou, lúc nào trong anh cũng thấp thoáng hình ảnh một bé gái. Cho dù không nhớ ra đó là ai nhưng hình bóng ấy khiến anh cảm thấy rất quen thuộc và ấm áp. Rồi anh bật dậy như bị điện giật và buột miệng kêu lên:

- Sakura!

Đúng, anh đã nhớ ra! Hình ảnh mà anh vẫn nhìn thấy suốt một tuần qua chính là Sakura, cô bé anh đã gặp bên bờ sông Nile. Tại sao anh lại có thể quên cô kia chứ? Nhanh thật, vậy mà đã hai mươi năm trôi qua rồi.

Anh bần thần suy nghĩ. Không lẽ Sakura chính là cô gái mà anh đã gặp hôm trước? Nhưng… không thể như vậy được! Năm nay ít nhất Sakura cũng phải ba mươi tuổi rồi, còn cô gái kia thì chỉ khoảng mười bảy tuổi mà thôi. Hay cô gái kia chỉ là họ hàng của Sakura?

Malik được nghỉ phép gần một tháng và lẽ ra anh định tận dụng thời gian này để nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng bây giờ trong lòng anh đã có một quyết định khác: Anh sẽ sang Ai Cập!

**(TBC)**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAP 8: BÍ MẬT CỦA ANNA**

-Sông Nile, Ai Cập-

Vừa bước xuống sân bay, Malik đã ngay lập tức tìm đến sông Nile. Có một điều gì đó trong sâu thẳm trái tim anh thúc đẩy anh phải đến đó càng sớm càng tốt. Anh đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh. Đã rất lâu rồi anh chưa quay lại nơi này, mọi thứ đã có nhiều thay đổi, trừ dòng sông vẫn êm đềm lặng lẽ trôi.

Malik không rõ lắm tại sao suốt hai mươi năm qua mình chưa một lần quay lại đây. Vì công việc chăng? Không, hình như có một ma lực kì lạ luôn muốn ngăn cản điều đó. Lần này cũng thế, những sự cố mà không ai có thể giải thích nổi đã khiến chuyến bay của anh bị trễ đến hơn một ngày. Khi anh đón xe cũng liên tục bị từ chối, và rất lâu sau mới có một chiếc xe cũ kĩ chịu chở anh.

Anh lặng yên ngồi trên bãi cỏ. Làn gió lạnh căm thổi qua khiến người anh run lên nhưng anh không hề để ý. Trước mắt anh bây giờ như hiển hiện hình ảnh Sakura chạy nhảy trên bờ sông ngày đó với tiếng cười giòn tan trong nắng. Rồi giọng nói của cô bé như vang lên bên tai cậu:

_"__Cậu nhất định sẽ không sao đâu!"_

Bỗng Malik nghe ở đằng sau có tiếng người gọi mình:

- Chào anh!

Malik giật mình quay lại và ngạc nhiên khi thấy người gọi mình là một thanh niên trạc tuổi anh mà anh chưa bao giờ gặp.

- Có chuyện gì vậy?

- Tôi là Alan, và nếu như tôi không nhầm thì anh đang tìm người phải không? – Anh ta hỏi, cặp mắt nâu như đang xoáy sâu vào tâm hồn người đối diện.

- Nếu đúng vậy thì sao? – Malik đáp lại bằng giọng bình tĩnh nhất có thể.

- Và người anh muốn tìm là một cô gái với mái tóc màu tím than và đôi mắt màu hồng ngọc…

- Làm sao anh biết? – Malik không còn giữ nổi bình tĩnh nữa, anh không thể hiểu được tại sao người này lại biết rõ những gì anh nghĩ đến như vậy.

- Anh còn tìm cô ấy để làm gì nữa! – Giọng nói bình thường kia bỗng chốc trở nên sắc lạnh và giận dữ - Anh có tư cách gì để tìm cô ấy? Anh có biết cô ấy đã vì anh mà đau khổ đến thế nào không? Anh có biết bao lâu nay cô ấy vẫn phải cố gắng để quên được anh không?

- Anh là ai mà dám nói tôi như thế? Tôi chưa từng làm gì khiến khiến Sakura phải đau khổ cả! – Malik bực tức đáp lại.

- Có! – Anh ta ngắt lời – Chỉ riêng việc anh xuất hiện đã là quá đủ rồi. Anh có biết cuộc đời cô ấy đã không còn bình yên và phẳng lặng kể từ ngày ấy. Cô ấy đã phải đấu tranh với chính mình để không đến gặp anh. Cô ấy và anh ở hai thế giới khác nhau, anh sẽ không thể giúp cô ấy hạnh phúc mà chỉ mang lại bất hạnh và đau khổ thôi. Tốt nhất là anh nên về đi, đừng bao giờ nghĩ đến việc tìm kiếm cô ấy nữa!

Vừa nói xong, Alan đã lập tức bỏ đi như không muốn nghe bất kì điều gì nữa, nhưng giọng nói của Malik vang lên đã khiến anh phải ngừng lại.

- Khoan đã! Anh không thể bỏ đi như vậy được. Cho dù anh có muốn ngăn cản tôi gặp lại Sakura thì ít nhất anh cũng phải cho tôi một lý do chứ. Và anh có ý gì khi nói chúng tôi ở hai thế giới khác nhau?

Alan quay lại nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt màu xanh ngọc bích. Một lúc sau, anh thở dài rồi nói:

- Thôi được rồi, tôi sẽ kể cho anh nghe vậy…

-Alan's POV-

Tôi ngồi xuống thảm cỏ xanh bên bờ sông Nile hùng vĩ đang lững lờ trôi và kể cho Malik nghe sự thật. Tôi cũng hiểu tại sao mình lại có thể giãi bày tất cả với một người mình chưa từng gặp gỡ. Có lẽ... từ trong sâu thẳm tâm hồn mình, tôi vẫn luôn có mong muốn được con người chia sẻ, đồng cảm chăng?

Tôi, Anna và tất cả những tinh linh như chúng tôi không _thực sự_ là gì cả. Được sinh ra từ linh khí sông Nile, chúng tôi sẽ tan vào dòng sông không sớm thì muộn. Chúng tôi không phải ma, không phải thần linh và càng không phải là con người. Không biết bao nhiêu lần, tôi đã ngửa mặt lên trời và thầm than trách thần linh khi đã để tạo cho chúng tôi một số phận nghiệt ngã như thế, tồn tại giữa ba thế giới và bị cả ba chối bỏ.

Chúng tôi cũng không hề có tên, ngay từ thuở sơ khai đã thế. Các vị thần đã tuyên bố rằng cái tên là điều không hề cần thiết với chúng tôi. Dù cay đắng, nhưng chúng tôi cũng phải chấp nhận nó môt nó một cách vô điều kiện.

Nhưng tất cả những điều đó vẫn không là gì so với điều cấm nghiệt ngã: chúng tôi không được giao tiếp với con người, không bao giờ được xuất hiện trước mặt họ. Nếu bị phát hiện, chúng tôi chỉ còn con đường chết và những kí ức về chúng tôi sẽ luôn bị xóa trước nửa đêm. Kể cả thủ lĩnh của chúng tôi, Công chúa sông Nile, cho dù là người trung gian chính thức giữa các vị thần và Pharaoh cũng bị giám sát rất chặt chẽ.

Cho đến ba nghìn năm trước, một sự việc kinh khủng đã xảy ra làm cuộc sống của tất cả chúng tôi bị xáo trộn hoàn toàn. Atemu, Pharaoh thứ mười tám đã bị thần quan Seth hãm hại khiến người phải mất mạng oan uổng. Công chúa đã phát hiện ra việc đó. Cô ấy đã cảnh cáo Seth và kể lại mọi việc cho Sami, em gái của hắn ta.

Tất nhiên là Công chúa không hề nói ra thân phận của mình, nhưng vì một vài lý do nào đó mà chính chúng tôi cũng không rõ, Seth đã biết tất cả. Hắn đâm ra căm thù chúng tôi. Dựa vào quyền lực của mình, hắn đã ép các pháp sư giỏi nhất nước cùng với hắn đặt một lời nguyền độc ác trên chúng tôi. Vì thế mà từ đó không còn tinh linh nào sinh ra nữa. Trải qua bao nhiêu biến cố, cuối cùng chỉ lại còn tôi và cô ấy.

Đối với tôi bây giờ, cô ấy còn quan trọng hơn cả tính mạng mình. Tôi không muốn nhìn thấy cô ấy buồn vì bất kì ai, nhưng hình bóng của Malik lại luôn khiến cô ấy phải rơi nước mắt. Vậy nên, tôi mới tỏ ra căm ghét anh ta dù tôi biết anh ta hoàn toàn không cố ý. 

Nghe xong câu chyện, Malik chỉ còn biết thở dài. Thì ra Sakura lại phải mang một số phận oan trái như vậy. Nhớ lại ngày ấy, anh bàng hoàng nhận ra những câu hỏi đơn giản của mình lại không khác gì những vết dao đâm vào trái tim vốn đã chịu quá nhiều thiệt thòi của cô. Anh cảm thấy hối hận, hối hận thật sự.

- Tôi xin lỗi, tôi thật sự không biết…

- Thôi khỏi. Anh có xin lỗi thì cũng đâu có thay đổi được gì, số phận của chúng tôi đã được định đoạt trước rồi. Thôi anh về đi!

Malik nhìn chằm chằm vào Alan rồi ngập ngừng hỏi:

- Tôi không hiểu… tại sao tôi vẫn nhớ Sakura? Không phải anh đã nói là những kí ức về những người như anh luôn bị xóa trước nửa đêm sao?

- Bình thường là thế! – Alan đáp – Nhưng vì cô ấy là Công chúa sông Nile, những kí ức của anh sẽ được giữ lại. Anna, à không, Sakura đã rất hy vọng anh sẽ quay lại tìm cô ấy. Nhưng tôi đã ra sức ngăn cản anh quay lại đây. Tôi không muốn cô ấy lao vào một mối tình vô vọng để rồi phải âm thầm đau khổ một mình. Có lẽ anh thật lòng với cô ấy, nhưng thực sự anh và cô ấy không thể có tương lai. Hãy coi như cô ấy chưa từng xuất hiện trong cuộc sống của anh đi.

Nói xong, Alan quay lưng bỏ đi. Malik cũng không buồn níu kéo nữa. Anh ngồi thẫn thờ nhìn xuống dòng sông Nile. Anh vẫn không thể tin được những gì vừa được nghe. Mặc cho màn đêm buông xuống và cái lạnh thấu đến tận xương, anh vẫn không nghĩ đến việc nên đứng dậy ra về.

Bỗng điện thoại của Malik rung lên. Số lạ.

- Alô!?

- Xin lỗi, đó có phải là Istar Malik không ạ? – Giọng một cô gái gấp gáp hỏi.

- Đúng rồi. Nhưng cô là ai vậy?

- Em tên là Anzu. Chị gái em gặp tai nạn trong một cuộc khai quật khảo cổ ở Ai Cập cách đây nửa tháng. Hiện giờ chị ấy đã tỉnh lại nhưng lại rơi vào trạng thái hoảng loạn…

- Xin lỗi, tôi không phải là bác sĩ tâm lý!

- Em biết! – Cô gái ngắt lời – Nhưng xin anh nghe em nói hết đã! Trong cơn mê sảng, em nghe chị ấy gọi tên anh. Em thấy được tên và ảnh của anh trong túi xách của chị ấy nên em đã thử gọi cho anh. Nếu có thể được thì xin anh hãy đến bệnh viện Domino ngay, vì có lẽ chỉ thế thì chị em mới bình tĩnh lại được. Bác sĩ bảo chị em vẫn cần theo dõi thêm vì vẫn chưa thoát ra khỏi chấn động!

Malik ngắt máy rồi thở dài. Sao bỗng nhiên có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra mà anh không thể biết chắc được nó là cái gì. Sao anh lại có liên quan đến cô gái nào đó chứ?

-Bệnh viện Domino, Nhật Bản-

Đã đứng trước cổng bệnh viện Domino nhưng Malik vẫn không hiểu mình đang đứng đây vì cái gì. Vì một cuộc gọi của cô gái không hề quen biết sao? Mình điên rồi chắc? Malik lắc đầu chán nản.

Sau một hồi suy nghĩ, anh cũng quyết định vào. Ít ra thì anh cũng phải biết được thực sự thì chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Anh đến bàn hướng dẫn và hỏi:

- Xin lỗi! Tôi muốn tìm một bệnh nhân nữ… ừm.. được chuyển đến bệnh viện này cách đây nửa tháng. Cô ấy gặp tai nạn trong một cuộc khai quật ở Ai Cập…

- À, cô Nakưmi! – Cô y tá ngắt lời – Tôi biết cô ấy. Cô ấy dễ thương lắm. Nhưng anh đến muộn rồi, ngày hôm qua cô ấy đã xuất viện!

- Chị có biết địa chỉ nhà cô ấy không? – Malik hỏi, trong lòng bỗng nhiên thắc mắc tại sao mình lại quan tâm đến cô gái lạ này như thế.

- Để tôi xem, hình như trong bệnh án có ghi thì phải. À đây này…

Malik cầm địa chỉ cô y tá đưa cho mà sững người ra mất một lúc. Rồi anh giật mình nói như mới bừng tỉnh sau một giấc mơ:

- À… tôi cám ơn cô nhé! Tôi đi đây.

Nói vậy thôi chứ thật ra chính Malik cũng không biết mình nên đi đâu. Đến nhà Nakưmi ư? Nhưng vì sao chứ? Còn nếu không thì anh nên đi đâu bây giờ? Nhà anh bây giờ còn ai nữa đâu!

Malik bước đi một cách vô hồn giữa trưa nắng gắt. Bỗng nhiên trong trí óc anh hiện ra hình ảnh của Sakura. Alan bảo anh hãy quên cô ấy đi, nhưng quên một người đâu có dễ như nói miệng! Anh chưa bao giờ quên, và có lẽ cả đời này cũng không thể quên!

**(TBC)**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAP 9: NAKƯMI**

Bảy giờ tối, trong một ngôi nhà nhỏ ở thành phố Domino…

Một cô gái trẻ đang nằm run cầm cập trên giường và luôn tay sờ vào cổ mình kêu lạnh. Lạ một điều là da dẻ của cô vẫn hồng hào, thân nhiệt bình thường. Em gái cô ngồi bên cạnh tỏ ra khá lo lắng, đứng ngồi không yên. Cô đang định đi lấy thêm một cái chăn nữa cho chị mình thì bị người con trai tóc vàng ngồi bên cạnh cản lại:

- Anzu, cậu đã đắp cho chị Nakưmi đến ba cái chăn rồi đấy! Cậu không nghĩ như vậy đã là quá nhiều sao?

- Nhưng tớ thấy chị ấy có vẻ rất lạnh! Tớ sợ lắm, Kaiba. Tớ cứ có cảm giác tình trạng của chị ấy không bình thường chút nào. Lỡ chị ấy có chuyện gì thì tớ biết làm sao…

- Nhất định sẽ không sao đâu! – Kaiba vỗ nhẹ vào vai Anzu động viên – Chị cậu chắc chắn sẽ ổn thôi mà. Cậu đừng lo.

- Cảm ơn cậu. Mấy ngày hôm nay nếu không có cậu chắc tớ không thể xoay sở kịp. Mà cậu chưa về nhà sao? Bây giờ đã bảy giờ tối rồi.

- Về để làm gì kia chứ?

Câu trả lời lạnh lùng của Kaiba khiến Anzu sững người. Từ lúc mọi người gặp nhau đến giờ, Kaiba luôn là người rất kín tiếng về gia đình mình. Chưa bao giờ cậu kể về họ hay mời bạn bè về nhà mình chơi. Đã có vài lần cô thử hỏi cậu nhưng bao giờ cậu cũng gạt ngang hoặc nói lảng sang chuyện khác.

- Thì… gia đình là nơi khiến ta hạnh phúc mà… - Anzu nói.

- Hạnh phúc!? – Kaiba hỏi ngược lại với giọng mỉa mai – Đối với tớ, hạnh phúc là khi ra khỏi nhà…

Anzu ngạc nhiên. Giọng nói của Kaiba có vẻ bất cần đời, nhưng nghe kĩ lại cảm thấy sự chua chát và đau khổ tột cùng. Cô định hỏi thêm nhưng kịp ngừng lại. Quen nhau chưa được bao lâu nhưng cô cũng biết rằng không ai có thể bắt cậu nói ra điều mà cậu không muốn nói.

Kaiba tựa người vào cửa sổ, lắc đầu và cười khẩy khi nghĩ về cái gọi là gia đình của mình. Đó là một ngôi nhà rộng lớn nhưng trống vắng và thiếu hẳn tiếng cười. Một ông bố thành đạt và giàu có nhưng thường xuyên vắng nhà, luôn nghĩ rằng chỉ cần đưa đủ tiền về là làm tròn trách nhiệm của mình. Một bà mẹ kế luôn chì chiết, mắng nhiếc cậu là đứa vô tích sự, chưa bao giờ lo được cho cậu một bữa cơm gia đình xứng với tên gọi của nó. Có lẽ dù cho cậu có chết thì bà ta cũng chẳng buồn bận tâm.

Đột nhiên ánh mắt của Kaiba dừng lại ở trước cổng nhà. Có một người thanh niên đang đứng đó với vẻ ngập ngừng, hình như đã mấy lần anh ta định nhấn chuông nhưng rồi lại thôi. Kaiba quay sang nói với Anzu:

- Anzu! Hình như có ai đang đứng trước nhà cậu…

Chưa kịp nghe hết câu, Anzu đã lao ngay đến cửa sổ. Cô có linh tính rằng đó là người con trai mà chị cô vẫn gọi tên trong cơn mê sảng. Và khi nhìn thấy mái tóc màu nâu của anh thì cô đã tin chắc rằng mình đúng. Bất chấp sự can ngăn của Kaiba khi cậu nói hãy cẩn thận với người lạ, cô vẫn chạy xuống, đứng ngay cổng nhìn chằm chằm vào anh. Cô gọi khẽ:

- Anh Malik… phải không?

Nghe gọi, Malik giật mình quay lại. Anh còn chưa kịp nói gì thì Anzu đã reo lên:

- Đúng là anh rồi! Em nghĩ thế nào anh rồi anh cũng đến mà. Mấy ngày hôm nay nghe chị em gọi tên anh suốt mà em cứ đứng ngồi không yên. Em nghĩ là bây giờ chị ấy đang cần anh nhất. Anh vào nhà đi…

- Nếu vậy thì… Anh xin lỗi, nhưng… - Malik ngập ngừng – Anh nghĩ có lẽ anh không nên vào!

Nói xong, Malik quay lưng chực bỏ đi nhưng Anzu đã gọi giật lại:

- Khoan đã, anh nói như vậy là sao? Em xin anh đấy, chỉ cần vào một lát để chị em yên tâm thôi mà. Không lẽ điều đó khó khăn lắm hay sao?

- Anh không muốn để chị em hi vọng! – Malik quay lại trả lời nhưng cố gắng tránh ánh mắt màu xanh biển đang long lanh nhìn mình – Anh đã yêu một người con gái và mãi mãi chỉ yêu cô ấy mà thôi. Vì thế anh không nên gặp chị em, điều đó không hề tốt chút nào…

- Em không nghĩ được nhiều đến thế đâu! – Anzu ngắt lời – Em chỉ biết là chị em đang rất cần anh để có thể bình tĩnh lại. Anh yên tâm, em sẽ giải thích cho chị ấy sau, nhất định sẽ không làm phiền đến anh đâu. Chỉ lúc này thôi, em xin anh…

Ánh mắt tha thiết của Anzu thực sự khiến người khác không thể từ chối. Thật ra Malik đã định đến đây từ hồi chiều nhưng không hiểu sao lại ngủ quên. Anh thở dài rồi theo cô vào trong nhà. Anh hơi giật mình khi đứng đợi anh ở cửa là một đôi mắt màu xanh lục đang nhìn anh sắc lạnh. Ánh mắt ấy như muốn cảnh báo người đối diện rằng đừng nên gây ra bất cứ chuyện gì ở đây.

Malik bước vào phòng của Nakưmi và ngập ngừng bước đến cạnh giường. Nhưng vừa thấy mặt cô, Malik đã buột miệng:

- Là cô ấy!

- Anh thực sự biết chị em!? – Anzu ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

Malik không trả lời. Anh ngồi xuống và nhìn trân trân vào người con gái đang nằm trước mặt mình. Kí ức của anh như một thước phim từ từ quay chậm lại…

-Bắt đầu hồi tưởng-

Thành phố Domino 5 năm về trước…

Trên chiếc cầu nhỏ bắc ngang qua con sông ở ngoại ô thành phố Domino, người ta thấy có một cô gái. Lúc đó là giữa trưa, và bình thường thì chẳng có ai đi ngang qua đó chứ đừng nói là ngồi trên thành cầu như cô. Mái tóc đen dài của cô buông xõa xuống, đôi vai run lên. Dường như cô đang khóc và có ý định tự tử.

Cô lấy tay khẽ gạt dòng nước mắt đang lăn dài trên má, dõi mắt nhìn xuống dòng sông. Rồi cô nhắm mắt và buông tay khỏi lan can cầu. Bỗng nhiên, ngay lúc đó cô cảm thấy tay mình được ai đó níu lại và kéo lên. Rồi Malik, người con trai vừa cứu cô nói như hét:

- Cô làm cái gì vậy? Chán sống rồi sao?

- Anh cứu tôi làm gì? – Cô gái nói trong làn nước mắt – Tôi thực sự… không muốn sống đấy! Cứ để tôi chết cho xong…

Dứt lời, cô giật mạnh tay định nhảy xuống sông nhưng lại bị Malik giữ lại:

- Cô bình tĩnh lại nào! Dù có chuyện gì thì cũng có cách giải quyết thôi mà. Cô cứ nói với tôi để xem tôi có giúp gì được cho cô không.

Cuối cùng thì Malik cũng có thể khiến cho cô gái ổn định tinh thần lại đôi chút. Qua những lời kể ngắt quãng trong nước mắt, Malik biết được cô tên là Nakưmi, một nữ sinh của trường trung học Domino. Cô có một mối tình đẹp với một cậu bạn học cùng lớp. Tình yêu đầu đời của cô từng rất ngọt ngào cho đến ngày cô phát hiện ra cậu đã lén lút quen một cô gái khác sau lưng cô, một cô gái giàu hơn và cũng đẹp hơn cô.

Bị người con trai mình yêu phản bội, Nakưmi chán nản và mất hết niềm tin vào cuộc sống. Kết quả học tập của cô ngày càng kém đi. Cha mẹ không hiểu nghĩ rằng cô ham chơi xao nhãng học hành nên luôn chì chiết cô. Tuyệt vọng, cô chỉ nghĩ đến cái chết.

Malik cứ để Nakưmi dựa vào vai mình mà khóc. Đợi cho cô nguôi ngoai bớt, anh mới nhẹ nhàng bảo:

- Tôi biết là cô đang rất thất vọng. Nếu là tôi chắc tôi cũng hành động chẳng khác cô là bao. Còn gì đau khổ hơn khi bị chính người mình yêu thương nhất phản bội. Nhưng cũng chính vì thế mà cô nhất định phải sống, hơn nữa phải sống cho thật tốt. Cô phải để cho anh ta cảm thấy hối hận vì đã bỏ rơi cô. Cô có chết thì cũng chẳng bao giờ anh ta nhớ đến mà chỉ khinh thường cô thêm mà thôi!

Ngày hôm ấy, Malik đã đưa Nakưmi về đến tận cổng nhà. Và chỉ khi chắc chắn rằng cô đã ổn, anh mới trở về. Ngày nghỉ phép của anh đã trôi qua như vậy. Có lẽ anh không thể ngờ được rằng cô đã cầm được bức ảnh chân dung của anh bị rơi ra ngoài trong lúc anh cố gắng ngăn cô tự tử. Như một định mệnh, bức ảnh đó đã khiến trái tim cô khắc sâu dần hình bóng của anh và đưa anh trở lại gặp cô một lần nữa.

_Gặp gỡ nhau chi để nhớ nhiều  
>Để rồi vương vấn, để rồi yêu…<em>

-Kết thúc hồi tưởng-

- Anh Malik!

Tiếng hét của Anzu đã kéo Malik quay lại với thế giới thực. Anh lúng túng quay lại nói với cô mấy từ không rõ nghĩa. Anzu nhìn anh:

- Anh làm sao thế? Nãy giờ em gọi mà hình như anh không nghe thấy…

Malik chưa kịp trả lời thì đã có cảm giác bàn tay mình đang bị nắm chặt. Anh nhìn lại thì thấy Nakưmi đang nhìn anh gượng nói:

- Anh… Ma… Malik… Anh… quay lại… thật rồi…

- Ừ, anh quay lại rồi! – Malik ngắt lời cô – Em yên tâm nghỉ ngơi đi.

- Malik… E… em… yêu anh… từ lâu lắm rồi… Anh có… yêu em…không?

Malik sững người trước lời nói của cô. Anh nhìn cô chằm chằm rồi bất giác quay sang Anzu và gặp phải một ánh mắt van xin tha thiết. Anh đành quay lại Nakưmi và gật đầu:

- Có, anh yêu em!

Malik vừa dứt lời, mọi người bỗng nghe bên ngoài có tiếng bật khóc nức nở. Khi họ nhìn ra thì chỉ kịp thoáng thấy bóng một cô gái tóc tím vụt chạy khỏi đó, rồi Malik và Anzu đột ngột hét lên cùng một lúc:

- Sakura!

- Anna!

Anzu chạy ngay theo cô gái. Linh cảm của cô báo cho cô biết rằng cô gái này chính là người trong mộng của Malik. Malik cũng định chạy theo nhưng bàn tay của Nakưmi đã nắm chắc lấy anh như thể sợ anh biến mất. Malik đành quay sang nhìn cậu con trai vẫn đứng ở góc phòng nhìn mình từ nãy đến giờ:

- Tôi xin cậu hãy đuổi theo cô gái tóc tím kia và giải thích rõ mọi chuyện cho cô ấy giúp tôi. Đó là người yêu của tôi và tôi nghĩ cô ấy đang hiểu lầm tôi. Làm ơn nhanh lên đi…

- Thôi được, tôi sẽ đuổi theo – Kaiba trả lời sau một thoáng suy nghĩ – Nhưng không phải vì anh, mà là vì Anzu! Tôi sợ cô ấy gặp chuyện…

Trong lúc ấy, Anzu đã bắt kịp được cô gái và giải thích cho cô mọi chuyện. Cô gái thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi biết Malik vẫn một lòng với mình. Nhưng cô chưa kịp vui thì đã nghe Anzu nói tiếp:

- Có lẽ tôi đoán đúng. Cậu yêu anh Malik và anh ấy cũng yêu cậu. Lẽ ra tôi không nên can thiệp vào chuyện riêng của hai người, nhưng…. tôi thực sự rất lo. Chị tôi đã phải trải qua một cuộc khai quật quá nguy hiểm và đến giờ vẫn chưa hết hoảng loạn. Bây giờ chị tôi cần anh Malik hơn bất cứ ai! Tôi biết yêu cầu này có lẽ là rất vô lý, nhưng… cậu có thể tạm rời xa anh Malik không, chỉ một thời gian ngắn thôi cho đến khi chị tôi bình tĩnh trở lại. Tôi hứa sau đó sẽ không để chị tôi liên hệ với anh Malik nữa. Tôi xin cậu…

**(TBC)**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAP 10: QUYẾT ĐỊNH BẤT NGỜ**

Anna sững người nhìn Anzu mà cảm thấy trái tim mình đau thắt lại. Tại sao số phận lại nghiệt ngã với cô đến vậy? Tại sao đến tận bây giờ nó vẫn bắt cô phải lựa chọn? Từ lúc biết được Malik vẫn nhớ tới mình, vẫn luôn tìm kiếm mình, cô đã quyết tâm đến với anh bất chấp tất cả. Cô sẵn sàng chấp nhận mọi thứ có thể xảy ra chỉ cần được có anh bên cạnh. Vậy mà…

Anna tin vào những gì Anzu nói, rằng chỉ cần Nakưmi tỉnh táo trở lại thì Anzu sẽ để Malik trở lại với mình. Nhưng cô biết mọi chuyện sẽ không đơn giản như vậy. Nakưmi là một cô gái rất yếu đuối trong chuyện tình cảm. Nếu cô ấy biết Malik ở cạnh mình không phải vì tình yêu mà chỉ là một màn kịch thì chắc chắn cô sẽ không thể chịu nổi. Không ai dám chắc chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra sau đó với cô! Nghĩa là nếu lúc này Anna để Malik ở bên cạnh Nakưmi thì cô sẽ phải chấp nhận việc hai người đó bên nhau mãi mãi!

Cô nên làm gì đây khi phải lựa chọn giữa một bên là Malik – người con trai cô yêu thương bằng cả trái tim mình và một bên là…

Cô nhìn thật sâu vào đôi mắt màu xanh biển trước mặt, nó thật đẹp nhưng cũng thật buồn. Rõ ràng là Anzu lúc này rất lo lắng cho bệnh tình của chị mình. Cố gắng nuốt những giọt nước mắt vào lòng, cô gượng mỉm cười và nói:

- Không sao đâu. Tôi hiểu mà… Được rồi, tôi đồng ý! Bởi vì những gì cậu muốn cũng chính là những gì tôi muốn, Sami…

Anna giật mình đưa tay bụm miệng lại nhưng không kịp. Lẽ ra cô không nên nói ra cái tên ấy vào lúc này. Anzu nhìn cô ngạc nhiên:

- Cậu vừa gọi tôi là…

- Không có gì đâu! – Anna ngắt lời – Cậu đừng để ý. Chỉ vì nhìn cậu khá giống một người bạn cũ của tôi nên tôi buột miệng vậy thôi.

- À, thì ra là thế. Mà thôi, có lẽ tôi nên quay về sớm. Tôi rất lo cho chị tôi. Dạo này chị ấy rất yếu và lại còn hay than lạnh nữa. Cho dù… cậu có là ai đi nữa thì… tôi cũng cảm ơn cậu. Chào cậu!

Nói xong, Anzu vội quay bước trở về. Nhưng trong lòng cô bỗng có cảm giác rất lạ. Tiếng "Sami" mà Anna vừa gọi cô như muốn gợi lên trong cô kí ức về một khoảng thời gian rất xa xăm nào đó.

Trong lúc đó, Anna vẫn đứng bất động. Cô lẩm bẩm: "Không thể nào… Chẳng lẽ là..". Rồi bỗng nhiên cô nhắm mắt lại, bắt chéo hai tay trước ngực rồi nói nhanh:

_- Dịch chuyển!_

Trong lúc đó, tại nhà Anzu…

Malik nhìn theo bóng của Kaiba mà thấp thỏm không yên. Rồi như giật mình nhớ ra, anh quay lại Nakưmi và thấy cô đang nhìn mình chằm chằm. Cô cố gắng nói một cách khó nhọc trong khi vẫn nắm lấy tay Malik:

- A… anh.. vừa… nói gì thế… Ai là… người yêu… của anh…?

Malik cúi đầu, bóp trán. Trời ạ, bây giờ thì anh biết xử lý việc này như thế nào đây? Nếu nói thật thì Nakưmi sẽ không chịu nổi. Nhưng nếu không thì… Anh tự trách mình sao lại vô ý đến nỗi nói ra những lời đó trước mặt cô cơ chứ.

- L… lạnh… quá…

Malik ngẩng lên và hoảng hồn khi thấy Nakưmi gần như đang tự siết cổ mình vậy! Anh vội gỡ tay cô ra, kéo tấm chăn che kín cổ cô rồi nhẹ giọng nói:

- Để anh đi lấy cho em chút nước ấm!

Thực ra, Malik cũng muốn lợi dụng cơ hội này để tránh mặt Nakưmi một lát. Ít ra anh cũng có thời gian để suy nghĩ xem mình nên làm gì tiếp theo. Anh đi nhanh xuống bếp và rót một ly nước. Anh tặc lưỡi, thở dài rồi trở lại phòng Nakưmi. Nhưng vừa tới cửa, anh đã phải dừng lại khi nhìn thấy… Sakura! "Sao cô ấy lại ở đây?", anh thầm nghĩ.

- Cô… cô là ai!? – Nakưmi hốt hoảng hỏi.

- Nằm yên đó! – Anna nói như ra lệnh.

Và trước khi Nakưmi kịp có thêm bất kì phản ứng nào khác, Anna đã đặt bàn tay lên cổ cô, một luồng ánh sáng màu tím nhạt lan tỏa khắp phòng. Sắc mặt của cô dần trở lại bình thường. Cô thiếp ngủ đi, nhưng dường như tình trạng của cô đã ổn.

- _Thần chú Phục sinh_ sao!? – Malik lẩm bẩm.

Malik **biết** câu thần chú này. Đó là câu thần chú dùng để phục hồi lại sức mạnh linh hồn cho những người bị bàn tay Thần chết chạm đến mà vì một lý do nào đó vẫn chưa chết hoặc đã chết nhưng chưa quá 48 giờ đồng hồ! Tuy nhiên, nó chỉ có thể được sử dụng bởi những thành viên của bộ tộc sông Nile, và người sử dụng nó sẽ phải chịu một hậu quả khá nặng nề.

Luồng ánh sáng kia dần tắt lịm. Anna lảo đảo bước ra khỏi phòng. Nhưng chỉ vừa tới cửa thì cô đã quỵ xuống, vẻ mặt không còn chút sức sống. Malik không còn nghĩ nổi gì nữa, anh đặt vội ly nước qua một bên rồi ôm chặt lấy cô. Anh lay gọi nhưng dường như cô không còn chút phản ứng.

Anna dần rơi vào vô thức. "Malik, em yêu anh. Em không có mơ ước gì khác hơn là được ở bên cạnh anh. Nhưng… em không thể khiến Sami đau khổ. Em chỉ muốn làm những gì tốt đẹp nhất cho cô ấy. Em xin lỗi…"

- Sakura! Làm ơn… tỉnh lại đi! – Malik kêu tên cô trong tuyệt vọng.

- Anh có gọi thì cô ấy cũng không thể tỉnh lại đâu!

Malik giật mình quay lại. Là Alan! Anh đã đứng đó từ lúc nào. Anh lại gần Malik rồi bảo:

- Sakura vừa sử dụng thần chú Phục sinh nên đã mất đi khá nhiều năng lượng tinh thần. Cô ấy đã cố gắng cứu Nakưmi! Lẽ ra cô ấy sẽ không rơi vào tình trạng này nếu bây giờ không phải ban đêm, lúc mà cơ thể chúng tôi yếu nhất. Ngay khi cảm nhận được loại thần chú ấy đang được sử dụng ở đây, tôi đã lập tức tìm đến. Tôi rất lo cho cô ấy!

Alan ngừng lại, thở dài nhìn sắc mặt nhợt nhạt của Anna rồi nói tiếp:

- Bình thường thì chúng tôi có khả năng tự hồi phục hoặc chữa khỏi cho người khác trong những trường hợp như thế này. Nhưng với cô ấy thì khác. Không ai có đủ khả năng để chữa trị cho Công chúa sông Nile mà cô ấy lại không còn đủ sức để tự chữa cho mình! Bây giờ muốn cứu sống cô ấy thì chỉ còn một cách…

- Cách gì? Anh nói nhanh đi! – Malik nôn nóng.

- Chúng ta sẽ đưa cô ấy trở về 3000 năm trước và nhờ chính cô ấy trong quá khứ giúp đỡ! Đây là cách duy nhất dù mới nghe có vẻ khá hoang đường. Nhưng nếu muốn thực hiện thì tôi cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu! Cậu sẽ đi cùng với cô ấy, vì tôi còn phải ở lại đây để duy trì sự kết nối giữa hai thế giới, nếu không thì hai người sẽ không thể quay về đây được. Cậu nên suy nghĩ kĩ, vì nếu có trục trặc gì xảy ra thì cậu sẽ phải ở lại thế giới đó vĩnh viễn đấy!

- Tôi chẳng nghĩ được nhiều như thế. Đối với tôi bây giờ, Anna là quan trọng nhất. Chỉ cần cô ấy có cơ hội bình phục thì tôi sẵn sàng chấp nhận mọi rủi ro.

- Vậy thì… chúng ta bắt đầu thôi!

Alan nói, nhưng khi anh đang chuẩn bị triển khai ma trận thì…

- Khoan đã! Anh Malik…

- Anzu!? – Malik quay lại hỏi – Em… về rồi à?

- Em đứng ở đây từ nãy giờ và đã nghe hết tất cả! – Anzu trả lời – Em... Uhm… Anh… nhưng…

Anzu lúng túng bẻ bẻ mấy ngón tay. Cô thực sự không biết mình nên làm gì hay nói gì nữa. Làm sao cô có thể yêu cầu Malik không_ở bên cạnh_ Anna khi chính cô ấy là người đã cứu sống chị Nakưmi! Nhưng nếu không, khi chị ấy tỉnh lại thì cô biết giải thích ra sao…

- Không sao đâu! – Như hiểu được những suy nghĩ trong lòng Anzu, Malik mỉm cười trấn an – Chị của em ổn rồi mà. Giờ cô ấy chỉ cần ngủ một giấc thôi… Anh xin lỗi, nhưng anh nghĩ bây giờ mình cần ở bên cạnh Anna.

Anzu gật đầu. Thật ra bây giờ trong lòng cô còn lo cho Anna hơn cả chị Nakưmi! Chính cô cũng không hiểu tại sao mình lại như thế nữa. Từ ngày cha mẹ bị tai nạn giao thông và mất nửa năm trước, cô chỉ còn chị là người thân duy nhất và cũng là người quan trọng nhất đối với cô. Nhưng… cái cảm giác cô đang trải qua lúc này nghĩa là gì?

- Thu xếp ổn thỏa rồi chứ? – Alan lên tiếng – Chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu ngay, không còn thời gian nữa đâu!

Alan bảo Anzu cùng mình tránh ra xa một chút rồi bắt đầu niệm thần chú. Một ngôi sao sáu cánh màu tím nhạt xuất hiện bao trùm Malik và Anna. Ngôi sao sáng dần lên và cuối cùng tạo ra một vầng hào quang chói đến mức Anzu phải đưa tay che mắt lại.

Khi cô mở mắt ra thì hai người kia đã không còn ở đó nữa. Cô thầm cầu nguyện cho họ được bình an trở về, dẫu cô không biết khi ấy thì mình sẽ phải ứng xử ra sao giữa một bên là họ và một bên là người chị thân yêu của cô!

Và cô cũng không thể biết rằng chuyến đi về quá khứ ấy không chỉ có hai người đó mà còn có cả… Kaiba! Cậu đã đứng ở ngay bên ngoài cửa từ lâu nhưng không vào vì cậu nhận ra có một người khác đang đứng nhìn chằm chằm vào nhà! Ánh sáng từ bên trong hắt ra đủ để cậu thấy đó là một thanh niên có mái tóc bạch kim đang nở một nụ cười nửa miệng đầy khó hiểu.

Linh cảm không lành, cậu định vào nhà báo cho mọi người thì luồng ánh sáng từ ngôi sao màu tím đã bao trùm lấy cậu! Cậu chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì đã thấy mình bị cuốn đi và mất hết ý thức.

Trong lúc đó, anh thanh niên tóc bạch kim kia nhếch mép cười thêm một lần nữa rồi quay lưng đi và mất hút giữa bóng đêm.

**(TBC)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chú thích:**  
>-Text: lời nói bình thường<br>/Text/: lời nói của Yami trong đường liên kết bằng ý nghĩ với Yugi

Và giờ thì...bắt đầu nào!

**CHAP 11: TRANH TỐI TRANH SÁNG**

Anzu đứng ngồi không yên suốt ba tiếng đồng hồ. Cô rất muốn biết tình hình của Malik và Anna nhưng lại không biết phải hỏi ai. Chị Nakưmi đã ngủ yên, còn Alan vẫn nhắm mắt niệm thần chú. Cô thở dài, đứng lên đi mở cửa sổ rồi nhìn chằm chằm vào bầu trời tối đen như mực.

Bỗng Anzu giật mình khi thấy căn phòng đột nhiên sáng hẳn lên. Cô quay lại thì nhận ra đó là vầng hào quang lúc nãy. Khi nó dịu đi cũng là lúc cô reo lên mừng rỡ:

- Anh Malik! Chị Anna!

Cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi hai người đó đã trở về bình yên. Nhìn sắc mặt của Anna bình thường trở lại, cô thực sự cảm thấy hạnh phúc.

Malik ngạc nhiên nhìn Anzu. Anh không thể hiểu nổi tại sao cô lại vui mừng đến thế. Có lẽ nhận ra phản ứng của mình hơi không bình thường, cô im bặt rồi lúng túng cúi mặt xuống, cố gắng tránh ánh mắt của mọi người. Cô thực sự cũng không hiểu nổi bản thân vào lúc này nữa.

- Chúng tôi phải đi rồi! – Alan lên tiếng phá vỡ sự im lặng đang bao trùm – Cảm ơn anh, Malik! Nếu không có anh, Sakura khó mà giữ được tính mạng.

- Khoan đã! Tình trạng Sakura như thế này mà anh còn định đưa cô ấy đi đâu? – Malik hỏi.

- Trở về sông Nile! – Alan trả lời – Những người thuộc bộ tộc của chúng tôi luôn phải ở đó vào đúng 12 giờ đêm nếu không muốn mất mạng!

- Đúng rồi!

- "Đúng"!?

- À… không! Không có gì! – Malik vội xua tay.

Hình như trong phút chốc, Malik đã quên đi thân phận thật sự của Anna, quên rằng dòng sông Nile chính là nguồn sống của những người như cô và… cha anh!

Ngày ấy, bất chấp mọi rào cản, cha đã lấy mẹ anh – một con người bình thường. Cuộc sống êm đềm trôi đi cho đến khi anh lên mười tuổi. Việc ông biến mất vào ban ngày và chỉ trở về vào nửa đêm không thể qua mắt được những người đứng đầu bộ tộc. Thế rồi việc gì phải đến cũng đã đến. Một ngày nọ, ông đột ngột biến mất. Kể từ đó, anh không bao giờ còn gặp lại ông nữa nhưng anh vẫn nhớ những lời cuối cùng ông căn dặn:

"Con và mẹ hãy đi khỏi đây càng nhanh càng tốt, và nhớ không được cho bất kì ai biết con chỉ mang một nửa dòng máu của con người. Nếu không cả hai sẽ gặp nguy hiểm!"

- Được rồi! – Alan nói dù ánh mắt vẫn mang đầy vẻ nghi hoặc – Bây giờ tôi phải đóng lại đường liên kết xuyên thời gian và trở về sông Nile ngay. Chúng tôi không còn thời gian nữa.

Nói xong, Alan nhắm mắt lại và niệm một thần chú. Ngôi sao sáu cánh màu tím xuất hiện. Tuy nhiên, ngay sau đó nó lại đột ngột biến mất còn Alan bị ngã vật ra đằng sau. Khuôn mặt của anh lộ rõ vẻ hoang mang.

- Có chuyện gì vậy? – Mọi người hoảng hốt hỏi.

- Có gì đó không ổn rồi! Tôi không thể nào đóng nó lại được. Nếu tôi đoán không nhầm thì lúc đưa Malik và Sakura trở về quá khứ, tôi đã vô tình đem theo một người khác, và người đó chưa quay lại!

- Liệu có gì nghiêm trọng không?

- Tôi hy vọng là không! – Alan thở dài – Nhưng chẳng ai biết chắc được. Có lẽ tôi sẽ còn phải quay trở lại đây, còn trước mắt tôi phải đưa Sakura về Ai Cập đã…

Alan tỏ ra khá mệt mỏi. Việc sử dụng phép thuật vào lúc này khiến anh mất nhiều sức hơn bình thường. Thế nhưng anh vẫn cố gắng đưa Sakura đi trước ánh mắt lo lắng của Malik và Anzu!

- Anh Malik! Lúc nãy anh định nói gì thế?

Malik giật mình khi nghe giọng nói của Anzu. Anh ấp úng trả lời rồi đi đến cửa sổ để cố gắng tránh mặt cô, nhưng cũng nhờ thế mà anh nhìn thấy một cậu con trai đang nằm gục ở đó. Anh quay vào gọi:

- Anzu! Có người…

Anzu đến gần cửa sổ, nhìn xuống rồi bỗng hoảng hốt kêu lên:

- Kaiba!

- Tên cậu ấy là Kaiba à? – Malik hỏi.

- À… vâng… Anh đỡ cậu ấy vào nhà giúp em được không? Hình như cậu ấy không được ổn lắm.

Malik gật đầu rồi đi nhanh ra bên ngoài. Anh đưa Kaiba vào nhà rồi bảo Anzu:

- Hãy chăm sóc cậu ấy và chị của em. Anh có việc phải đi rồi.

Không để Anzu kịp phản ứng, Malik đã nhanh chóng rời khỏi đó và bước đi giữa bóng đêm mờ mịt. Thực ra thì chính anh cũng không biết mình đang đi đâu nữa, chỉ có điều anh không muốn ở lại đây, bên cạnh… Nakưmi! Anh không biết mình sẽ phải ứng xử ra sao khi cô tỉnh dậy.

Trong lúc đó, tại một cửa hàng trò chơi nhỏ cách đó hơn một cây số…

/Yugi!/

- Lại chuyện gì nữa, con ma ngốc nghếch kia?

Yugi trả lời với giọng ngái ngủ. Thực ra thì cậu đã quá quen với việc bị linh hồn trong Trò chơi ngàn năm lẵng nhẵng bám theo và hỏi những câu cực kì ngớ ngẩn không đầu không cuối vào những lúc rất oái ăm như lúc này – 11 giờ 45 phút đêm!

-Bắt đầu hồi tưởng-

Đó là đêm đầu tiên sau khi Yugi và ông nội trở về nhà từ bệnh viện. Sau khi ông đã ngủ, cậu trở về phòng và bật đèn lên. Đúng lúc đó thì trong đầu cậu vang lên một giọng nói…

/Yugi!/

- Chuyện gì thế!? – Yugi chán nản hỏi.

/Cái vật đó hay nhỉ? Nó tự phát sáng à?/

Sau 3 giây, chính xác là 3 giây 28, kể từ khi câu hỏi kia ra đời, cả thân người của Yugi đã yên vị dưới sàn nhà. Trời ạ! Cậu không thể tưởng tượng đến năm 2012 mà vẫn có người không biết tới đèn điện! Ơ khoan đã, đó đâu phải là người hiện đại nhỉ?

- Đó là cái đèn điện!

/Điện là cái gì?/

Yugi muốn cười lớn nhưng không nổi do ảnh hưởng của cú sốc tập hai! Cậu không biết nên giải thích ra sao nữa. Mà… giải thích những kiến thức này với người cổ đại chắc cũng chả có tác dụng gì, cậu nghĩ thế. Bắt gặp ánh mắt "khó tả" của cậu, linh hồn kia bực bội hỏi:

/Ngươi nghĩ gì mà lại nhìn ta như thế hả?/

- Ta chán ngươi quá rồi đó, con ma ngốc nghếch ạ!

/Gọi ta là Yami!/ - Linh hồn hét lên. Sự tức giận của cậu ta bây giờ có lẽ đã lớn bằng hai quả bom nguyên tử được ném xuống Hiroshima và Nagasaki cộng lại!

Đó là cái tên mà chính Yugi đã đặt khi nhận ra rằng linh hồn kia không thể nhớ được tên của mình. Cậu cũng chẳng hiểu mình đặt ra cái tên đó làm gì, nhưng xem chừng nó khá thú vị!

- Cũng vậy thôi… - Yugi cười thản nhiên trước ánh mắt mang hình viên đạn của Yami – Dù có gọi thế nào thì ngươi cũng vẫn chỉ là một con ma ngốc nghếch mà thôi!

/Ngươi… Ta nói cho ngươi biết, ta là PHARAOH đấy!/

- Ta cũng nói cho ngươi biết, đây là THẾ KỈ 21 rồi đấy!

- Kết thúc hồi tưởng-

/Này, có nghe ta gọi không đấy?/ - Yami hét toáng lên khiến Yugi giật mình.

- Có… - Yugi vừa uể oải đáp vừa rúc người vào tấm chăn mỏng cho đỡ lạnh – Lại chuyện có tên nào đó theo dõi chúng ta 24/24 chứ gì?

/Không phải chuyện đó!/

- Hay là chuyện ngươi gặp Seth, Sami với Jono nào đó? Ta nói rồi, họ là bạn của ta…

/Đây không phải là lúc giỡn đâu. Ta cảm thấy sắp có chuyện lớn rồi!/

- Chuyện gì thế? – Yugi bắt đầu lo lắng với cách nói nghiêm túc bất thường của Yami.

/Hình như hai thần chú Phục sinh và dịch chuyển xuyên thời gian vừa được sử dụng…/

- Thần chú á!? – Yugi ngắt lời. Cậu vốn có hứng thú đặc biệt với thần chú và pháp thuật mà.

/Uhm… Đó là hai trong số những câu thần chú của riêng bộ tộc sông Nile. Với thần chú Phục sinh thì không có vấn đề gì nghiêm trọng, nhưng câu thần chú kia thì khác. Ta có thể cảm nhận được cánh cửa nối liền hai thế giới vẫn chưa được đóng lại. Nếu trong khoảng thời gian này, có người thời nay dịch chuyển về quá khứ hay ngược lại mà không trở về nữa, lịch sử thế giới có thể bị đảo lộn/

- Này! Ngươi cứ từ từ thôi, làm gì mà nói như ma đuổi vậy! Nhưng mà tóm lại thì ngươi nói chuyện đó với ta để làm gì?

/Chúng ta cần phải đến nơi câu thần chú đó được sử dụng càng nhanh càng tốt!/

- Cái gì!?

Yugi há hốc miệng vì sốc và ngay sau đó đã rơi thẳng xuống sàn nhà. Yami có điên hay không mà lại bảo cậu rời khỏi nhà vào lúc này chứ?

- Thôi nào! Bây giờ là gần nửa đêm rồi đấy!

/Nhanh lên đi! Ta đã bảo đây không phải là chuyện đùa rồi! Để đến sáng mai thì ta không còn biết được đó là chỗ nào nữa đâu!/

- Nhưng mà… nếu đến được chỗ đó rồi thì ngươi định làm gì tiếp theo?

/Ta chưa biết nữa! Nhưng ta biết rằng mình cần phải đến đó, vì như vậy thì ít ra ta cũng biết được vài điều./

Yugi quay sang nhìn Yami chằm chằm. Thực ra thì cậu cũng cảm nhận được Yami không hề nói đùa. Dù việc đi đường vào nửa đêm vốn là chuyện cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến, nhưng… Cậu thở dài, ngồi dậy rồi đáp gọn:

- Ừ.

Yugi thận trọng bước xuống theo từng bậc thang, cố gắng không tạo ra bất cứ tiếng động nào. Cậu chỉ sợ nếu ông và mẹ thức giấc thì sẽ rất khó để giải thích! Cậu tra chìa khóa vào ổ khóa cửa mà mắt cứ nhìn láo liên. Ra tới đường, cậu mới dám thở mạnh và cứ có cảm giác mình đang làm chuyện gì đó rất mờ ám.

Yugi cứ đi giữa bầu trời đen kịt mà không biết mình đang đi đâu. Cậu chỉ đi theo cảm nhận của Yami mà thôi. Và địa điểm Yami bảo cậu dừng lại là…

- Này, ngươi có nhầm không đấy? Đây là nhà của Anzu mà!

/Ý ngươi là Sami!?/ - Yami hỏi.

- Ta đã nói với ngươi_n_ lần rồi! Đó là Anzu, bạn của ta chứ không phải Sami gì gì đó!

/Nhưng mà… trông cô ấy giống, rất giống Sami! Hơn nữa ta cảm nhận họ có điểm gì đó rất giống nhau. Không lẽ là…/

- Hả!?

/À không… không có gì! Mà chúng ta về nhà thôi!/ - Yami nói như muốn đánh trống lảng.

- Cái gì cơ!? Ngươi lôi ta dậy vào giữa đêm, đi đến tận đây chỉ để ngó một cái rồi về à?

/Thì ngươi nhìn đi! Nhà cô ấy đã tắt hết đèn rồi! Chả còn ai thức thì chúng ta ở đây ngắm ma à? Sáng mai chúng ta sẽ quay lại./

Yugi tặc lưỡi, thở dài rồi quay bước ra về. Làn gió đêm thổi qua làm cậu nổi cả da gà. Cảm giác bất an bỗng tràn ngập tâm trí cậu.

**(TBC)**

**T.B: ***Đọc từ trên xuống dưới* *Đọc lại từ dưới lên trên* *lẩm bẩm*: đứa vừa viết ra cái đám bòng bong này là mình sao?  
>*lủi lủi mở cửa sau topic chuồn thẳng<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

**Note's:** (Cái này sẽ được sử dụng từ đây về sau, nên làm ơn nhớ kĩ!)

/Text/: Những lời nói trong đường liên kết bằng ý nghĩ của Yami hoặc của những người ở kiếp trước.

/Text/: Những lời nói trong đường liên kết bằng ý nghĩ của Yugi hoặc của những người ở kiếp sau.

_Text _: Những câu nói nằm trong ý nghĩ, giấc mơ, tiềm thức, vô thức... của nhân vật.

Text: Những lời nói trong lúc bình thường, của những người cùng thời đại (tức là sống cùng ở hiện đại hay quá khứ) nói chuyện với nhau trong chính thời của họ.

**Text:** Những lời nói của những người cùng thời đại nói chuyện với nhau trong thời không-phải-của-họ (như người cổ đai nói với nhau trong thời hiện đại và ngược lại^^) Lưu ý rằng những người không cùng thời và không liên quan với nhân vật đang nói không thể nghe được đoạn đố thoại này.

**_Text:_** Những lời nói của những người khác thời đại nhưng có liên hệ với nhau, nói trong bối cảnh cả thời cổ đai lẫn hiện đại. Những người không liên quan đến các nhân vật đang nói cũng không thể nghe được.

Và đây là chap mới^^

**CHAP 12: ĐÂY LÀ ĐÂU? (PHẦN 1)**

-Thành phố Domino, Nhật Bản-

Chiếc đồng hồ treo tường điểm bảy giờ trong lúc cậu con trai tóc ba màu còn đang ngáp ngắn ngáp dài trên giường. Cũng phải thôi, đến tận hai giờ sáng cậu mới chập chờn ngủ được kia mà! Tất cả chỉ vì con ma kia tự nhiên dựng cậu dậy vào nửa đêm, dắt đi một hồi và cuối cùng bảo cậu… về nhà ngủ một cách rất tỉnh bơ! Ức chế vậy thì ai mà ngủ cho nổi.

/Này, dậy đi!/

- Ngươi không thể để cho ta ngủ thêm một lát được sao? – Yugi lầm bầm.

/Không!/ - Yami đáp lại - /Đến nhà Sa… à quên… Anzu nhanh lên!/

- Để rồi tới đó ngươi lại bảo ta quay về như tối hôm qua hả? Ta sẽ không đi và để ngươi biến ta thành kẻ ngốc đến lần thứ hai đâu. Trật tự đi!

/Hừ, chính vì ta không nghĩ ngươi là kẻ ngốc nên mới gọi ngươi đi đấy! Tin hay không tin, muốn hay không muốn thì ngươi cũng sẽ bị cuốn vào những chuyện sắp xảy ra với tư cách là người được chọn. Nếu ngươi vẫn ngoan cố muốn đảo chiều chiếc bánh xe định mệnh, mọi việc có thể sẽ không còn cứu vãn được nữa!/

Yugi giật mình trước cách nói nghiêm túc của Yami. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu cảm nhận được uy lực từ lời nói của linh hồn Pharaoh! Cậu thở dài, uể oải bước xuống rồi với tay lấy cái áo khoác đang treo trên tường. Nhưng khi cậu vừa quay mặt ra cửa thì…

- Ơ… ông… ông nội! Sao ông vào phòng cháu mà không gõ cửa?

Yugi hỏi với giọng trách móc nhưng không giấu nổi vẻ hoang mang. Thì ra ông cậu đã đứng ở cửa phòng từ lúc nào rồi!

- Cháu thậm chí còn không đóng cửa phòng lại! Ông nhớ rằng cháu luôn khóa kĩ cửa phòng trước khi ngủ. Nói thật đi, tối hôm qua cháu đã đi đâu?

Câu hỏi của ông nội như sét đánh bên tai Yugi. Cậu cúi gầm mặt xuống không nói gì, hay đúng hơn là cậu không biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu. Đến tận bây giờ cậu vẫn chưa nói cho ông biết về sự tồn tại của Yami vì không muốn ông lo lắng.

- Cháu đã gặp _ai_?

- _Ai_ là ai cơ ạ? – Yugi cố tỏ ra bình thường nhưng trong lòng không khỏi thắc mắc, chẳng lẽ ông đã biết điều gì đó.

- Ông rất lo cho cháu! – Ông nội nhẹ giọng – Nếu cháu không muốn nói thì ông cũng không ép, nhưng ông muốn cháu biết rằng ông sẽ luôn ở bên cháu dù bất kì chuyện xảy ra.

- Cháu sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu ông. Bây giờ cháu phải sang nhà Anzu có chút việc riêng. Tạm biệt ông!

- Ừ, đi cẩn thận nhé!

Ông nội nhìn Yugi đang bước xuống cầu thang một cách vội vã mà chỉ biết thở dài. Ông dễ dàng nhận ra cháu mình đã thay đổi rất nhiều kể từ chuyến khai quật định mệnh ấy. Những lời mà Công chúa sông Nile nói với ông vẫn văng vẳng trong tâm trí như muốn nhắc ông nhớ rằng mọi thứ chưa hẳn đã kết thúc.

Tại nhà Anzu…

_Seth's POV_

**_- Kaiba! Cậu tỉnh rồi à?_**

Tôi nghe như có tiếng ai đó gọi mình trong cơn mơ màng, nó gần gũi và ấm áp làm sao. Nhưng… tên tôi đâu phải là Kaiba? Hay đã có sự nhầm lẫn? Tôi mở mắt ra và giật mình khi thấy cô gái trước mặt…

**_- Sami! Sao em…_**

Tôi định ngồi dậy nhưng không thể. Cả người tôi đau ê ẩm, đầu óc choáng váng. Ánh mắt của Sami chứa đựng sự quan tâm và lo lắng cho tôi. Nhưng tại sao em ấy lại gọi tôi là Kaiba? Tôi không hiểu.

**_- Kaiba! Cậu ổn chứ?_**

**_- Anh ổn, Sami! _**– Tôi trả lời, vẫn không khỏi thắc mắc với cách Sami gọi mình.

-******_Cái gì cơ!? _**– Sami tỏ ra hoảng hốt – **_Cậu sao vậy, Kaiba? Cậu nói Sami nào cơ?_**

Tôi càng lúc càng không hiểu. Đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh, tôi cảm thấy hoang mang thật sự khi nhận ra đây không phải là nhà của mình. Từ bức tường, cánh cửa, chiếc giường tôi đang nằm, các đồ vật trang trí trong nhà… Tất cả những thứ đó tôi đều chưa từng nhìn thấy. Tôi nắm chặt vai cô gái mà tới giờ phút này tôi đã đoan chắc không phải Sami và hét lên:

**_- Nói đi! Nói cho tôi biết, cô là ai và tôi đang ở đâu?_**

**_- Bình tĩnh lại đi, Kaiba! Tớ là Anzu đây mà. Hay là tối hôm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?_**

Câu nói của Anzu khiến tôi giật mình nhớ lại những chuyện đã xảy ra tối hôm qua! Lúc đó… tôi đang ở một căn lều dọc theo bờ sông Nile, tôi không muốn về vì vẫn còn buồn chuyện của Sami. Tại sao em ấy lại không nghe lời tôi mà nhất quyết phải cưới Jono cho bằng được? Nghe theo sự sắp xếp của tôi để trở thành hoàng hậu của Pharaoh không phải sẽ tốt hơn sao? Rồi trong khi mải suy nghĩ, tôi bỗng thấy mình bị một cơn gió, đúng hơn là một luồng ánh sáng màu tím cuốn đi nhanh đến mức tôi không kịp kêu lên một tiếng. Và bây giờ thì tôi đang ở đây…

_Normal_

Yugi vừa đi đến nhà Anzu vừa miên man suy nghĩ. Những lời Yami vừa nói thật sự rất không bình thường. Cậu cố hỏi thêm nhưng chỉ được đáp lại bằng sự im lặng và đôi khi là những cái chép miệng, thở dài.

- Tới rồi đó! Giờ chúng ta làm gì nữa? – Yugi hỏi khi cả hai đứng trước nhà Anzu.

/Dĩ nhiên là đi vào bên trong chứ còn làm gì nữa. Hỏi vớ vẩn!/

Yugi với tay định bấm chuông cửa nhưng cậu ngừng lại ngay khi nhận ra rằng cổng không khóa! Linh cảm có điều chẳng lành, cậu chạy ngay vào bên trong mà không kịp nghĩ ngợi gì thêm. Cậu vặn thử ổ khóa cửa và nhận ra rằng nó chỉ khép hờ lại. Cậu hét to:

- Anzu! Cậu có nhà không? Anzu!

Yugi cứ gọi trong sự hốt hoảng cho đến lúc thấy hình bóng cô gái tóc nâu xuất hiện mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Anzu vừa thấy cậu đã vội nói ngay:

- Yugi! Cậu xem Kaiba… Cậu ấy…

Không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra nhưng Yugi cũng đi theo Anzu vào phòng. Nhưng chưa kịp bước vào thì Yugi đã phải ngạc nhiên khi nghe Kaiba gọi mình theo cách mà không ai có thể tin nổi:

**_- Pharaoh! Sao ngài lại…_**

Trước mắt Yugi là Kaiba đang mặc trên người bộ áo của người Ai Cập cổ đại! Yugi còn đang chưa kịp nói gì thì đã nghe Yami nói như ra lệnh:

/Ra ngoài đi! Ta có chuyện cần nói./

Như bình thường Yugi đã đáp trả lại Yami mấy câu, nhưng không hiểu sao lúc này cậu lại không dám làm như vậy. Cậu quay sang Anzu nói:

- Xin lỗi, tớ có việc phải ra bên ngoài một chút. Cậu cứ ở đây chờ tớ nhé!

Yugi bước ra sân và tựa người vào một gốc cây to ở đó nhìn lên bầu trời trong xanh. Cậu vừa định mở miệng thì…

/Đừng nói thành tiếng!/ - Yami chặn cậu lại.

/Ờ được! Nhưng có chuyện gì mà ngươi phải gọi ta ra đây mới nói được?/

/Chắc ngươi cũng nhận ra người con trai ngươi vừa gặp không phải là Kaiba của ngày thường rồi, đúng không?/

/Đúng là ta có cảm giác như thế! – Yugi thở dài – Nhất là khi ta nhận ra bộ quần áo đó…/

/Đó chắc chắn là Seth! Ta không thể nhầm lẫn được. _Khí _của người này mặc dù giống, rất giống của Kaiba nhưng lại không hoàn toàn trùng khớp…/

/_Khí!_?/ - Yugi ngạc nhiên hỏi.

/Đó là cách mà bộ tộc sông Nile phân biệt những con người khác nhau. Giải thích ra rất phức tạp, mà nói chung là ngươi cũng chưa cần biết vội. Nếu ta đoán không nhầm, do khí của hai người đó tương đối giống nhau, nên khi sử dụng thần chú Dịch chuyển xuyên thời gian thì Seth đã bị đưa về đây, còn Kaiba vẫn bị kẹt lại trong thế giới Ai Cập cổ đại!/

/Này! Tại sao ngươi lại biết nhiều chuyện về bộ tộc sông Nile như vậy? Không lẽ là…/

/Ngươi không cần biết! – Yami ngắt lời – Việc của chúng ta là phải tìm cách đưa Seth trở về thế giới đó càng sớm càng tốt!/

/Tại sao?/

/Y phục Seth đang mặc là của thần quan! Điều đó có nghĩa là Seth đã bị đưa đến thế giới này trước thời điểm diễn ra cuộc chiến của ta và Zork, vì trước khi phong ấn linh hồn mình lại, ta đã nói rằng Seth sẽ là vị Pharaoh tiếp theo! Dù rằng vị trí của hai người đó thay đổi nhưng thời gian vẫn trôi đi. Nếu chúng ta không thể đưa Seth về chỗ cũ trước trận chiến đó thì…/

/Thì sao?/ - Yugi sốt ruột hỏi.

/Thì lịch sử thế giới có thể thay đổi hoàn toàn. Ngươi biết đấy, lịch sử thế giới có thể chia thành hai phần chính là phần quan trọng và phần không quan trọng. Nếu con người di chuyển xuyên thời gian vào những thời điểm không quan trọng thì không sao, nhưng nếu…/

/Dài dòng quá! Vào vấn đề chính đi!/

/Thì đó là vấn đề chính đấy! Nếu Seth không ở đó vào lúc diễn ra trận chiến ấy thì có thể Zork sẽ không bị tiêu diệt. Nếu vậy thì thế giới này có thể không còn tồn tại được cho đến tận ngày hôm nay! Ta chắc rằng ngươi không thể tưởng tượng được hắn mạnh đến thế nào đâu./

/Nguy hiểm đến thế sao?/

Yami gật đầu. Yugi thấy thế càng hoang mang hơn:

/Vậy bây giờ chúng ta phải làm gì?/

/Chắc chắn người triển khai câu thần chú sẽ còn quay trở lại đây! Người đó hẳn đã biết được đường liên kết xuyên thời gian chưa được đóng lại và cũng biết được sự nguy hiểm đến từ việc đó. Chắc sẽ không lâu đâu. Việc trước mắt là chúng ta phải xác định được Ai Cập cổ đại bây giờ ra sao rồi mới tính tiếp được./

/Nhưng làm sao chúng ta biết?/

/Ta sẽ giải thích điều đó sau! Nhưng ta cần nhắc ngươi rằng: tuyệt đối ngươi không được cho Seth biết ta đang ở trong cơ thể ngươi! Nhớ kĩ đấy!/

/Cái gì cơ? Tại sao lại không được nói?/ - Yugi thắc mắc.

/Vào nhà ngay đi! – Yami đột nhiên ra lệnh ra Yugi – Đi thẳng vào nhà và không được quay đầu lại!/

/Có chuyện gì…/

/Nhanh lên!/ - Yami giục Yugi thêm một lần nữa.

Dù chưa hiểu chuyện gì nhưng Yugi cũng đành phải bước vào nhà khi nhận ra sự nghiêm trọng trong cách nói của Yami. Ắt hẳn đã có chuyện gì đó, Yugi thầm nghĩ.

Có lẽ lúc ấy Yugi không để ý rằng có một người con trai tóc bạch kim đang đứng ở ngoài cổng nhìn chằm chằm vào trong nhà với nụ cười nửa miệng bí hiểm. Khi cậu vào nhà thì anh ta cũng quay lưng đi mất, nhưng không ai dám chắc rằng anh ta sẽ không trở lại.

**(TBC)**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAP 13: ĐÂY LÀ ĐÂU? (PHẦN 2)**

-Ai Cập, 3000 năm trước-

Kaiba tỉnh dậy mà cảm thấy cơ thể đau nhức kinh khủng. Cố nhướng đôi mắt lên, cậu giật mình khi nhận ra mình đang ở trong một căn phòng khác chứ không phải đang đứng trước cửa nhà Anzu như tối hôm trước. Cách bài trí của nó khiến cậu có cảm giác vừa quen vừa lạ, giống như cậu đã từng sống ở đây nhưng bây giờ lại không thể nhớ ra.

Thấy Kaiba tỉnh lại, một vài cô gái trong y phục thị nữ vội chạy đến và cúi đầu chào cậu một cách trang trọng khiến cậu ngơ ngác. Hình như họ còn nói thêm điều gì đó nhưng cậu lại không thể nghe ra. Họ đang dùng một thứ ngôn ngữ khác!

Các thị nữ tỏ ra cực kì bối rối khi thấy chủ nhân có vẻ không hiểu được điều mình nói. Đang lúc họ còn chưa biết phải làm gì tiếp theo thì có một cô gái bước vào phòng. Cô nhìn Kaiba rồi quay sang hỏi họ:

- Anh trai ta đã tỉnh lại rồi sao?

- Vâng, thưa tiểu thư Sami! Nhưng… hình như có chuyện gì đó khá bất thường, ngài ấy không thể hiểu được chúng tôi đang nói gì! Hơn nữa, bộ quần áo đó…

Nghe thế, Sami mới giật mình nhìn lại anh trai. Anh đang mặc một chiếc áo khoác màu trắng rất lạ. Đó không phải là y phục của thần quan! Cô nhíu mày rồi quay lại bảo:

- Các ngươi ra ngoài đi! Ta muốn ở riêng với với anh trai ta một lát.

Sami lại gần anh mình. Rõ ràng đó là Seth, anh trai cô nhưng tại sao cô cứ có cảm giác là không phải. Cô cảm thấy phân vân.

**_- Anh đã khỏe hơn chưa?_** – Sami lên tiếng sau một lúc im lặng.

Vừa nói, Sami vừa đưa tay sờ vào trán Kaiba để xem anh có sốt không, nhưng cô hoàn toàn bất ngờ khi thấy anh vội vã gạt tay cô ra.

**_- Anh làm sao thế?_**

**_- An… Anzu, t… tớ không sao. Chỉ là… tớ nghĩ… chúng ta không nên có những cử chỉ thân mật như thế…_**

-******_Anh nói gì vậy, Seth? _**– Sami ngạc nhiên – **_Anzu nào cơ? Em là Sami, em gái của anh kia mà._**

**_- Em… em gái!?_**

Kaiba há hốc miệng, dường như không thể tin được những gì mình đang nghe. Chỉ riêng việc cậu đang ở trong căn phòng này cũng là chuyện không thể ngờ đến rồi, huống chi là… cậu và… Anzu… Mà khoan đã, cô vừa gọi cậu là…

_**- Anzu! Cậu sao thế? Tên tớ là Kaiba cơ mà?**_

**_- Anh làm sao vậy?_** – Sami nói một cách lo lắng – **_Anh đã gặp chuyện gì sao? Em nghe nói anh đang ở sông Nile kia mà. Sao bỗng nhiên tối qua em lại thấy anh nằm gục trước cửa?_**

Kaiba không biết nên nói gì vào lúc này. Rõ ràng là Anzu đang nghĩ rằng cậu là anh trai của cô, nhưng tại sao lại thế? Thực sự đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với Anzu? Đúng là cậu thực sự rất muốn được Anzu quan tâm, chăm sóc, nhưng… không phải giống như thế này.

_Trong câm nín tôi yêu người mãi mãi  
>Một tâm hồn mười sáu tuổi ngây thơ<br>Cho mộng mơ, cho giấc ngủ đêm dài  
>Cho tuổi trẻ được nụ cười tươi thắm<br>Tôi cũng biết yêu âm thầm là cay đắng  
>Mà nói ra người đâu hiểu cho tôi.<em>

- Thưa thần quan và tiểu thư! – Một người lính hầu bước vào phòng và lên tiếng.

- Có chuyện gì thế? – Sami quay lại hỏi.

- Có lệnh của Pharaoh cho mời thần quan đến cung điện gấp ạ!

- Ta biết rồi! Ngươi cứ về trước đi.

Sami trả lời rồi quay lại nói với anh trai mình, người vẫn đang ngơ ngác nhìn khắp căn phòng như thể không hiểu bất cứ chuyện gì:

**_- Anh làm sao vậy? Pharaoh vừa có lệnh cho gọi anh đấy?_**

_Pharaoh sao!? Như vậy chắc chắn mình đang ở Ai Cập cổ đại rồi! Vậy cô gái kia… có lẽ không phải Anzu? Nhưng nếu vậy thì cô ấy là ai? Tại sao mình lại ở đây? Và mình sẽ phải làm gì tiếp theo?_ Suy nghĩ của Kaiba bây giờ không khác gì một mê cung.

Sami đi sang căn phòng bên cạnh. Lát sau, cô trở lại với một bộ y phục khác trên tay và đưa nó cho Kaiba. Cậu khẽ thở dài. Dù nó thực sự gò bó nhưng cậu không nghĩ mình có lựa chọn nào khác.

Kaiba bước từng bước đến cung điện với một người lính hầu dẫn đường. Cậu tò mò quan sát cảnh vật xung quanh. Đẹp và uy nghiêm quá! Hai bên đường, những hàng cây xanh lớn tạo nên một đường thẳng dài, đứng sừng sững như muốn thách thức với thời gian. Dưới chân, những phiến đá vuông vắn được đặt sát nhau, hoa văn của chúng thoạt trông có vẻ thô sơ nhưng nhìn kĩ lại thấy vô cùng tinh xảo. Mải trầm trồ thán phục, dường như cậu đã quên mất mình đang ở trong hoàn cảnh nào.

Đến cung điện, người lính nói mấy tiếng với Kaiba. Dù bất đồng ngôn ngữ nhưng cậu cũng hiểu rằng anh ta đang giục mình mau bước vào bên trong. Thực ra thì cậu cũng chưa thật sự hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, nhưng cậu nghĩ cứ vào bên trong xem tình hình ra sao đã.

Thoạt nhìn thấy khá nhiều lính gác trước mặt, Kaiba tưởng rằng thế nào mình cũng bị chặn lại. Nhưng vừa thấy cậu, họ đã vội hạ kiếm xuống, lùi sang hai bên và cung kính cúi đầu chào. Kaiba ngơ ngác nhìn họ rồi như bị một thứ gì đó thúc đẩy, cậu bước tiếp vào trong.

…..

- Chào thần quan Seth.

- Kìa, ngài hành lễ với Pharaoh đi chứ?

- Thần quan Seth!?

Mọi người chào thần quan Seth theo thói quen, nhưng họ bị bất ngờ khi thấy anh không trả lời mà chỉ nhìn họ giống như là anh chưa từng gặp họ trước đây. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, họ quay sang Pharaoh để tìm kiếm một sự trợ giúp.

**_- Có chuyện gì xảy ra với ngươi vậy, Seth? Hôm nay ta thấy ngươi không được ổn cho lắm._** – Vị Pharaoh trẻ tuổi lên tiếng.

Kaiba nhìn Pharaoh chằm chằm và trong đầu chỉ có đúng một suy nghĩ: _Mình có thể nghe được những gì người này nói sao?_

**_- Ngài… Tôi… tôi nghe được ngài nói…_** - Kaiba lắp bắp.

**_- Ngươi nói gì vậy, Seth?_** – Pharaoh ngạc nhiên –******_Ngươi nói cứ như ngươi không thể nghe được những người khác nói vậy._**

**_- Tôi không phải là Seth! Xin hãy tin tôi. Tên của tôi là Kaiba. Tối hôm qua tôi vẫn đang ở nhà của một người bạn, nhưng khi thức dậy thì tôi lại thấy mình ở đây. Tất cả mọi người đều không thể hiểu được tôi nói gì và tôi cũng không thể nghe họ nói, ngoại trừ ngài và cô gái có tên là Sami._**

Pharaoh nghe Kaiba nói mà thực lòng vẫn không hiểu chuyện gì. Ngài quay sang những thần quan khác, nhưng trong khi còn chưa kịp nói gì thì ngài đã nghe họ thắc mắc:

- Pharaoh! Ngài và Seth vừa nói chuyện gì thế?

- Cái gì? – Pharaoh ngạc nhiên – Đừng nói với ta là các ngươi không thể nghe được những gì chúng ta vừa nói.

- Vâng, đúng là như thế!

- Rốt cuộc chuyện này là sao? – Pharaoh bóp trán, rồi như chợt nhớ ra điều gì, ngài nói với một thần quan nữ đang đứng ở bên dưới – Isis, ngươi thử nhìn vào tâm hồn của người này xem có phải là thần quan Seth thật hay không?

- Vâng, thưa Pharaoh!

Isis đáp lại. Một lát sau, cô thu lại sợi Dây chuyền ngàn năm và khẽ lắc đầu.

- Không được sao, Isis? – Pharaoh hỏi.

- Được, nhưng… - Isis ngần ngừ - Tôi không biết phải diễn tả thế nào, nhưng… tôi có cảm giác thần quan Seth này vừa là thật, vừa là giả.

- Nghĩa là sao? – Mọi người thắc mắc.

- Trong buồng tim của cậu ấy, tôi chỉ nhìn thấy hình ảnh của Sami mà thôi…

- Điều đó đâu có gì lạ? Dù gì thì ngài ấy vẫn thương em gái mình nhất kia mà.

- Nhưng vấn đề là ở chỗ Akunadin! Seth vẫn luôn coi ông ấy không khác gì cha ruột, vậy mà tôi lại không hề nhìn thấy hình ảnh của ông. Và hơn nữa, mọi người không để ý rằng người này quá trẻ so với Seth hay sao?

Thực ra đó cũng là điều mà mọi người thắc mắc từ nãy đến giờ, chỉ có điều chưa ai nói ra mà thôi. Bây giờ mọi người đang rất bối rối. Chưa bao giờ gặp phải tình huống này nên họ cũng không biết phải xử lý ra sao.

- Và điều phức tạp hơn – Isis tiếp tục - dường như chỉ có Pharaoh mới nghe được tiếng của người này. Điều đó chứng tỏ rằng giữa hai người có một mối quan hệ đặc biệt mà không hề liên quan đến chúng ta.

Nghe vậy, Pharaoh giật mình. Người đang đứng trước mặt ngài gợi lên trong tiềm thức một cảm giác vừa gần gũi, vừa xa lạ. Một lát sau, ngài bỗng lên tiếng hỏi:

**_- Ngươi nói ngươi tên Kaiba?_**

**_- Đúng vậy!_** – Kaiba đáp.

**_- Vậy ngươi đến từ đâu?_**

**_- Nhật Bản._**

**_- Nhật Bản? Đó là nước nào vậy?_**

**_- Đó là một đất nước nằm rất xa nơi này. Dù có mọc cánh thì tôi cũng không đến đây được chỉ sau một đêm, chưa kể thời đại của tôi cách đây đến 3000 năm. Đó là điều khiến tôi rất thắc mắc. Khi nhận ra mình đang ở Ai Cập, tôi đã nghĩ có thể chính mọi người đã đưa tôi đến đây, vì đất nước này vốn nổi tiếng về ma thuật. Nhưng hình như là không phải!_**

**_- Chúng ta không hề biết!_** – Pharaoh trả lời – **_Nếu biết thì chúng ta đã không ngạc nhiên như thế này. Nhưng… ít nhất thì ngươi cũng phải biết chút manh mối gì về lý do tại sao ngươi lại ở đây chứ? Chẳng hạn như những gì xảy ra tối hôm trước…_**

- **_Công chúa sông Nile!? _**– Kaiba buột miệng.

**_- Cái gì?_** – Pharaoh đứng bật dậy và mặt tái hẳn đi –___**Ngươi nói… ngươi vừa nói… Tại sao ngươi lại liên quan đến...**_

**_- Không phải là tôi! _**– Kaiba vội vàng nói chữa lại – **_Người liên quan đến Công chúa sông Nile là Anzu, một người bạn của tôi. Chị gái của cô ấy đã được Công chúa chữa trị, nhưng vì thế mà người đã bị mất rất nhiều sức lực. Có một người hình như là hầu cận của người đã đưa người và một người nữa về đây để tìm sự giúp đỡ với câu thần chú Dịch chuyển xuyên thời gian. Hình như trong lúc đó họ đã vô tình mang cả tôi theo. Nhưng… có chuyện gì mà trông ngài có vẻ lo lắng vậy?_**

**_- Bởi vì… _**- Pharaoh tỏ ra ngần ngừ không biết có nên nói hay không – **_Công chúa sông Nile không phải là người mà ai muốn gặp cũng được. Những ai vô tình bắt gặp người sẽ…  
><em>**  
><strong><em>- Sẽ có chuyện gì vậy?<em>** – Kaiba tỏ ra hết sức lo lắng, nhưng không phải cho cậu.

**_- Sẽ… Mà thôi, tốt nhất là ta nên cầu mong cho điều đó không xảy ra. À, nếu ta đoán không nhầm thì không bao lâu nữa ngươi có thể trở về thời đại của mình. Người sử dụng câu thần chú chắc chắn biết những hệ quả khôn lường của nó nên sẽ phải tìm ra cách giải quyết nhanh nhất có thể._**

**_- Vậy tại sao ngài không làm hay sai ai đó làm thay?_**

**_- Ta rất tiếc. Chỉ có người triển khai câu thần chú đó mới có khả năng giải quyết mà thôi. Còn bây giờ… tốt nhất là ngươi nên về nhà của mình và ở yên trong đó, đừng đi lung tung. Ngươi nói Sami có thể nói chuyện được với ngươi phải không? Vậy nên nếu ngươi muốn gì hay muốn đi đâu cứ nói với cô ấy. Khi nào có tin tức gì thì ta sẽ nhắn Sami nói lại cho ngươi._**

Kaiba khẽ thở dài, chưa bao giờ cậu phải rơi vào hoàn cảnh trớ trêu như bây giờ. Dù rất muốn mình sớm được trở về nhà nhưng cậu lại có linh cảm mọi chuyện sẽ không dễ dàng được giải quyết.

**(TBC)**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAP 14: BÌNH YÊN TRƯỚC BÃO**

Trong căn phòng rộng thênh thang và vắng lạnh, Kaiba lặng lẽ ngồi thở dài. Trong lòng cậu bây giờ đang lẫn lộn bao cảm xúc. Bị rơi vào hoàn cảnh như thế này, cậu thực sự cũng không biết phải làm sao. Hoang mang, lo lắng, cậu chỉ biết trông ngóng Sami như một điểm dựa tinh thần. Dù sao thì cô cũng có thể hiểu được cậu đang nói gì.

Anzu…

Trong lòng Kaiba lại xuất hiện rõ ràng hình ảnh của Anzu với đôi mắt màu nâu quen thuộc chứ không phải màu hoàng kim như của Sami. Cậu tự hỏi giờ này Anzu đang làm gì? Cậu nhớ cô quá, chỉ mới một tuần mà cậu cảm giác như hàng thế kỉ đã trôi qua. Nếu có một phép màu, cậu chỉ mong có thể nhanh chóng quay về bên cô.

- Bởi vì… Công chúa sông Nile không phải là người mà ai muốn gặp cũng được. Những ai vô tình bắt gặp người sẽ… Mà thôi, tốt nhất là ta nên cầu mong cho điều đó không xảy ra.

Những gì Pharaoh nói quay trở lại ám ảnh khiến ruột gan cậu nóng như lửa đốt. Trời ơi… Anzu mà có chuyện gì thì cậu sẽ sống ra sao đây? Không, không thể! Nhất định mình phải cứu Anzu, bằng mọi giá, cậu thầm nhủ.

Kaiba mở toang cánh cửa lớn. Mấy tên lính gác cổng nhìn thấy cậu vội cúi đầu chào. Đã biết được phần nào những chuyện đang xảy ra nên cậu không tỏ ra bất ngờ nữa mà điềm nhiên đi thẳng ra bên ngoài. Một vài người định đi theo nhưng cậu khoát tay ra hiệu bảo không cần thiết.

Hãy cố gắng đợi tớ, Anzu!

…..

_Nhưng… mình đang đi đâu!?_

Kaiba bỗng khựng lại khi nhớ ra rằng mình đang đi lang thang không định hướng. Cậu ngước mắt nhìn xung quanh và nhận ra cậu không biết mình đang ở đâu nữa! Cậu đi xa bao nhiêu rồi? Vài mét hay vài km? Ngay bây giờ, ý niệm về không gian và thời gian trong cậu dường như không còn tồn tại nữa.

_Đó là…!?_

Ánh mắt của Kaiba ngừng lại ở một tòa nhà cổ kính có kiến trúc hoàn toàn khác. Như có linh tính mách bảo, cậu vội vã bước đến đó.

Là sách!

Sau khi bước vào bên trong mà không bị ai phản ứng, Kaiba đã lập tức bị choáng ngợp trước những gì mình đang thấy. Số lượng sách trong đây nhiều gần như vô tận. Chắc hẳn đây là thư viện hoàng gia.

_Liệu có thông tin gì về….?_

Chỉ nghĩ đến đó, Kaiba đã lao vào tìm kiếm mà không kịp nhớ đến việc liệu mình có đọc được những quyển sách này hay không. Một lát sau, cậu có cảm giác như bị sét đánh khi chạm tới một quyển sách có mấy chữ bìa đã bị hư hỏng một phần, có lẽ do đã để quá lâu…

"Công chúa sông Nile"…

Cậu run run lật quyển sách. Ngay trang đầu tiên, nó đã khiến cậu điếng người.

_"__Công chúa sông Nile là tặng phẩm của trời đất ban cho vương quốc Ai Cập. Chỉ có Pharaoh mới được quyền diện kiến người. Bất kì ai khác dù vô tình hay cố ý làm việc đó đều sẽ không thể được toàn vẹn, kể cả thể xác lẫn linh hồn."_

- Trời ơi! Anzu!

Kaiba quỵ xuống, đôi mắt lộ rõ vẻ kinh hoàng. Cậu thực sự không dám nghĩ đến chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với Anzu nữa. Tim cậu gần như ngừng đập…

**_- Kìa thần quan Seth, người đang làm gì ở đây vậy?  
><em>**  
>Nghe tiếng gọi, Kaiba giật mình quay lại và nhìn thấy một người con trai với mái tóc màu vàng hoe. Cậu lắp bắp như thể ăn trộm bị bắt quả tang:<p>

**_- T… tôi chỉ… tìm một ít sách… _**

**_- Ngài tìm sách gì ở đây?_**

**_- À… t… tôi…_** - Kaiba lúng túng, rồi như nhớ ra điều gì, cậu hỏi dồn – **_C… cậu nghe được tôi nói!?_**

**_- Tại sao lại không?_** – Người ấy thắc mắc – **_Chúng ta là người cùng một nước mà. Hơn nữa Jono tôi và ngài quen nhau cũng đã lâu rồi…_**

**_- Không phải thế! _**– Kaiba ngắt lời, nhưng thực ra cậu cũng không biết phải giải thích từ đâu.

**_- Ngài nói "không phải" nghĩa là sao?_**

….

- Cậu ta muốn nói rằng mình không phải là thần quan Seth, Jono!

Tiếng nói phát ra từ phía cánh cửa khiến cả hai giật mình quay lại. Ba người nhìn nhau, và Jono là người lên tiếng trước:

- Ngài nói vậy nghĩa là sao, Pharaoh?

- Chuyện dài lắm! – Pharaoh trả lời – Cậu ấy là Kaiba, một người thuộc thế giới khác, được đưa đến đây do tác dụng của câu thần chú Dịch chuyển xuyên thời gian. Đó là lý do tại sao hầu hết mọi người ở đây và cậu ấy không thể hiểu được nhau.

- Vậy tại sao tôi và ngài lại…

- Và cả Sami nữa! – Pharaoh ngắt lời rồi đột ngột quay sang Kaiba nói một cách nghiêm túc – **_Cậu không được làm gì cả. Bất cứ một hành động nhỏ nào của cậu bây giờ cũng có thể làm thay đổi cả lịch sử thế giới đấy! Vì vậy, ta đề nghị, không, ta yêu cầu cậu ở yên một chỗ, không đi đâu cả cho tới khi ta có lệnh gọi._**

**_- Nhưng… còn Anzu…_** - Kaiba lo lắng.

**_- Nhìn quyển sách dưới chân ngươi, ta hiểu ngươi đang nghĩ về điều gì._** – Pharaoh ngắt lời – **_Có điều này ngươi nên biết, nếu cô ấy là người được Công chúa muốn bảo vệ thì sẽ không sao đâu! Còn nếu không phải là thế thì… ngươi cứ coi như đó là số mệnh của cô ấy đi!_**

-******_Không! _**– Kaiba hét lên –******_Anzu… Anzu không thể…_**

Pharaoh đưa mắt nhìn Kaiba. Sống trong hoàng cung với bao nhiêu âm mưu thủ đoạn, có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên ngài cảm nhận thấy thứ tình cảm chân thành nhưng mạnh mẽ đến vậy. Nhìn Kaiba, bỗng nhiên ngài cũng muốn có được một ai đó thực sự quan tâm đến mình. Từ ngày lên kế thừa ngôi vị Pharaoh sau cái chết của phụ vương, lúc nào ngài cũng phải đề phòng những kẻ mang dã tâm muốn chiếm đoạt cả hoàng cung lẫn đất nước của ngài. Như một con nhím phải xù lông lên để tự vệ, ngày qua ngày, ngài lạc lối trong nỗi cô đơn vô hạn của trái tim mình.

(A/N: Phần này sẽ khá là bựa. Khuyến cáo không ăn uống trong khi đọc)

-Thành phố Domino, Nhật Bản, thời hiện đại-

Ư… ư…

Trong ngôi nhà của Anzu, Seth vẫn đang nằm rên rỉ. Có lẽ vì không hợp khí hậu nên từ hôm qua anh đã lăn ra ốm. Trong nhà chỉ còn mỗi Yugi sang trông nhà giúp vì Anzu bận đưa chị Nakưmi đi khám bệnh (mà lý do chắc hẳn các bạn cũng đã đoán ra). Yugi đưa tay sờ thử trán Seth nhưng vội rụt tay lại khi cảm thấy trán anh khá nóng. Chắc gần 39 độ chứ không ít, Yugi lẩm bẩm.

/Này, hình như từ chiều hôm qua đến giờ, Seth vẫn chưa ăn gì thì phải!?/

"Con – ma – ngốc – nghếch" kia lại làm phiền Yugi nữa.

- Dĩ nhiên ta biết! Ngươi trật tự đi, ta sẽ nấu cháo cho anh ta ăn vậy!

/Ngươi á!?/ - Yami hỏi lại với chất giọng không mấy tin tưởng.

- Không phải ta thì là ai, chẳng lẽ ngươi?

Nói xong, Yugi bước xuống nhà bếp và chuẩn bị nấu cháo. Vâng, Yugi. Nấu. Cháo. Và vấn đề lớn nhất lúc này là: suốt 16 năm nay Yugi chưa một lần đụng tới cái nồi, và dĩ nhiên cũng chưa từng chế biến bất kì món ăn gì, ngoại trừ mì gói!

Sau khi loay hoay một hồi mà vẫn không bật được bếp gas, Yugi bắt đầu lẩm bẩm chửi rủa nó. Nhưng mà…

/Ngươi đã mở van gas chưa đấy?/

Tiếng của Yami vang lên bên tai làm Yugi giật bắn người. Nhìn lại, cậu mới thấy là Yami nói không sai.

Nhưng… đó mới chỉ là chuyện đầu tiên.

Yugi với tay lấy một cái nồi. Vừa đặt lên bếp, cậu vừa lẩm nhẩm những thứ sẽ cho vào…

- Coi nào… Gạo, nước, thịt heo (khá ổn?), hành, tỏi, tiêu, muối, đường, bột ngọt (!?), mù tạt, dầu hào, dầu mè, bột nêm… *câm nín*

Thật may mắn khi ở Nhật không có mắm tôm, mắm ruốc… (hình như thế).

1 tiếng sau…

**_- Anh Seth! Dậy ăn cháo nè!_**

Thực tình thì chính tác giả cũng không dám chắc thứ mà Yugi vừa mang lên nên được gọi là thứ gì nữa.

Nghe gọi, Seth cố gượng dậy, nhưng vừa ngửi thấy mùi "cháo", xém chút nữa anh đã xỉu luôn. Hình như không nhận ra điều đó, Yugi vừa thổi thổi một muỗng cháo, vừa nói:

**_- Anh ăn một ít cháo cho khỏe người lại. Công lao tôi nấu đấy._**

**_- Hả!? Ă… ăn á!?_**

Seth tỏ ra kinh hoàng tột độ khi nghe nhắc tới việc mình cần phải ăn cái thứ kia. Ôi trời, chỉ cần ngửi mùi thôi là anh đã muốn chạy trốn, chỉ tiếc là giờ anh không có đủ sức.

**_- Kh… không… Tôi…. Không ăn đâu… Tôi không đói!_**

**_- Ngoan nào! Tôi biết giờ anh chả muốn ăn gì, nhưng cố thử một muỗng thôi…_**

**_- Không! _**– Seth hét lớn, cố gắng rúc đầu vào trong chăn và bò bò trên giường đến cái góc xa nhất có thể so với Yugi.

- Anh ta làm sao vậy nhỉ? – Yugi lẩm bẩm – Mình nấu ăn ngon đến thế kia mà!?

/Ng… ngươi chắc…chứ!?/ - Yami lên tiếng sau cả tiếng đơ người ra vì phải ở bên cạnh Yugi trong khi cậu nấu "cháo".

- Sao lại không chắc? Ta đã dồn hết tâm huyết của mình vào nó rồi đấy. Ta có tiếc gì với anh ta đâu. Trong nhà có thứ gì ta đều cho hết vào mà.

Biết đâu Seth lại chỉ cần Yugi "tiếc" gì đó với anh nhỉ?

Nhìn lại tô cháo có màu không – thể - diễn – tả - được đang bốc khói nghi ngút, Yugi chép miệng tiếc rẻ:

- Đổ đi thì uổng quá nhỉ? Hay mình ăn hết?

Công nhận dạ dày của Yugi tốt thật. Nhưng…

/Không!/ - Yami thét lên. Cậu không được "tốt bụng" như Yugi nên thấy hốt hoảng vì món này cũng là lẽ đương nhiên.

- Gì vậy? Sao ngươi phản ứng không khác gì Seth vậy? Bộ ta nấu dở lắm sao?

/Không phải dở, phải nói là… kinh khủng! Nãy giờ ta cứ thắc mắc mãi, không biết ngươi có ý định ám sát Seth hay không mà lại nấu thứ này ra!/

- Hở!? – Yugi gãi đầu – Thiệt à?

/Ta giỡn ngươi á? Ngươi đổ giùm tô "cháo" này cho ta và cả cái nồi dưới bếp nữa! Nhanh lên! Nếu không ta chết mất./

Dù khá là tiếc rẻ (!?), nhưng trước áp lực khá lớn từ Yami, Yugi cũng đành phải cắn răng đem đổ hết "tâm huyết" của mình. Xong việc, cậu quay sang cằn nhằn Yami:

- Ngươi thật là… chả biết thưởng thức nghệ thuật ẩm thực gì hết!

/Rồi… Rồi…/ - Yami ngắt lời và thử chuyển hướng chủ đề cuộc nói chuyện sang hướng khác - /Mà sao Anzu lâu về thế nhỉ?/

- Ta cũng chẳng biết. – Yugi thở dài – Có lẽ là vì chị Nakưmi. Từ khi biết Malik chỉ nói lời yêu để an ủi mình, chị ấy bị sốc khá nặng. Chắc Anzu đưa chị ấy đi đâu đó cho khuây khỏa thôi.

Yugi bước ra sân. Bầu trời trong xanh và quang đãng, chỉ có vài đám mây trắng lững lờ trôi đi. Mặt trời tỏa ánh nắng vàng rực rỡ và ấm áp.

_Mọi việc rồi cũng sẽ qua thôi._

Bỗng từ đằng xa có một đám mây đen chầm chậm kéo lại như muốn báo trước một điều gì đó khủng khiếp lắm sắp xảy ra.

**(TBC)**


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAP 15: TẠI SAO? TÔI ĐÂU MUỐN KHÓC…**

- Sao tự nhiên trời lại lạnh thế này không biết? – Yugi lẩm bẩm pha chút càu nhàu – Vẫn còn nắng kia mà.

Luồng khí lạnh đến run người chạm vào Yugi đã khiến cậu phải giật mình. Và cùng với nó, đám mây đen ở phía chân trời kéo đến càng lúc càng nhanh, che phủ cả bầu trời xanh yên bình.

/Luồng khí này…/ - Yami buột miệng, có vẻ khá lo lắng.

….

/Không xong rồi!/

Giống như vừa gặp phải chuyện gì khủng khiếp lắm, Yami đột ngột hét lớn đến nỗi Yugi phải bịt tai lại.

- Có chuyện gì thế?

Yugi nhìn sang Yami và tự hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra với con ma này vậy? Nhưng cậu cũng chẳng có thời gian để thắc mắc lâu, vì ngay lúc đó đã có một người con trai tóc bạch kim tiến đến trước mặt cậu với ánh mắt long lên đầy giận dữ.

- Cuối cùng ta cũng có cơ hội đối mặt với ngươi rồi, Pharaoh!

- Anh đang nói cái gì vậy? – Yugi trả lời, cố tỏ ra như mình không hề hay biết gì.

Dường như không quan tâm gì đến Yugi, người con trai vẫn tiếp tục nhưng lại có vẻ giống như đang nói với một ai khác không hiện diện ở đó:

- Nếu ngươi thực sự là Pharaoh thì đừng có ẩn nấp dưới cái bóng của người khác như vậy. Ta muốn ngươi ra đây nói chuyện trực tiếp với ta!

/Yugi, để đó cho ta! Việc này vốn không liên quan gì đến ngươi cả!/ - Yami tỏ ra nôn nóng. Cậu thực sự không dám hình dung ra những gì mà Bakura, người đang đứng trước mặt cậu dám làm nếu cậu không xuất hiện. Cậu hiểu anh ta quá rõ.

/Ngươi đừng có điên! Có vẻ như tên này muốn giết ngươi thật đấy!/

/Ngươi đang lo cho ta sao?/ - Yami hỏi lại.

/Ta…/

Yugi bỗng thấy ngạc nhiên với chính mình. Cậu đang lo lắng cho con ma ngốc nghếch đó sao? Nhưng vì lý do gì cơ chứ? Và trong khi vẫn đang mãi nghĩ ra cái gì đó để nói lại, Yugi bỗng thấy có cảm giác như mình bị xô ngã. Khi quay lại, cậu chợt nhận ra rằng người đang điểu khiển cơ thể cậu chính là Yami!

/Con ma kia, ngươi điên thật rồi hả!?/ - Yugi hét lớn.

_Những đám mây đen trong phút chốc đã che kín cả bầu trời.  
>Một cơn gió lạnh căm thổi ngang qua hai người con trai đang đứng đó,<br>nhưng dường như họ không hề bận tâm._

- Ta đây! – Yami trả lời Bakura, không hề tỏ ra bận tâm đến những gì Yugi vừa nói – Ngươi muốn gì?

- Muốn gì ư? Ta nghĩ ngươi cũng biết rõ mà. Ta chỉ muốn giết chết ngươi để trả thù cho Akêmi, em gái ta. Hàng ngàn năm qua, ta vẫn nấn ná ở lại thế giới này cũng chỉ vì ta không cam tâm trước cái chết của con bé.

- Ta… xin lỗi…

- Bây giờ ngươi nói thế để được cái gì? – Bakura thét lên đầy giận dữ - Ngươi có thể đem em gái ta trở lại, có thể thay đổi những gì đã xảy ra ngày đó hay không? Lúc Akêmi bị giết để lấy máu hoàn thành hai món bảo vật, ta cũng ở đó nhưng không thể làm gì được. Ngươi có biết ta đã đau khổ đến thế nào không? Mạng sống ngươi đáng quý, đáng trân trọng, đáng được bảo vệ, còn mạng của con bé chỉ là một thứ rác rưởi hay sao?

- Thực sự là ta không hề mong muốn điều đó! Là một con người, ta cũng rất muốn được sống. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa rằng ta có thể tự cho mình quyền cướp đi mạng sống của người khác. Nếu có thể biết trước việc đó, ta chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ đồng ý…

Yami lặng lẽ đưa mắt nhìn vào khoảng không xa xăm vô tận. Cậu có thể hiểu những gì Bakura nói, hiểu cái cảm giác khi phải chứng kiến người thân yêu nhất của mình ra đi trong sự bất lực đến tuyệt vọng. Đau khổ, uất ức, phẫn nộ… và bế tắc… Kể từ ngày biết được bí mật của những bảo vật ngàn năm, đến chính cậu còn phải tự hỏi liệu sự tồn tại của mình còn có ý nghĩa gì không khi cái giá phải trả cho nó thực sự là quá đắt.

Dù có muốn chối cãi thế nào, thì cuối cùng cậu vẫn là nguyên nhân cái chết của một người con gái vô tội. Cho dù cậu có không biết, không cố ý đi nữa thì cậu vẫn không hề vô can. Đòi hỏi Bakura không hận cậu, không muốn giết cậu phải chăng là quá phi lý?

- Nói thì hay lắm! – Bakura lên tiếng ngắt dòng suy nghĩ của Yami – Nhưng cũng chính ngươi đã làm mọi cách để tiêu diệt ta…

- Nếu mục tiêu của ngươi chỉ là một mình ta thì có lẽ ta đã không hành động như thế! – Yami đáp trả – Nhưng ngươi còn muốn tiêu diệt cả người dân và vương quốc của ta. Ta là vua của họ, là người họ đã đặt trọn niềm tin tưởng nên ta có trách nhiệm phải bảo vệ họ cho đến giây phút cuối cùng, cho dù có phải đánh đổi tất cả đi nữa. Ta không thể đứng yên nhìn ngươi muốn làm gì thì làm được.

- Ngươi muốn nói rằng họ vô can trong việc đó, và việc ta muốn giết họ là vô lý hay sao? Ngươi có biết chính những người dân trong làng của ta đã đem Akêmi dâng cho Pharaoh không? Cái gì mà "Vị hoàng tử này nhất định phải sống vì đó sẽ là người mang lại hòa bình cho thế giới!?" Hừ, việc ngươi sống hay chết liên quan gì đến họ, tại sao họ phải hành động như thế chứ? Và cả những người đã hò reo vui sướng trước cái chết của em gái ta nữa…. Ta hận họ. Ta sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho họ, và cả ngươi nữa!

Bakura nắm chặt hai bàn tay và dường như đang định làm một điều gì đó với Yami, nhưng…

- Khoan đã!

Giọng nói đó… là của Yugi.

_Mặt trời khi nãy vẫn còn ló ra một phần,  
>bây giờ đã hoàn toàn mất dạng dưới đám mây đen.<br>Đằng xa,  
>dường như có một vài hạt mưa đã bắt đầu rơi xuống.<em>

- Ngươi là… - Bakura khẽ nhíu mày.

- Là chủ nhân chính thức của cái xác mà con ma ngốc… à không… tên Pharaoh kia đang trú ngụ. Nếu ngươi muốn đụng tới hắn thì phải hỏi ý kiến ta trước! – Yugi nói giọng bông đùa nhưng không kém phần mạnh mẽ, kiên quyết.

- Ngươi nghĩ ngươi là ai mà có thể xen vào chuyện này? Ngươi có quyền gì đâu kia chứ, và liệu ngươi đã hiểu hắn được bao nhiêu? – Bakura hỏi lại dù vẫn không khỏi thắc mắc về cách xưng hô khó hiểu kia.

- Nhiều hơn ngươi nghĩ đó! – Yugi ngắt lời – Ta với hắn đã ở cùng với nhau suốt mấy tháng nay rồi. Hắn đã kể cho ta nghe tất cả về lời tiên đoán ngày hắn được sinh ra. Nó nói rằng hắn sẽ chết trong vòng một năm nếu không có được hai vật thiêng bảo vệ, và chúng chỉ có thể được hoàn thành bằng máu của một trinh nữ. Đúng là lời tiên tri đó có vẻ hoang đường và việc thực hiện nó là sai trái, nhưng hắn chẳng có lý do gì để phải chịu trách nhiệm về những việc xảy ra khi hắn chỉ là một đứa trẻ sơ sinh cả!

- Vậy nếu ta không tìm hắn thì phải tìm ai đây? – Bakura đáp lại, hai bàn tay run lên mà không ai rõ vì hoang mang hay vì tức giận – Cho dù hắn không giết em gái ta thì con bé cũng đã vì hắn mà phải chết, ngươi hiểu không? Mất cha mẹ từ ngày còn nhỏ, không người thân thích, hai em ta chỉ còn biết dựa vào nhau mà sống. Đối với ta, con bé là tất cả, là người ta sẵn sàng đánh đổi cả tính mạng để bảo vệ. Vậy mà ngày đó, ta chỉ còn cách đừng nhìn con bé tuột dần khỏi bàn tay ta…

- Nhưng ngươi phải hiểu là hắn hoàn toàn vô can trong chuyện đó, hắn đâu được quyền quyết định! Ngươi có biết hắn đã phải sống trong đau khổ và ân hận như thế nào vì việc đó hay không?

- Đừng nói nữa!

Bakura hét lên và nhìn Yugi với một ánh mắt điên cuồng. Hắn ngửa hai bàn tay lên, nắm hờ và lẩm nhẩm một loại thần chú gì đó trong miệng. Đột ngột, hai ngọn lửa màu đỏ như máu xuất hiện và dường như hắn đang định ném chúng vào Yugi…

- Cung điện Ai Cập, 3000 năm trước-

- Ối!

Cô bé tóc nâu đang học phép thuật với sư phụ bỗng quỵ xuống, ôm ngực tỏ ra rất đau đớn. Sư phụ cô vội chạy lại đỡ và hỏi với giọng khá lo lắng:

- Con sao vậy, Mana?

- Con không biết! – Mana vừa trả lời, vừa thở một cách khó nhọc – Trái tim con như bị ai đâm xuyên qua vậy. Con có cảm giác đang có chuyện gì xảy ra với…

Chưa kịp nói hết câu, Mana đã vội vàng đứng dậy và chạy thẳng đến cung điện của Pharaoh cách đó không xa. Dù rằng nhìn bước chân của cô bé, người ta có thể chắc chắn rằng cô vẫn chưa thực sự ổn.

Đến nơi, Mana thở dốc. Nhưng nhìn thấy Pharaoh vẫn lặng lẽ ngồi trên ban công, dường như không có chuyện gì xảy ra, nhịp tim cô bé dần trở lại bình thường.

- Con lo lắng cho Pharaoh, phải không Mana? – Mahado, sư phụ của cô bé hỏi. Anh chưa bao giờ để cô bé rời xa mình kể từ ngày nhận cô bé làm đệ tử hơn mười năm về trước.

- Vâng! – Mana đáp, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi Pharaoh – Mỗi lần ngài ấy gặp nguy hiểm, con luôn có cảm giác này. Con rất lo lắng…

- Nhưng con thấy đấy, ngài ấy có làm sao đâu! Chắc là con suy nghĩ quá nhiều đó thôi… - Ngừng một lúc, Mahado hỏi nhỏ – Con… thích ngài ấy đúng không?

Mana không đáp, nhưng đôi má ửng hồng lên.

- Ta biết! – Mahado nhẹ giọng, khẽ vỗ vai cô bé – Ta hiểu tình cảm con và Pharaoh dành cho nhau, nhưng… nó sẽ chỉ khiến cho con thêm đau khổ thôi.

- Con biết! – Mana ngắt lời sư phụ, đôi mắt nâu tròn bỗng đong đầy nước mắt chỉ chực trào ra - Con biết con và ngài ấy không thể đến được với nhau. Dù con cố gắng thế nào đi nữa thì con cũng chỉ là con gái của một **_nô lệ_**, con không xứng đáng với ngài ấy, con không giống như công chúa I…

Mahado vội vàng lấy tay bịt miệng Mana lại. Đảo mắt xung quanh một vòng, anh mới thả tay ra và nói giọng trách cứ:

- Con nói nhỏ thôi! Sự thật về Isis là chuyện tối mật của hoàng tộc, không thể để lộ ra bên ngoài vào lúc này. Thôi, chúng ta về đi! Buổi học phép thuật vẫn chưa kết thúc đâu!

Mana khẽ thở dài và bước theo sư phụ, nhưng trong lòng cô vẫn có một cảm giác lo lắng không thể diễn tả được.

Cảm giác lúc nãy… là sao?

-Thành phố Domino, Nhật Bản-

- Dừng… dừng lại đi, anh Bakura! Làm ơn… dừng lại đi! Em xin anh…

Bakura giật mình quay lại. Là Anzu, cô ấy đã đứng ở đó từ lúc nào, bên cạnh chị gái mình. Gương mặt cô đẫm nước mắt, giọng nói run run, nhưng chính đôi mắt của cô mới khiến Bakura bất động. Dường như nó đã chuyển sang màu hoàng kim quen thuộc – màu mắt của Sami! Trong ý thức, Bakura vẫn luôn có một niềm tin vô cớ nhưng chắc chắn, rằng Anzu… chính là Sami, nên bây giờ…

Đám mây đen đang che phủ mặt trời bỗng nhiên bị đẩy đi,  
>thay vào đó là một đám mây trắng bồng bềnh.<p>

Ngọn lửa trên tay bỗng Bakura nhạt màu dần rồi tắt hẳn. Thực sự… anh không muốn Sami bị tổn thương. Đối với anh, cô luôn là người quan trọng, cực kì quan trọng. Vậy nên dù rất muốn trả thù Pharaoh vì cái chết của em gái, anh vẫn cố gắng dằn lòng đến khi cô đi xa khỏi ngôi nhà này. Nhưng bây giờ…

- Hừ, coi như hôm nay các ngươi may mắn đấy!

Bakura quay bước đi một cách nhanh chóng, không quên để lại một ánh mắt đau đớn và căm hận. Trời bắt đầu đổ mưa, và trong những hạt mưa đang bao trùm lên anh, có những giọt mang vị mặn… của nước mắt!

Trong lúc đó, ở bên trong ngôi nhà…

Qua cửa sổ, Seth chăm chú theo dõi những gì xảy ra với Yugi và tự hỏi thực sự chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Tiếp xúc không lâu nhưng anh đã cảm nhận được từ cậu con trai này sự tự tin, hài hước và cả một chút ngông nghênh nữa. Điều đó đã quá đủ để chứng tỏ ra Yugi không phải là Pharaoh. Nhưng… tại sao anh vẫn luôn mơ hồ cảm nhận được sự tồn tại của ngài từ cậu?

Và còn Bakura nữa! Seth có thể nhìn thấy khá rõ khuôn mặt ấy và cả những biểu cảm trên đó. Không thể nhầm lẫn được, đó chính là Thief Bakura của 3000 năm trước, hay ít nhất cũng là kiếp sau của hắn. Nhưng… hắn muốn hại Yugi vì lý do gì kia chứ?

Bao suy nghĩ ngổn ngang như muốn vắt kiệt sức lực của Seth. Anh muốn ngủ một giấc nhưng những gì vừa được chứng kiến khiến anh trằn trọc mãi.

- Chị Nakưmi, Anzu! Hai người bị sao vậy?

Yugi hoảng hốt gọi lớn khi thấy Nakưmi bỗng nhiên ngất xỉu ngay sau khi Bakura vừa rời đi, còn Anzu cũng tỏ ra khá đau đớn và dường như không còn nhận thức được điều gì xung quanh.

Trời mưa càng lúc càng nặng hạt, nên Yugi đành phải cố sức đưa cả hai vào nhà. Một lát sau, Nakưmi đã ngủ yên nhưng Anzu vẫn thở rất khó nhọc, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm và luôn miệng gọi tên Bakura. Từ khóe mắt của cô, những giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ chảy.

*Flashback*

- Anh… Em… em không tin… Tất cả chuyện này đều không phải là sự thật… phải không… anh?

Sami gục đầu vào người con trai ở bên cạnh và khóc nức nở làm ướt đẫm cả đôi mắt màu hoàng kim. Cô không thể tin vào tất cả những gì mình đã được nghe, rằng Bakura, người con trai mà cô đem lòng yêu thương, người đã cùng cô chia sẻ biết bao kỉ niệm suốt thời gian qua lại là người luôn nung nấu ý định trả thù triều đình Ai Cập! Tấn thảm kịch mà những người mang danh công lý đã làm với Akêmi, không lẽ bây giờ cô là người phải gánh chịu hậu quả?

Định mệnh thực sự đã quá phũ phàng cô gái chưa từng biết đến những góc khuất trong chốn cung đình. Tình yêu đầu đời của cô đang bị dập tắt một cách phũ phàng, dẫu rằng đến bây giờ vẫn chưa có ai hay về nó.

Bakura đưa tay gạt dòng lệ đang chảy trên khuôn mặt của Sami. Anh cũng đang rất đau khổ. Từ sau cái chết của cô em gái, anh lúc nào cũng sống trong đau khổ và uất hận. Cuộc gặp gỡ với Sami bên dòng sông Nile này ngày hôm đó giống như một làn gió mát thổi vào cuộc đời anh. Thế nhưng anh vẫn nghĩ cô chỉ là tiểu thư của một gia đình bình thường, chứ không thể ngờ được rằng cô chính là em gái của một trong sáu thần quan! Anh cảm thấy thực sự hoang mang, bối rối và không biết nên làm gì nữa.

- Anh Bakura, em… em không muốn mất anh! – Sami nghẹn ngào nói.

- Anh cũng thế!

Bakura thở dài. Anh đang nói thật. Dù đã tự thề rằng sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ mối hận với những người anh luôn coi là kẻ thù, nhưng anh không nghĩ mình có thể từ bỏ Sami.

- Anh… - Sami đột nhiên lên tiếng phá vỡ sự tĩnh lặng - Hay là anh… anh thử tha thứ cho họ đi…

- Em nói gì cơ? – Bakura quay lại nhìn cô tỏ vẻ không hiểu.

- Em nói thật mà! Nếu… nếu anh và họ có thể hòa giải được, biết đâu em và anh sẽ…

Sami không nói hết lời, nhưng trong ánh mắt của cô đã lóe lên một tia hy vọng.

- Em trong sáng quá, Sami! – Bakura lắc đầu – Anh có thể hiểu ý em. Nhưng… cho dù anh có tha thứ cho họ thì họ cũng không tha cho anh đâu. Đối với họ, anh vĩnh viễn là một kẻ cần phải loại bỏ bằng mọi giá.

- Em không hiểu…

- Đừng hiểu, em không cần và cũng không nên hiểu. Những góc khuất tối đen ấy không phù hợp với em đâu. Em chỉ cần mãi là một cô gái hồn nhiên, trong sáng, là một nơi để mỗi khi mệt mỏi anh có thể tìm về, vậy là được rồi. Mạnh mẽ lên, Sami. Rồi nhất định sẽ có một ngày chúng ta có thể chính thức được ở bên cạnh nhau.

Thật ra, Bakura chỉ cố gắng an ủi, động viên Sami mà thôi, chứ chính anh cũng không tin vào cái tương lai tươi sáng đó. Anh đã nghe không biết bao nhiêu lần lời tiên tri về số phận của mình, rằng ngôi sao chiếu mệnh của anh chính là mối đe dọa lớn nhất với Pharaoh. Hơn bất kì ai, anh biết lý do tại sao nó ra đời. Các thần quan đã cố tình tạo ra nó để loại trừ anh, họ lo sợ những gì anh sẽ làm để trả thù cho em gái mình. Chỉ cần nó còn lan truyền, anh sẽ không thể có một cuộc sống bình yên.

Hai người cứ thế ngồi cạnh bên nhau, lặng lẽ nhìn dòng sông Nile mà không nói thêm câu nào. Cũng có thể là họ không cần nói, trái tim đã họ đã cảm nhận đủ rồi.

*End Flashback*

Yugi thở dài nhìn Anzu. Cậu thực sự không hiểu chuyện gì. Thái độ của cô cho thấy cô đã biết Bakura từ trước, nhưng tại sao chưa bao giờ cậu nghe cô nhắc đến con người này? Và cách gọi thân thiết đó là sao?

Quay sang định hỏi Yami vì nghĩ rằng có lẽ cậu biết điều gì đó, nhưng Yugi được thêm một phen ngạc nhiên khi thấy Yami cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào cổ của Nakưmi!

- Này, ngươi nhìn gì mà say sưa thế?

/Nó… C… cái đó… là…./ - Yami run run chỉ tay vào chiếc dây chuyền trên cổ Nakưmi, lắp bắp nói.

Lúc này Yugi mới để ý. Mặt của chiếc dây chuyền bằng vàng đó đúng là rất lạ. Nó có hình một con mắt giống hệt với con mắt trên Trò chơi ngàn năm cậu đang đeo!

- Ngươi biết gì về cái dây chuyền này?

/Không… không lẽ… không phải thế… không thể nào…/

Lần thứ hai trong ngày, Yugi nhìn Yami đầy thắc mắc. Con ma này, ngoại trừ những lúc đấu khẩu với cậu thì vẫn luôn điềm tĩnh trước mọi việc kia mà. Còn bây giờ, đến việc nói một câu cho ra đầu ra đũa cũng không nói nổi, nghĩa là sao?

Cách đó một đoạn không xa…

- Anh xin lỗi em, Sami…

Bakura quỵ xuống và gục đầu vào một gốc cây ven đường. Anh không biết thật ra những việc mình đang làm là đúng hay sai. Anh vẫn không quên, không thể quên hình ảnh Akêmi dần dần gục ngã ngay trước mắt mình. Lúc ấy, anh đã đến muộn một bước. Và dù rất muốn lao ra đối mặt với những người đó, để ít nhất cũng có thể đem xác em gái về, nhưng lý trí đã cho anh biết rằng anh chẳng thể làm gì khi trong tay không có đến một tấc sắt. Anh đã âm thầm chịu đựng để đợi đến cơ hội trả thù, nhưng… nhưng còn Sami thì sao?

Bây giờ, Bakura không biết phải lựa chọn thế nào giữa một bên là trả thù người đã khiến em gái mình phải chết và một bên là tha thứ cho hắn vì Sami, người con gái mà anh đem lòng yêu thương.

Mọi người đều đã quay về nhà hoặc ghé vào đâu đó, chỉ còn một mình Bakura giữa tiết trời âm u và cơn mưa nặng hạt.

**(TBC)**


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAP 16: GIỮA MƠ VÀ THỰC**

_"__Anh sẽ mãi mãi ở bên cạnh để bảo vệ em, dẫu rằng người em yêu thương không phải là anh"_

- Đây là đâu?

Anzu vừa tự hỏi mình, vừa gượng đứng dậy. Cô nhìn xung quanh nhưng không thể thấy được gì vì quá tối. Cô khẽ run người lên vì lạnh, cái lạnh như được thổi từ dưới âm ti địa phủ.

Cô bước đi vài bước và giật mình nhận ra rằng thứ đang ở dưới chân… không phải là mặt đất!

- Cuối cùng cậu cũng đã thức tỉnh, Anzu!

Giọng nói trong trẻo nhưng đượm buồn phía sau khiến sau khiến Anzu giật mình quay lại và thật sự bị sốc trước người mà mình nhìn thấy. Đó là một cô gái trẻ và trông giống cô như hai giọt nước. Mái tóc dài màu nâu nhạt buông xõa đến ngang lưng, ôm lấy bờ vai gầy gò, cùng đôi mắt màu hoàng kim có thể thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên.

- Cậu… cậu là ai? – Anzu lắp bắp – Tại sao… lại biết tên của mình?

- Anzu, kiếp trước cậu chính là Sami, em gái của một thần quan trong triều đình Ai Cập cổ đại. Và mình chính là… phần kí ức còn sót lại của cô ấy được lưu giữ trong tiềm thức của cậu.

- Vậy… chính cậu là đã gọi tớ đến chỗ này sao?

Sami nhẹ gật đầu, rồi ngước lên nhìn Anzu mà dường như đã cạn khô nước mắt:

- Mình xin cậu… hãy ngăn Kura lại… làm ơn… ngăn anh ấy lại đi…

- Kura!? Ý cậu là… Bakura?

- Đúng vậy! – Sami buồn bã nói – Xin hãy tin mình, thực ra Kura vốn không phải là người xấu, chỉ vì cái chết của cô em gái duy nhất đã khiến anh ấy bị chấn động nặng nề. Kể từ ngày đó, anh ấy chỉ sống với ý nghĩ bắt Pharaoh phải trả giá. Trận chiến 3000 năm trước, không ai trong hai người thực sự chiến thắng. Kura bị Pharaoh tiêu diệt, nhưng chính linh hồn ngài ấy cũng đã bị phong ấn. Lý do mà Kura đã tái sinh một lần nữa ở thế giới này là để tìm kiếm linh hồn của Pharaoh đang trú ẩn trong Trò chơi ngàn năm…

_Trò chơi ngàn năm!?_ – Anzu thầm nghĩ –_Không phải là cái mà Yugi vẫn đeo hay sao? Có nghĩa là…_

Cuối cùng Anzu cũng hiểu được những biểu hiện kì lạ của Yugi kể từ ngày hôm ấy. Nhất là việc sau giờ học cậu thường rẽ lối khác về nhà hay thỉnh thoảng lại bị bắt gặp nói lảm nhảm một mình, thậm chí có khi còn hét toáng lên giữa lớp học.

- Anzu! Sami nói với giọng tha thiết – Bây giờ chỉ có một mình cậu là có khả năng ngăn anh ấy lại mà thôi…

- Mình sao? – Anzu ngạc nhiên – Nhưng… bằng cách nào?

- Mình biết… việc này rất khó cho cậu, thậm chí còn bất công nữa. Nhưng để bảo vệ mọi người, để ngăn chặn những điều tồi tệ mà Kura có thể gây ra, mình… thực sự không thể nghĩ ra cách nào khác.

- Tóm lại thì cậu muốn mình làm gì?

- Anzu, trên đời này người có thể ngăn cản và làm dịu Kura lại chỉ có một mình Sami. Cậu là kiếp sau của cô ấy, nên nếu… - Sami tỏ ra ngập ngừng và im lặng một lúc rồi mới nói tiếp – nếu cậu có thể đóng vai Sami trước mặt anh ấy, có lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ tốt lên, rồi sau này chắc anh ấy cũng sẽ dần hiểu ra…

- Ý cậu là mình sẽ phải sống dưới cái bóng của cô gái tên Sami đó hay sao? – Anzu ngắt lời.

Sami thở dài. Tình huống này cô cũng đã hình dung ra từ trước. Vì cô biết rõ, với cá tính mạnh mẽ và độc lập của Anzu thì việc này gần như là không thể chấp nhận..

- Mình hiểu cậu đang cảm thấy như thế nào - Sami vẫn nói với giọng trầm buồn – Nhưng dù sao thì việc đảm bảo an toàn cho mọi người vẫn là quan trọng nhất mà. Kura là người khi đã quyết tâm làm điều gì đó thì có thể làm mọi chuyện để đạt được mục đích của mình. Mình sợ các bạn sẽ…

Sami không nói hết, nhưng bất cứ ai cũng có thể hiểu được. Anzu cúi đầu suy nghĩ, khẽ thở dài rồi đột ngột ngẩng lên, nhìn thẳng vào Sami và nói một cách kiên quyết:

- Cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều vì đã lo lắng cho chúng tôi. Chỉ có điều, tôi KHÔNG PHẢI là Sami, tôi KHÔNG CÒN là Sami. Đó là sự thật và sẽ mãi mãi không thay đổi. Dù tôi có cố gắng đóng vai Sami thì đến một lúc nào đó anh ta cũng sẽ nhận ra thôi. Tôi sợ rằng đến lúc đó mọi chuyện sẽ còn rắc rối hơn…Họ là bạn của tôi. Đúng là thực sự một mình tôi không có đủ khả năng để bảo vệ tất cả mọi người, nhưng tôi tin rằng chỉ cần hợp sức lại, chúng tôi có thể bảo vệ lẫn nhau.

Gương mặt của Sami thoáng hiện ra nét lo lắng. Cô định nói thêm điều gì đó với Anzu, nhưng cô không còn thời gian nữa! Một luồng ánh sáng trắng xóa bao trùm lấy cô, và chỉ trong tích tắc, hình bóng của cô đã tan biến vào hư vô…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi từ nãy giờ vẫn ngồi trong phòng và nhìn xung quanh một cách lo lắng xen lẫn tò mò. Bên cạnh cậu hiện giờ là hai cô gái đang nằm bất tỉnh trên giường và một hồn ma đang nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc vòng cổ có hình con mắt, gần như bất động sau khi nói ú ớ mấy câu không đầu không cuối. Cậu thực sự chẳng biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa.

Bỗng Yugi nghe thấy tiếng bước chân ở bên ngoài…

_Ai vậy nhỉ? Sao lại không lên tiếng? Mà hình như lúc nãy mình đã quên khóa cửa ngoài thì phải…_

Câu vội chạy thẳng ra và được một phen ngạc nhiên khi thấy một cậu con trai tóc vàng đang từ từ tiến vào nhà như một cái xác không hồn.

- Jonouchi!?

Yugi nói rất lớn nhưng dường như Jonouchi không hề nghe thấy mà vẫn hướng thẳng về phòng của Anzu. Cậu đành phải theo sau, vừa đi vừa la lên:

- Jonouchi! Ê! Này, Jonouchi! Cậu bị ma nhập hả?

Jonouchi tiến đến bên cạnh giường Anzu. Cậu nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy tay cô và nói với giọng đều đều:

- Sami, em có có sao không? Tỉnh lại đi, Sami…

Nghe đến cái tên Sami, Yugi giật mình. Tại sao Jonouchi lại gọi Anzu bằng cái tên đó, và gương mặt vô hồn của cậu ta lúc này có nghĩa là gì?

Yugi gọi thêm mấy tiếng nữa nhưng tình hình vẫn chẳng có gì thay đổi. Cậu tặc lưỡi:

- Hết cách!

Yugi trèo lên cái ghế đẩu, nhẹ nhàng kéo tai Jonouchi ra và hét vào bên trong bằng giọng lớn nhất có thể:

- JONOUCHI!

Một phút mặc niệm cho hoa lá và chim chóc xung quanh ngôi nhà bé nhỏ =.=

Jonouchi như bừng tỉnh dậy sau một cơn mê sảng. Cậu ngơ ngác nhìn cậu con trai có mái tóc ba màu trước mặt:

- Ủa? Yu… Yugi hả!?

- Thì tớ chứ ai! – Yugi trả lời – Dạo này cậu lặn đâu mất tăm thế, cũng chẳng thấy cậu đi học nữa?

- À… ờ…tớ có việc phải về quê…

(Mở ngoặc: Cậu đi mà hỏi tên tác giả ấy, sao lại hỏi tôi!? – Jonouchi – Đóng ngoặc)

Jonouchi tiếp tục nhìn ngang ngó dọc khắp nhà một lúc, rồi quay sang hỏi Yugi bằng một chất giọng ngây thơ hết mực:

- Ủa mà… sao tớ lại ở đây? Đây là đâu?

Câu hỏi của Jonouchi chẳng khác gì sét đánh giữa trời quang mây tạnh, khiến Yugi té ghế theo đúng nghĩa đen. Vâng, xin nhắc lại là lúc này Yugi đang ĐỨNG trên cái ghế đẩu, bàn chân nằm cách mặt đất hơn 50 cm. Và chưa hết, khi cậu định thần lại thì đã thấy chiếc ghế nằm gọn trên chân mình -

- Chính cậu đã tự bước chân vô nhà này mà, cậu còn biết đường đi đến tận phòng này nữa mặc dù chưa tới đây lần nào! Ơ mà... khoan đã, tại sao lúc nãy cậu lại gọi Anzu là Sami?

- Sami!? – Jonouchi ngơ ngác – Ai thế? Cậu đang nói gì vậy?

May mắn rằng lần này Yugi đang ngồi trên sàn nhà.

_Hình như cậu ấy đang bị ma ám thật hay sao ấy! _– Yugi thầm nghĩ -_Ủa mà sao tình trạng này mình thấy… quen quen, có vẻ giống như Anzu! Hay đúng như con ma ngốc kia nói, đây là chuyện kiếp trước kiếp sau gì gì đó của họ?_

- Yugi!?

- À thôi, không có gì đâu! – Yugi nói cho qua chuyện – Mà cậu coi nhà giùm tớ một chút, tớ chạy ra ngoài mua cái gì đó để khi chị em họ tỉnh dậy còn có cái mà ăn.

(A/N: Cầu trời cho Yugi mua đồ ăn sẵn, hai chị em Anzu đã khổ lắm rồi…)

Jonouchi vẫn ngơ ngác nhìn theo bóng của Yugi. Với chỉ số IQ bị giới hạn ở mức hai con số, cậu không tài nào hiểu nổi chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cậu chỉ lờ mờ nhận thấy những lời Yugi vừa nói, nhất là cái tên Sami đã gợi ra trong cậu một điều gì đó, nhưng cụ thể nó là cái gì thì cậu không biết!

~~~~~~~

- Pharaoh của tôi! Thế này nghĩa là sao?

Seth ngồi thẫn thờ trên giường, hai tay ôm mặt. Những chuyện đang xảy ra, càng cố gắng hiểu thì anh càng không thể hiểu, nhất là về cậu bé có mái tóc ba màu kia. Nếu Yugi không phải là Pharaoh thì tại sao cậu lại giống Pharaoh đến thế? Còn nếu đúng là Pharaoh thì tại sao ngài ấy lại phải giấu thân phận của mình?

Mới hơn sáu giờ mà màn đêm như đã bao trùm hết không gian. Mùa này hình như trời mau tối.

**_- Anh Seth, dậy ăn cơm thôi!_**

Seth cố gượng dậy và lết ra bàn ăn. May mắn là hôm nay Yugi mua đồ ăn sẵn, chỉ cần hâm lại. Có vậy thôi nhưng cậu cũng đã kịp để lại một bãi chiến trường… *cảnh này được tác giả cắt bỏ do quá kinh dị, không phù hợp với rating 15+*

Nhìn Seth cứ bần thần bên bàn ăn, Yugi lên tiếng:

**_- Anh ăn cơm đi chứ!_**

**_- À… ờ…_**

Seth cầm đũa lên, nhưng rồi lại gục đầu xuống, ra vẻ đăm chiêu suy nghĩ.

**_- Yugi này! _**– Seth hỏi, hình như đây là lần đầu anh gọi cậu bằng cái tên đó – **_Cậu… thực sự không phải Pharaoh sao?_**

**_- Trời ạ!_** – Yugi lắc đầu và thở dài thườn thượt – **_Tôi phải nói với anh bao nhiêu lần nữa vậy? Dĩ nhiên tôi không phải là Pharaoh gì gì đó rồi! Tôi là Mutou Yugi!_**

**_- Nhưng… cậu thực sự rất giống ngài ấy…_**

**_- Này! _**– Yugi đột ngột hỏi – **_Anh với Pharaoh là thế nào vậy?_**

**_- Thế nào là thế nào? Tôi chỉ là một thần quan của ngài ấy thôi._**

**_- Không còn gì khác sao?_**

**_- Còn gì là… còn cái gì?_** – Seth hỏi lại đầy thắc mắc.

**_- À.. không, không…_** - Yugi vội xua tay – **_Không có gì đâu. Anh ăn cơm đi, để nguội mất ngon…_**

-15 phút trước-

/Này, con ma ngốc kia!/

Yugi mệt mỏi hét lên trong ý nghĩ. Đúng là cậu hơi bực mình khi bị Yami làm phiền mãi. Nhưng bây giờ thấy hắn cứ im thin thít, cậu tự dưng lại thấy… buồn buồn và lo lo! (A/N: Ủa mình có viết nhầm không vậy!?)

/Hả!?/ - Yami đột ngột lên tiếng làm Yugi giật nảy mình.

/Tỉnh rồi à!? Sao từ lúc nhìn thấy cái dây chuyền trên cổ chị Nakưmi ngươi cứ như người mất hồn vậy?/

/Kệ ta!/ - Yami thản nhiên trả lời sau một phút lúng túng - /Ta có hồn hay không liên quan gì đến ngươi hả?/

/Có đấy! Ngươi cứ im lìm như bóng ma trong xó chợ cũ kiểu đó dễ làm ta đau tim lắm!/

/Ta không phải ma thì là gì? Quỷ chắc?

Yami cười khẩy, dù trong lòng cậu đang rất lo lắng, và dĩ nhiên nguồn gốc của nó không gì khác hơn là Bakura. Với những gì cậu biết thì con người này chắc chắn sẽ không dừng lại cho đến khi đạt được mục đích của mình – trả thù cho cô em gái của hắn ta. Nhưng dù gì đi nữa, cậu không thể để hắn làm hại những người xung quanh cậu. Họ vô tội.

Còn trước mắt, cậu nghĩ mình cũng nên để Yugi thư giãn một chút. Những gì sắp xảy ra có lẽ sẽ vượt quá giới hạn chịu đựng của cậu ta…

/Hình như ngươi đã bình thường lại rồi thì phải?/ - Yugi đáp trả với giọng bông đùa.

/Ta thì lúc nào chả bình thường!/

Yami vô tư đáp lại mà quên mất rằng chỉ mới cách đó không lâu, cậu vẫn còn đứng bất động khiến ai đó phát lo!

...

/Này! Ta nhờ ngươi một việc được không?/ - Yami đột ngột lên tiếng.

/Việc gì nữa?/ - Yugi vừa ngáp dài vừa trả lời.

/Lát nữa gặp Seth, ngươi hỏi giúp ta cái này.../

~~~~~~~~~~

Bên bờ sông Nile, Ai Cập...

Một cô gái khá trẻ với mái tóc dài màu tím than đang ngồi bên bờ sông. Cô có vẻ hơi mệt và buồn, đôi mắt như dán chặt vào dòng nước đang lững lờ trôi.

- Em vẫn ổn chứ, Anna? – Một chàng thanh niên nhẹ nhàng đến bên cạnh cô, vừa ngồi xuống vừa hỏi.

Cô gái nhẹ gật đầu nhưng vẫn không ngước nhìn lên. Chàng trai thở dài:

- Em thực sự quá liều mạng đấy. Nếu anh không đến kịp thì chắc em đã không thể toàn mạng rồi. Sao em lại dám dùng thần chú Phục sinh vào lúc đó? Không lẽ em không biết...

- Em biết, Alan! – Anna ngắt lời – Nhưng cô gái kia chính là...

- Là chị của Anzu! Thế nên anh càng không thể hiểu nổi! Anh biết, Anzu là kiếp sau của Sami, nhưng cô ấy đâu còn nhớ gì về em hay thậm chí là Sami đâu. Em đâu cần phải làm thế. Hơn nữa, em có thể chờ trời sáng được mà...

- Sẽ không kịp đâu! Cô ấy không thể đợi tới lúc trời sáng được. Em biết điều đó là rất nguy hiểm, nhưng vì Sami, hay thậm chí chỉ vì kiếp sau của Sami thôi thì em cũng sẽ làm. Bởi vì...

Anna đột ngột ngừng lại rồi ôm mặt khóc nức nở khiến Alan vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa sợ hãi. Anh vỗ về cô, cố gắng lắm mới có thể làm cô bình tĩnh lại. Một lúc sau, Anna mới nói được qua làn nước mắt:

- Em còn nợ Sami... một mạng sống...

**(TBC)**


	18. Chapter 17

CHAP 17: NHỮNG CÂU CHUYỆN CHƯA BAO GIỜ ĐƯỢC KỂ

~~~Ở thế giới bên kia~~~

Đừng quay lại nhìn nữa!

Trong đầu Akêmi, một cô bé khoảng mười hai tuổi với mái tóc đen tuyền bỗng vang lên văng vẳng câu nói của vị thiên sứ đã dẫn cô bước chân vào thế giới này. Thiên sứ ấy tưởng cô vẫn còn lưu luyến cuộc sống khi thấy cô cứ mãi hướng mắt về cung điện Ai Cập nên mới nói thế. Nhưng thực ra, cô chần chừ như vậy chỉ vì một người: anh trai Bakura của cô!

Mồ côi cha mẹ từ khi còn rất nhỏ nên đối với Akêmi, Bakura không chỉ là một người anh trai mà còn là một người cha, một người mẹ. Anh sẵn sàng làm tất cả chỉ để bảo vệ và che chở cho cô. Bởi vì đối với anh, cô còn quan trọng hơn chính bản thân mình nữa.

Lúc ấy, tận trong thâm tâm cô bỗng xuất hiện một nỗi lo lắng vô hình nhưng rất mạnh mẽ. Không, không hẳn cô lo CHO anh trai mình, mà là lo VỀ anh thì đúng hơn. Chưa bao giờ anh tha thứ cho những người dám đụng vào cô dù chỉ là một sợi tóc. Huống chi là lần này… Cô đã nhìn qua chiếc gương lớn phản chiếu cuộc chiến đang xảy ra ở thế giới sự sống mà hét lên trong tuyệt vọng. Cô muốn dừng anh trai mình lại, nhưng cô không có cái quyền ấy trong tay nữa.

Và bây giờ, cô vẫn đang ngồi ở đó, bàn tay chạm vào tấm gương mà cảm thấy lòng như quặn thắt. Cô muốn khóc nhưng nước mắt không hề chảy ra. Lại thêm một lần nữa, cô chợt nhận ra mình chỉ còn là một linh hồn không còn thể xác.

Bỗng một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai cô. Cô quay lại nhìn, đôi mắt màu nâu trong vắt:

- Là anh sao, Mahado?

Mahado nhẹ gật đầu rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô. Mahado vẫn thường tìm gặp cô, nhưng khi gặp được rồi thì anh lại không biết nên nói gì. Đã ba ngàn năm trôi qua nhưng những gì xảy ra ngày hôm đó vẫn chỉ như vừa xảy ra. Anh không xin lỗi cô, hay nói đúng hơn là không dám nói lời xin lỗi, vì anh biết xin lỗi chẳng bao giờ là đủ. Cái chết của cô, anh không thể nói là mình không có trách nhiệm dù lúc đó anh chỉ là người thi hành, hoàn toàn không có khả năng để can thiệp.

- Akêmi, hình như lúc nào anh cũng thấy em ở đây thì phải?

Câu hỏi ấy hình như chỉ để phá vỡ sự im lặng đang bao trùm hai người. Akêmi vẫn nhìn vào gương, khẽ gật đầu.

- Em không hận chúng ta sao?

Hỏi xong, Mahado vội quay nhìn tấm gương. Anh không còn đủ can đảm để nhìn Akêmi nữa, và anh cũng không biết liệu mình có muốn nghe câu trả lời từ cô hay không.

Một khoảng lặng.

Akêmi buông hai tay xuống, cúi mặt và hỏi lại, rất khẽ:

- Nếu em nói là không, liệu anh có tin không?

- Anh… - Mahado ngập ngừng.

- Thực sự, em đã rất muốn hận mọi người, nhưng… - Akêmi nhắm mắt lại - Em không thể làm được, bởi vì em không phải là người biết cách thù hận người khác.

- Akêmi…

Rồi như vô thức, bàn tay của Mahado khẽ chạm vào tay Akêmi. Cô giật mình, quay sang nhìn anh. Anh vội rút tay lại.

- Anh xin lỗi…

Chính Mahado cũng không biết tại sao anh lại xin lỗi, vì hành động vừa rồi của anh hay vì những gì đã xảy ra ba ngàn năm về trước?

Akêmi úp mặt vào hai bàn tay, trong lòng chỉ ước rằng mình còn nước mắt để khóc. Đã rất lâu rồi, cô dần quen với việc dùng bàn tay trái nắm lấy bàn tay phải của chính mình để tưởng tượng rằng vẫn còn ai đó ở bên cạnh cô, quan tâm đến cô, kể từ ngày cô biết rằng mình không còn anh trai ở bên cạnh.

-Em… - Akêmi nghẹn ngào – Em nhớ anh trai em. Em biết, tất cả những gì anh ấy đã làm cũng chỉ vì không chấp nhận nổi cái chết của em. Nhưng… nhưng em không cần anh ấy trả thù cho em, em chỉ cần anh ấy ở bên cạnh em như ngày xưa mà thôi…

Có lẽ Mahado cũng hiểu được phần nào cảm giác của Akêmi lúc này, vì chính anh cũng đang chờ đợi một người. Đó là một cô gái ngốc nghếch nán ở lại thế giới đó chỉ vì một mối tình đơn phương tuyệt vọng.

~~~~Bên bờ sông Nile, Ai Cập~~~

Alan khẽ kéo Anna dựa vào vai mình. Cô vẫn khóc nức nở. Anh định lên tiếng hỏi, nhưng cuối cùng lại quyết định giữ im lặng. Anh hiểu hơn ai hết, nếu Anna đã không muốn nói thì không ai ép được cô nói ra. Tốt nhất là cứ để cô khóc bớt cho nhẹ lòng.

Một lát sau, Anna ngừng khóc. Cô lấy tay gạt nước mắt rồi đột ngột hỏi Alan:

- Anh còn nhớ cái ngày Sami chết không?

Alan giật mình: _Sao tự dưng Anna lại hỏi mình câu đó?_

- Có. Ngày đó em đã khóc rất nhiều mà.

- Hôm đó, Sami đã đến gặp em. Cô ấy muốn nhờ em can thiệp để bảo vệ lăng mộ của Pharaoh khỏi những người đang muốn xâm phạm. Cô ấy tin rằng với địa vị là công chúa sông Nile, em đủ sức để làm việc đó.

- Nhưng… không phải là…!?

- Đúng vậy. Chính vì là công chúa sông Nile nên em bị các vị trưởng lão giám sát rất chặt chẽ. Trở thành công chúa, người trung gian giữa Pharaoh và các vị thần linh, người ngoài nhìn vào đều tưởng đó là vinh dự. Nhưng đâu ai biết ở vị trí đó không khác gì bị giam lỏng. Nếu không có việc xảy ra mười năm về trước thì bây giờ ngay cả việc ngồi cạnh anh thế này với em cũng là điều không thể. Hồi đó, những lần em đi gặp Sami cũng toàn phải lén lút chứ đâu thể công khai với ai. Vậy nên việc cô ấy nhờ, em có thể làm được, nhưng lại không có quyền làm.

Anna ngừng lại một lúc. Cô dán mắt xuống dòng sông Nile đang lững lờ trôi, rồi nói tiếp:

- Em đã từ chối Sami và tưởng rằng mọi chuyện đến đó là kết thúc. Em không thể ngờ là Sami lại dùng chính sinh mạng mình để bảo vệ lăng mộ đó. Ch… chính vì em mà Sami mới…

Alan lấy tay gạt những giọt nước mắt đang lăn dài trên gương mặt của Anna. Bây giờ anh mới hiểu ra mọi chuyện. Anna luôn tự trách mình vì cái chết của Sami, nên bây giờ cô muốn làm tất cả cho Anzu – kiếp sau của Sami – như một cách để đền bù lại những lỗi lầm ngày đó.

- Anna, anh biết là em cảm thấy có lỗi vì chuyện ngày đó. - Alan nhẹ nhàng nói – Nhưng mọi chuyện không hoàn toàn là lỗi của em. Chắc chắn em không hề nghĩ đến chuyện mà Sami sẽ làm sau đó, và em cũng hề muốn chuyện đó xảy ra. Nếu em biết trước thì rất có thể em sẽ đồng ý với yêu cầu của Sami, và cô ấy sẽ không chết. Nhưng trong cuộc đời không có chữ "nếu", chuyện gì đã qua nghĩa là đã qua, không thể thay đổi được gì nữa, dù em có nghĩ về nó nhiều đến thế nào.

- Nhưng mà…

- Không _nhưng_ gì hết! – Alan ngắt lời và nhìn thẳng vào Anna – Em đừng nghĩ ngợi lung tung nữa mà nên nghỉ ngơi đi. Hơn nữa, theo anh thấy thì Anzu là cô gái độc lập và mạnh mẽ. Nếu cô ấy biết em đối xử tốt với mình chỉ vì hình bóng của một người khác thì cô ấy sẽ bị tổn thương nặng nề đấy! Tốt nhất là em nên chôn kín mọi chuyện vào dĩ vãng đi…

Anna cúi mặt. Cô biết Alan nói không hề sai. Cô đã rất muốn xem Anzu và Sami là hai người, nhưng mỗi khi nhìn thấy gương mặt của Anzu thì dường như mọi cố gắng trước đó đều tan biến hoàn toàn. Gương mặt trắng bệch không chút máu của Sami ngày đó lại hiện ra rõ ràng trước mặt cô và lại khiến lòng cô đau nhói.

~~~~~Thành phố Domino, Nhật Bản~~~

Tại nhà của Anzu

- Ư… ư…

Nghe tiếng rên khẽ trong phòng, Yugi liền bước vào. Cô gái trẻ có mái tóc màu nâu nhạt đang cố mở mắt ra và nhìn xung quanh. Cậu vội hỏi cô:

- Anzu! Cậu tỉnh rồi sao? Cậu thấy thế nào?

- Yugi!? Tớ… - Anzu lấy tay bóp bóp trán – Tớ thấy đau đầu quá…

- Cậu nghỉ ngơi đi! – Yugi vừa nói vừa ngăn Anzu đang cố gượng ngồi dậy – Cậu còn mệt đấy, ngồi dậy không tốt đâu.

- Mấy giờ rồi, Yugi?

- Bảy giờ rưỡi tối rồi.

- Cậu chưa về sao?

- Không sao đâu! – Yugi nói – Tớ đã nói với ông và mẹ rồi. Nếu cần thì tớ sẽ ở đây với cậu tới ngày mai luôn. Tớ không yên tâm để cậu và chị cậu ở lại đây cùng với con người bí ẩn kia với tình trạng thế này…

_Reng… reng…_

Tiếng điện thoại reo cắt ngang lời nói của Yugi. Cậu nhấc điện thoại lên.

- Alô?

- Yugi phải không? Có chuyện rồi!

Bên kia đầu dây là ông nội của Yugi. Giọng ông hoảng hốt và gấp gáp khiến Yugi cảm thấy chắc chắn rằng có chuyện gì thực sự nghiêm trọng đã xảy ra. Cậu vội hỏi:

- Sao vậy ông?

- Mẹ cháu… bỏ đi rồi!

- Cái gì cơ!? – Yugi hoảng hồn, không tin nổi vào những gì mình vừa nghe – Tại sao thế ạ?

- Chuyện dài lắm! Cháu về nhà đi, nhanh lên! – Ông ra lệnh.

- Ơ… dạ… cháu về ngay!

Yugi nói rồi gác máy. Cậu cảm thấy bất an. Tại sao mẹ cậu lại bỏ đi? Rốt cuộc đã có chuyện gì? Cậu muốn chạy về ngay nhưng lại không yên tâm về chị em Anzu. Dường như đọc được suy nghĩ của cậu, Anzu gượng ngồi dậy và nói:

- Tớ không sao đâu! Cậu về nhà đi.

- Nhưng…

- Tớ đã nói là tớ không sao rồi mà. Yên tâm đi, tớ có thể tự chăm sóc mình và cả chị ấy. Tớ là Masaki Anzu kia mà!

Anzu vừa nói vừa nghiêng đầu và nheo mắt với Yugi. Tuy nhiên, bàn tay cô đang luồn trong chiếc chăn lại đang nắm chặt, hình như cô đang rất đau.

Không còn cách nào khác, Yugi đành phải ra về dù trong lòng vẫn còn ngổn ngang trăm mối.

Vừa đến cổng nhà, Yugi đã gặp ngay ông nội đang đứng đó. Cậu chưa kịp nói gì thì ông đã lên tiếng trước, giọng rất gấp:

- Cháu vào nhà đi đã!

Rồi ông đưa cậu một lá thư. Cậu nhìn qua và ngay lập tức nhận ra nét chữ của mẹ cậu.

_"__Ba!_

_Con xin lỗi vì đã bỏ đi mà không lời từ biệt. Nhưng con biết nếu con nói trước thì ba sẽ không cho phép con đi. Con sẽ sang Ai Cập. Con có tin rằng lần này con sẽ tìm được thằng bé, chắc chắn nó vẫn còn sống. Ba đừng lo cho con. Con sẽ trở về sớm._

_Con nhờ ba giúp con chuyển lời xin lỗi tới Yugi. Trong hoàn cảnh này mà con lại không thể ở bên cạnh nó._

Con dâu của ba

Hana"

Yugi buông lá thư xuống mà lòng đầy thắc mắc. Cậu quay sang ông nội hỏi:

- Mẹ cháu nói thế nghĩa là sao hả ông? "Thằng bé" trong thư là ám chỉ ai vậy ạ?

- Yugi! Cháu nghe ông nói này. Thực ra…

…..

- Hả!? – Yugi hét lớn – Ch… cháu có… em trai?

- Ừ! – Ông nội gật đầu – Khi mẹ cháu mang thai anh em cháu đã từng sang Ai Cập, bị động thai nên đã sinh ra anh em cháu ở đó. Tuy nhiên chỉ mấy ngày sau thì ngôi nhà nơi mẹ cháu ở đã bị cháy. Em trai cháu bị thất lạc từ đó. Ông và cha mẹ cháu đều không muốn nhớ lại kỉ niệm buồn ấy nên trước nay chưa từng nhắc về nó. Lần này mẹ cháu đi, ông cũng không biết có kết quả gì không, chỉ mong cho mẹ cháu được bình an mà thôi.

Yugi nghe ông nói mà gần như bất động. Cậu chưa từng tưởng tượng được rằng cậu từng có một người em trai! Cậu luôn nghĩ rằng cậu là đứa con duy nhất của cha mẹ cậu. Mẹ cậu… Cầu trời không có chuyện gì xảy ra với mẹ, cậu thầm nghĩ.

Yami đang đứng trong căn phòng linh hồn của mình, miên man suy nghĩ. Rõ ràng là Seth mà cậu gặp trong thời gian vừa qua hoàn toàn không biết gì về thân phận thật sự của mình. Có lẽ điều đó nghĩa là tạm thời cậu được an toàn, và cả Yugi cũng thế. Tuy nhiên, cậu đủ thông minh để hiểu rằng nếu điều này tiếp diễn thì lịch sử rất có thể sẽ đảo ngược hoàn toàn, và hậu quả của nó thì không ai lường trước nổi.

Điều quan trọng nhất, mối đe dọa hàng đầu với cậu và những người xung quanh cậu không phải là Seth, mà là Bakura!

Bỗng Yami cảm thấy hình như có một câu thần chú mới được sử dụng. Cậu xuất hiện bên cạnh Yugi dưới dạng một linh hồn. Vừa nhìn thấy cậu, Yugi đã hỏi với giọng ngán ngẩm pha lẫn mệt mỏi:

- Lần này là chuyện gì nữa hả con ma ngốc kia?

/Không có gì nghiêm trọng đâu. Chỉ là ta cảm thấy câu thần chú Dịch chuyển xuyên thời gian vừa mới được sử dụng…./

- Này! – Yugi vội cắt ngang lời Yami – Đừng nói là ta lại phải theo lời ngươi để đi tới một nơi khỉ ho cò gáy nào đó nữa đấy! Giờ ta đang có quá nhiều chuyện phải lo rồi!

/Chuyện gì thế?/

- Ta cũng chẳng biết! – Yugi nhún vai, lắc đầu – Mẹ ta bỏ nhà đi, còn ông ta thì bỗng nhiên nói rằng ta còn một cậu em trai song sinh bị thất lạc mà không biết còn sống hay đã chết. Ta không biết thực sự chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa.

/Nghe cũng rắc rối nhỉ?/ - Yami tặc lưỡi - /Mà thôi, ngươi yên tâm là lần này ngươi chẳng phải đi đâu đâu!/

- Sao thế?

/Thì không có việc gì để làm chứ sao! Người ta chỉ đang đem mọi thứ trở lại đúng vị trí của nó thôi mà!/

- Nghĩa là sao!? – Yugi quay sang Yami thắc mắc.

Yami chỉ mỉm cười, nụ cười mà theo Yugi diễn tả lại là "gian không chịu nổi".

Bỗng…

- Cái… cái gì vậy? – Yami bỗng hốt hoảng la lên.

Yugi giật mình quay sang Yami.

- Luồng… luồng khí đó!? Hai… hai người đó sao? Sao lại ở đây?

Yugi chiếu về phía Yami một chữ hỏi được viết hoa cả ba chữ cái. Đầu cậu như muốn nổ tung.

_Trời ơi, chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?_

**(TBC)**


	19. Chapter 18

CHAP 18: VÀ BÃO ĐÃ NỔI

~~~Tại hoàng cung Ai Cập, 3000 năm trước~~~

Kaiba đang ở một mình trong căn phòng lạnh lẽo, vừa bối rối vừa bất an. Cậu đứng ngồi không yên, vò đầu bứt tóc, tự hỏi không biết mình còn phải chờ đợi đến bao giờ. Pharaoh đã nói với cậu rằng mọi chuyện sẽ sớm được giải quyết, nhưng cậu vẫn không thể yên tâm cho đến khi cậu có thể gặp lại Anzu. Trên tất cả, cậu lo lắng cho cô. Cậu không muốn và cũng không dám nhớ đến những gì đã viết về Công chúa sông Nile, người mà cô đã từng gặp gỡ.

_"__Công chúa sông Nile là tặng phẩm của trời đất ban cho vương quốc Ai Cập. Chỉ có Pharaoh mới được quyền diện kiến người. Bất kì ai khác dù vô tình hay cố ý làm việc đó đều sẽ không thể được toàn vẹn, kể cả thể xác lẫn linh hồn."_

_Anzu… Cậu không được xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì. Cậu nhất định phải bình an đấy._ Kaiba vừa nói khe khẽ vừa nắm chặt hai bàn tay lại. Hít một hơi thật sâu, cậu cố gắng tự trấn an mình.

Bỗng trước mặt cậu xuất hiện một ngôi sao sáu cánh màu tím sáng rực rỡ. Cậu hơi giật mình._Đây chính là ngôi sao bí ẩn đã đưa mình đến đây. Tại sao bây giờ nó lại xuất hiện? Nó sẽ đưa mình về Domino hay lại kéo mình đến một thế giới xa lạ nào đó?_

Trong khi còn đang mải suy nghĩ và chưa có kịp có hành động gì khác thì Kaiba đã bị hút vào bên trong ngôi sao. Ở bên ngoài, có vài người lính gác nhìn thấy căn phòng phát sáng lạ thường. Họ ngần ngừ đưa mắt nhìn nhau, nhưng cuối cùng tất cả vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ. Pharaoh đã ra lệnh không cho phép bất kì ai bước vào bên trong nếu thần quan Seth không lên tiếng gọi, trừ khi có lệnh của ngài.

~Thành phố Domino, Nhật Bản, thời hiện đại~

Tại nhà Anzu…

Anzu vẫn thở hổn hển và chưa thể tự mình ngồi dậy được. Cô thực sự cảm thấy rất mệt. Đưa mắt nhìn sang chiếc giường bên cạnh, cô thấy chị mình vẫn đang mê man, nhưng nhịp thở có vẻ đã bình thường trở lại.

Jounouchi bước vào phòng, cầm theo một ly nước cam.

- Cậu uống đi.

Jounouchi định đưa ly nước cho Anzu, nhưng khi nhìn thấy tay cô vẫn hơi run thì cậu lại thay đổi ý định. Cậu ngồi xuống giường, múc một muỗng nhỏ rồi đưa tận miệng cô.

Anzu đưa mắt nhìn Jounouchi, trong lòng cảm thấy hơi ngượng. Cô lúng túng:

- Không cần đâu. Tớ tự uống cũng được mà.

- Được cái gì mà được. – Jounouchi tỏ ra hơi bực mình – Nhìn lại mình đi. Cậu còn yếu thế kia mà.

Dưới áp lực từ ánh mắt của Jounouchi, Anzu không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc ngoan ngoãn ở yên trên giường để cậu đút từng muỗng nước cam cho mình. Rất mơ hồ, cô bỗng có cảm giác đây không phải là lần đầu tiên cậu chăm sóc cô như vậy, nhưng dường như Jounouchi không hề có biểu hiện gì là nhận ra điều đó.

Từ nãy đến giờ, Seth vẫn đứng ngay ngưỡng cửa căn phòng, dù cả Jounouchi và Anzu đều không hề hay biết. Anh cảm thấy hơi khó chịu trước cảnh này, vì nó khiến anh nhớ đến tình cảm của Jono và Sami, mối quan hệ mà anh đã dùng đủ mọi cách để chia cắt mà không được. Dù rằng anh có cảm giác rất rõ ràng rằng họ là những người hoàn toàn khác nhau, nhưng anh không muốn, thực sự vẫn không muốn nhìn thấy hai người họ như thế này.

Đột ngột, có một người con trai xuất hiện mà khi vừa nhìn thấy thì cả ba người trong căn phòng đều đã tỏ ra hết sức bất ngờ. Rồi Anzu lên tiếng:

- Ơ! Anh Alan! Sao anh lại ở đây?

- Tôi đến đây để đưa anh ta về thời của mình, và đưa Kaiba quay lại đây. Thế thôi.

Vừa nói, anh ta vừa quay mặt hướng về phía Seth. Seth nhìn anh khó hiểu, nhưng anh phớt lờ. Anh tiến lại gần Seth và bắt đầu niệm thần chú. Ngôi sao sáu cánh màu tím lại xuất hiện. Trong phút chốc, nó đã hút Seth vào bên trong.

Anzu và Jounouchi phải nhắm nghiền mắt lại khi ngôi sao phát ra luồng ánh sáng chói lòa. Khi ánh sáng dịu đi, đôi mắt của họ trở lại bình thường rồi dần mở rộng ra trong sự ngạc nhiên và mừng rỡ.

- Kaiba! Là cậu thật sao? Cậu đã về rồi sao!?

- Vậy thôi nhé! Mọi chuyện đã giải quyết xong rồi. Tôi phải trở về với Anna đây.

Nói xong, Alan mỉm cười với mọi người rồi biến mất, đột ngột như lúc anh xuất hiện. Anh không thể ở lại lâu hơn nữa. Trong thời gian này, Anna rất cần sự có mặt của anh.

Chỉ có điều, Alan không hề biết rằng không chỉ có một mình Kaiba được đưa về đây với câu thần chú vừa rồi.

Tại nhà của Yugi…

- Này! Con ma ngốc kia! Này! Ngươi nghe gì không? Này!

Yugi hoảng hốt gọi Yami liên tục. Cậu thực sự đang bị nét mặt vừa lo lắng, vừa trầm tư ấy làm cho bối rối. Cậu thử đập tay vào Yami cho hắn tỉnh lại nhưng rồi sau vài lần, cậu chợt nhận ra điều đó là hoàn toàn vô nghĩa. Bỗng…

/Jounouchi!?/

- Cái gì vậy? Jounouchi làm sao?

Yugi nhìn Yami mà không hiểu nổi hắn đang định nói điều gì. _Hay Jounouchi có liên quan gì đó đến "hai người đó"!?_– cậu miên man suy nghĩ –_Mà cũng có khả năng lắm. Biểu hiện của con ma ngốc này kì lạ thế này kia mà._

/Này, Jounouchi đang ở đâu?/

Yami đột ngột hỏi lớn khiến trái tim bé nhỏ của Yugi suýt chút nữa đã rơi ra khỏi lồng ngực. Sau khi định thần lại, cậu trả lời với một chất giọng khó tả:

- Đang ở nhà Anzu. Lúc nãy ta có nhờ cậu ấy sang chăm sóc Anzu giúp. Ta vẫn chưa yên tâm về sức khỏe cô ấy lắm. Nhưng có chuyện gì mà ngươi lại hỏi đến cậu ta?

/Chuyện đó… Mà thôi, để lát nữa ta giải thích cho ngươi sau. Bây giờ ngươi phải đi đến Công viên thành phố trước đã./

- Ngươi điên rồi hả? Biết mấy giờ rồi không? – Yugi hét toáng lên mà không hề để ý rằng ông nội mình vừa đến trước cửa phòng – Đã tám giờ tối rồi đấy. Ngươi thích đi thì cứ đi đi. Ta không…

Chưa kịp nói hết câu thì Yugi đã ngã lăn xuống sàn nhà. Nhưng nói đúng hơn là chỉ có _linh hồn của cậu_ thôi! Yugi đứng phắt dậy, nhìn thẳng vào Yami, người đang điều khiển cơ thể của cậu với đôi mắt long lên sòng sọc.

/Ngươi đang làm cái gì thế hả? Sao lại đẩy ta ra?/

/Thì ngươi bảo ta tự đi mà./ - Yami đáp tỉnh bơ.

/Ngươi…/

Yugi định đáp trả nhưng thực sự không biết nói thế nào nữa. Con ma ngốc đó chẳng nói gì sai cả. Có lẽ cậu nên nhận ra sớm hơn rằng mình đã thách nhầm người và vào nhầm lúc.

Sau đó, Yami với tay lấy chiếc áo khoác rồi bước ra khỏi phòng, lôi cả Yugi theo. Nhưng mới tới ngưỡng cửa, cậu đã đụng mặt ông nội của Yugi. Ông nhìn cậu lo lắng:

- Cháu đi đâu mà vội thế? Đã muộn lắm rồi đấy.

- Cháu đi ra công viên chơi ông ạ.

Yami nói thản nhiên như thể bây giờ là tám giờ sáng vậy. Ông nội ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu không chớp mắt, tự hỏi ở công viên lúc này có gì để Yugi cháu ông ra chơi kia chứ. Và không hiểu sao, ông lại có cảm giác đây không phải là cháu mình. _Trời ạ! _– Ông lắc đầu – _Mình đang nghĩ gì vậy? Yugi không phải cháu mình thì là ai?_

- Cháu sẽ về ngay thôi.

Yami nói xong đã chạy vọt ra cổng, không để ông nội có cơ hội ngăn cản hay hỏi thêm điều gì nữa. Cậu chạy nhanh hết sức có thể, thậm chí còn chẳng thiết tha đến việc liếc sang Yugi dù chỉ một lần. Những cành cây lớn bị gió thổi xào xạc tạo ra những âm thanh rợn người trong tiết trời rét căm căm. Lần đầu tiên, Yugi thực sự biết cái cảm giác cái lạnh xuyên qua cơ thể có nghĩa là như thế nào.

Dưới dạng một linh hồn, Yugi không còn bay theo Yami nữa mà là đang bị lôi đi thì đúng hơn. Yugi vất vả xuyên qua từng chiếc lá, từng gốc cây hay thậm chí là cả một cái cột nào đó. Cố gắng lấy hết sức bình sinh, cậu hét toáng lên:

/Này! Chậm lại một chút đi. Ngươi có bị ma đuổi hay uống nhầm thuốc hay không mà chạy nhanh đến thế hả? Ngó sang ta đi!/

- Trật tự đi. Chúng ta sắp tới nơi rồi.

Yami vừa trả lời vừa tiếp tục chạy hết tốc lực, sau đó rẽ vào trong công viên, hoàn toàn phớt lờ nét mặt nhăn nhó và bực bội của Yugi. Yugi định quát Yami thêm lần nữa, nhưng khi nhìn rõ bóng của hai người, một nam một nữ đang ngơ ngác và bối rối đứng giữa công viên thì cậu bị sốc đến mức nói không nên lời. Thế nhưng hai cái tên Yami nói ra sau đó còn khiến cậu bị sốc nhiều hơn.

**_- Sami! Jono!_**

Vừa nghe Yami lên tiếng, hai người được gọi là Sami và Jono đã giật mình quay lại. Họ thoáng sững người rồi nhanh chóng quỳ xuống trước mặt Yami, cung kính nói:

**_- Thưa Pharaoh! Ngài cũng ở đây sao? Đây là đâu vậy ạ? Nơi này… lạ lẫm và đáng sợ quá. Chúng tôi thấy rất bất an._**

Yugi nhìn chằm chằm hai người đang quỳ gối trước mặt cậu một cách khó hiểu. Đó rõ ràng là Jounouchi và Anzu mà, nhưng tại sao họ lại ăn mặc quái dị thế này, rồi còn cả thái độ với con ma ngốc kia nữa. Không thể chịu đựng nổi những ý nghĩ đang rối như mớ bòng bong trong đầu, cậu lên tiếng hỏi:

/Này! Tại sao bạn của ta lại như thế này? Ngươi đã làm cái gì với họ? Phù phép họ hả?/

/Ngươi trật tự đi./ - Yami nói với Yugi qua đường liên kết rồi quay lại với Jono và Sami, cậu nói như ra lệnh – **_Đi theo ta! Ta sẽ giải thích sau._**

Sami và Jono im lặng bước đi sau Yami, nhưng Sami có vẻ khá lo lắng. Trên đường đi, cô liên tục đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh mình. Cô đang thấy những thứ mà từ trước đến nay cô chưa bao giờ thấy. Những tòa nhà lớn, những bức tượng cao sừng sững và cả những thứ trông giống như những chiếc đèn có thể tự phát sáng kia nữa. Cô không biết chúng là gì và cũng không biết chúng có gây nguy hiểm cho ai hay không. Như đọc được suy nghĩ của cô, Jono nắm tay cô và gật đầu để nói rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Sami mỉm cười và cũng gật đầu đáp lại.

Quay lại nhà của Anzu…

- Anzu! Cậu có ổn không? Cậu có gặp chuyện gì không? Không sao cả chứ?

Vừa quay lại, Kaiba đã chạy ngay đến giường của Anzu, hỏi tới tấp. Cậu không thể chờ đợi thêm một giây phút nào nữa. Những ngày qua, vì nghĩ tới Anzu mà tâm trí cậu không lúc nào được bình yên. Cậu run run nắm lấy bàn tay Anzu, nhìn kĩ sắc mặt, lắng nghe nhịp thở của cô và thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nhận ra rằng mọi chuyện vẫn ổn. Anzu mỉm cười với cậu:

- Tớ không sao. Chỉ là cơn sốt nhẹ, ngày mai sẽ khỏi ngay thôi mà.

Kaiba đang định nói thêm điều gì đó với Anzu, nhưng cậu bạn tóc vàng Jounouchi đang đứng bên cạnh đã hắng giọng cắt ngang câu chuyện lãng mạn của hai người:

- Này, ở đây còn có người thứ ba đấy!

Như bị điện giật, Kaiba và Anzu lập tức buông tay nhau ra. Anzu lí nhí:

- Tớ… Tớ xin lỗi.

- Xin lỗi gì chứ! – Jounouchi bật cười – Tớ đùa thế thôi chứ có ý gì đâu. Thấy hai cậu có thể ở bên cạnh nhau và hạnh phúc như vậy tớ cũng mừng.

Câu cuối cùng của Jounouchi khiến khuôn mặt của cả hai người bạn tội nghiệp đỏ bừng lên như mặt trời chính ngọ. Kaiba vội xua tay lia lịa, lúng túng nói:

- Không… không phải đâu. Tớ và Anzu không có chuyện gì đâu, chỉ là bạn bè bình thường thôi mà.

- Đừng có cãi. Tớ vốn… biết.. rằng…

Kaiba giật mình khi thấy Jounouchi từ từ ngã quỵ xuống rồi bất tỉnh. Cậu quay lại nhìn thì thấy Anzu cũng dần thiếp ngủ. Như có linh tính, cậu quay ngoắt ra bên ngoài và thấy một người con trai với mái tóc bạch kim đang đứng đó với một nụ cười gian xảo.

- Ngươi là ai!? – Kaiba lên tiếng – Chính ngươi đã khiến hai người họ bất tỉnh đúng không?

Tuy nhiên, người con trai kia dường như không hề có ý định trả lời câu hỏi của Kaiba. Thay vào đó, anh hướng thẳng về phía giường của Nakưmi. Kaiba chạy lại cản đường anh, nhưng chỉ với một cái gạt tay, anh đã khiến Kaiba phải ngã nhào xuống đất. Sau đó, anh lên tiếng gọi cô gái có mái tóc dài màu đen tuyền vẫn đang say giấc:

- Nakưmi!

Như một phép lạ, Nakưmi dần dần mở mắt ra. Nhưng khi thấy người con trai trước mặt, cô ngồi bật dậy, rút vào góc tường và co rúm người lại vì cảm thấy rất bất an.

- Không sao đâu, cô đừng sợ. Tôi là Bakura. Tôi đến đây là để giúp cô.

- Giúp!? – Nakưmi nghi ngờ hỏi lại – Giúp chuyện gì cơ?

- Giúp cô giành lại trái tim của người con trai mà cô yêu!

Trong đầu Nakưmi thoáng hiện ra hình ảnh của Malik, người cô thầm yêu và nhầm tưởng rằng người ấy cũng yêu mình. Nhưng… những gì cô nghe được đã nhẫn tâm làm tan nát trái tim cô.

_Tôi xin cậu hãy đuổi theo cô gái tóc tím kia và giải thích rõ mọi chuyện cho cô ấy giúp tôi. Đó là người yêu của tôi và tôi nghĩ cô ấy đang hiểu lầm tôi._

Đến cuối cùng, hình ảnh sâu đậm nhất trong trái tim của người mà cô yêu vẫn không phải là cô. Nhưng cho dù có thế, cô vẫn không cho phép mình tin tưởng vào một người mà mình chưa từng gặp mặt. Cố lấy lại bình tĩnh, Nakưmi nói:

- Anh là ai mà vào đây nói những chuyện như thế? Nếu anh không ra khỏi nhà tôi, tôi sẽ kêu người tới đấy!

Không hề tỏ ra bất ngờ, hoang mang hay lo lắng, Bakura chỉ nhếch mép cười:

- Tôi không nghĩ là cô muốn đuổi tôi đi đâu. Bởi vì tôi là người có thể đem Malik về bên cạnh cô kia mà.

Chỉ cần nghe thấy tên Malik, Nakưmi đã không còn chút tâm trí nào nghĩ đến việc đuổi Bakura ra khỏi nhà nữa. Cô run run.

- Nhưng… làm sao có thể như vậy được. Anh ấy đã có…

- Tôi biết. – Bakura ngắt lời – Anh ta đã có Anna. Nhưng không phải điều đó cũng có nghĩa là nếu _loại bỏ_ Anna thì Malik sẽ chỉ còn nghĩ đến cô thôi sao?

Nói xong, Bakura nhếch mép cười và lấy ra một con dao, hình như được làm từ kim cương rồi ném nó xuống trước mặt Nakưmi.

Nakưmi giật mình, run rẩy ngước mắt lên nhìn Bakura. Cô đủ thông minh để hiểu từ "loại bỏ" đó có nghĩa là gì. Một cách vô thức, cô kéo tấm chăn lên che kín đến tận cổ. Dưới lớp chăn dầy, hai bàn tay cô run rẩy đan vào nhau. Cô lắp bắp:

- T… tôi… không thể… gi… giết… người được…

- Yên tâm đi! Cô ta vốn không phải là con người.

- Hả!? – Nakưmi ngơ ngác hỏi lại.

- Đúng vậy. Cô ta là thành viên của bộ tộc sông Nile ở Ai Cập. Lẽ ra cô ta đã phải chết từ rất lâu rồi vì đã không còn nhiệm vụ gì ở thế giới này nữa. Giết chết cô ta cũng là việc sẽ khiến thế giới này có thể bình yên trở lại.

- Nhưng cô… cô ấy không làm gì… nên tội cả. Hơn… Hơn nữa, chính cô ấy… đã… cứu mạng tôi. T… tôi không thể… - Giọng Nakưmi đứt quãng, run run.

- Có làm theo lời của tôi hay không là quyền của cô. Nhưng dù có thế nào đi nữa, nếu cô muốn kéo Malik về với mình thì đây là cách duy nhất. Tôi cũng chỉ muốn tốt cho cô thôi.

- Dừng lại ngay!

Lại một lần nữa, Bakura không hề tỏ ra bất ngờ mà bình tĩnh quay người lại đối diện với đôi mắt màu xanh lục đang long lên đầy giận dữ. Anh chỉ cười khẩy.

- Có chuyện gì thế, cậu con trai bé nhỏ?

- Tại sao… - Kaiba rít lên qua kẽ răng – Tại sao ngươi lại dám xui khiến một người con gái ngây thơ vô tội làm cái việc dã man như thế chứ? Ngươi có ý gì hả?

- Không phải đó cũng là việc mà cậu mong muốn sao?

Bakura cười lớn, một nụ cười man rợ và đáng sợ. Kaiba bất giác rùng mình. Nắm chặt hai bàn tay, cậu hỏi lại, giọng hơi run:

- Ngươi… nói thế là sao? Tại sao ta lại có ý định giết Anna kia chứ? Ta đâu có thù oán gì với cô ấy.

- Có vẻ như ngươi vẫn chưa lấy lại được những kí ức trong tiền kiếp nhỉ? Nhưng không sao, dần dần rồi ngươi sẽ nhớ ra thôi. Nhưng chắc ta cũng nên nhắc cho ngươi biết điều này: Nếu Công chúa sông Nile không còn thì Pharaoh gắn liền với cô ta cũng khó toàn mạng.

Kaiba bỗng nhiên ôm đầu tỏ ra đau đớn. Nhưng Bakura phớt lờ biểu hiện đó của cậu mà quay lại phía Nakưmi nói tiếp:

- Theo tôi đoán, Công chúa sông Nile sẽ quay lại ngay thôi. Có những việc mà cô ta bắt buộc phải tự mình ra mặt để giải quyết. Đây là cơ hội duy nhất của cô. Cứ tin rằng việc này sẽ không gây tổn hại gì cho cô cả.

Dứt lời, Bakura quay lưng bước thẳng ra ngoài. Đằng sau anh, Nakưmi đã lại bất tỉnh vì mệt mỏi và sợ hãi, trong khi Kaiba đang lăn lộn dưới sàn nhà, lấy tay ôm đầu và kêu thét lên trong đau đớn.

Ở ngoài kia, một vài con cú lợn kêu lên những tiếng dài trong đêm khuya vắng vẻ đến rợn người. Một điềm báo chết chóc.

**(TBC)**


	20. Chapter 19

CHAP 19: KÍ ỨC THẬT SỰ

Ánh chiều tà đang dần bao trùm khắp hoàng cung Ai Cập. Trong không gian lồng lộng gió, có hai bóng người, một còn trẻ và một đã lớn tuổi đang đứng trên đỉnh một tòa tháp. Cậu con trai tóc vàng lên tiếng hỏi với giọng khá bực tức:

- Tại sao cha lại nói như vậy chứ? Tại sao không phải là con? Không phải con cũng là...

- Con vội vàng quá đấy, Seth. - Người đàn ông bình tĩnh ngắt lời - Con không nhớ lý do tại sao ta lại có thể thuyết phục mọi người nghe theo kế hoạch hạ bệ Atemu sao?

- Điều đó…

Seth giật mình. Có lẽ nhất thời cậu đã quên mất chuyện quan trọng ấy...

- Không chỉ riêng Atemu, chính CON cũng không mang trong mình dòng máu hoàng tộc thuần khiết. Nhưng đừng lo, nó sẽ là của con sớm thôi. Đó là điều chắc chắn.

Seth ngạc nhiên quay sang nhìn cha tỏ vẻ không hiểu. Để đáp lại, ông chỉ đặt một bàn tay lên vai cậu và cười khẩy:

- Để Aman ngồi trên ngai vàng vài ngày cũng không tổn hại gì đến tiền đồ của con đâu. Nó vốn là đứa trẻ thông minh nhưng thể trạng lại quá yếu ớt, hơn nữa lại không hề có hậu thuẫn trong triều đình để củng cố quyền lực. Cứ coi như đó là món quà nhỏ dành tặng cho đứa em họ đã sớm mồ côi cha của con đi.

Seth gật đầu. Anh dõi đôi mắt nhìn ra xa đến tận chân trời. Đất nước này sẽ phải là của mình, anh thầm nghĩ, và cả Sami nữa. 

Bóng tối trùm xuống hoàng cung Ai Cập. Đứng trước điện thờ, vị Pharaoh trẻ tuổi dõi đôi mắt màu xanh lục nhìn vào cánh cửa nặng nề đang bị khóa trước mặt, tấm áo choàng trắng tung bay trong làn gió lạnh. Hôm nay sẽ là lần đầu anh thực hiện nghi lễ của truyền thống của các Pharaoh: diện kiến Công chúa sông Nile và lắng nghe từ người những gì mà các vị thần muốn truyền đạt. Và cũng theo truyền thống, anh sẽ phải làm điều đó một mình.

Một lát sau, cánh cửa được mở rộng ra. Vị thần quan đứng bên cạnh anh lên tiếng:

- Đã đến giờ rồi, thưa Pharaoh.

- Ta biết rồi.

Pharaoh trả lời mà tỏ ra hơi giật mình một chút. Dường như một tháng là khoảng thời gian quá ngắn để anh quen với việc người ta gọi mình là Pharaoh thay vì thần quan Seth. Hoặc cũng có lẽ… vì một lý do nào đó mà ngoài anh ra không ai hay biết.

Con đường dẫn vào chính điện rộng thênh thang. Bóng tối, giá rét và cả sự lạnh lẽo đáng sợ như đang muốn nuốt chửng bất kì ai dám xâm phạm vào nơi linh thiêng này, bất kì ai không xứng đáng với nó. Seth bất giác rùng mình, nhưng anh cố trấn tĩnh lại, bàn tay phải vẫn nắm chặt con dao găm làm bằng kim cương. Anh sắp làm một việc mà có lẽ chỉ hơn một tháng trước, anh không bao giờ tưởng tượng nổi là mình có thể làm.

Bây giờ, Seth đang đứng ở chính điện, đôi mắt đăm đăm nhìn vào bệ thờ. Chỉ chốc lát nữa thôi, Công chúa sông Nile sẽ xuất hiện, và chỉ cần như thế…

Một quầng ánh sáng trắng xóa đột ngột xuất hiện. Từ bên trong, hình bóng Công chúa sông Nile dần trở nên rõ nét. Cô đang khoác trên mình bộ váy dài trắng tinh khôi được thêu những đường ren nhiều màu sắc và đội vương miện bằng vàng gắn mười ba ngôi sao. Cô cài chiếc lông vũ của Matt trên mái tóc, tay phải cầm một bông sen trắng bắt chéo ngực(*). Cùng với mái tóc dài màu tím than huyền bí, trông cô lúc này giống như một nữ thần.

Cô đứng đó, điềm tĩnh hướng thẳng đôi mắt hồng ngọc sắc sảo vào vị Pharaoh trẻ tuổi đang đứng trước mặt. Không gian đột ngột lắng xuống đến khó thở.

Seth quỳ xuống hành lễ. Nhưng cũng ngay lúc đó, một con dao găm vụt bay ra khỏi bàn tay anh và hướng thẳng về phía trước.

Công chúa bình tĩnh đưa tay đưa tay bắt gọn con dao. Mặt không hề biến sắc, cô cười khẩy:

- Có vẻ ngươi đã biết thứ này có thể giết được ta rồi nhỉ?

- Tất nhiên là ta phải biết cách để giết người có thể gây nguy hiểm nhất đến sự nghiệp của ta.

Seth nhanh chóng đáp lại. Dù đã cố giữ giọng lạnh lùng nhưng rõ ràng anh đang rất lo sợ. Cũng phải thôi, Công chúa đã có thể bắt gọn gàng và chính xác con dao ấy. Và biết đâu, nó có thể quay ngược về tim của chính anh!

Vẫn xoay xoay con dao găm trong tay, Công chúa nhìn thẳng vào Seth:

- Nếu ngươi muốn, ta có thể tự đâm con dao này vào tim mình. Nhưng ta tự hỏi rằng… ngươi thật sự đang muốn tự sát sao?

- Ngươi có ý gì? - Seth hơi tái mặt đi.

- Hình như ngươi chưa biết, - Công chúa điềm tĩnh trả lời - Sự tồn tại của Công chúa sông Nile quyết định tính mạng của Pharaoh đương thời. Nếu ta chết thì ngươi cũng không thể sống sót. Nhưng ngược lại thì không, đó là lý do ta vẫn còn ở đây sau cái chết của Pharaoh Atemu.

Seth nghiến răng và nắm chặt hai bàn tay, cả thân người run lên vì tức giận và sợ hãi. Anh quay lưng bước ra ngoài, không quên để lại một lời hăm dọa:

- Hãy đợi đấy, Công chúa sông Nile. Ta nhất định sẽ tìm ra cách để giết ngươi.

Công chúa sông NIle chỉ nhếch mép cười. Cô biến mất trong luồng ánh sáng chói lòa, để lại trên nền điện thờ một chiếc lông vũ trắng, như lời cảnh báo rằng những việc làm mờ ám của Seth sẽ sớm bị đưa ra ánh sáng. Và khi đó, anh sẽ không thể thoát khỏi sự trừng phạt của các vị thần, thông qua bàn tay của cô.

Kaiba giật mình tỉnh giấc, cậu ngồi bật dậy và nhận ra mình vẫn nằm dưới nền nhà. Cậu lẩm bẩm một mình như người mất hồn:

- Kh… không… không thể nào… Đó… đó thật sự là... kí ức của mình sao? M… mình thật sự đã…

~Tại nhà Yugi~

Ông nội của Yugi lo lắng nhìn ra cổng. Không hiểu vì sao nhưng tim ông đang đập thình thịch. Thật sự rất bất an. Tại sao vậy? Tại sao ông lại cảm thấy cháu của ông xa lạ đến như vậy? Như thể là… Ông cố gắng xua tan những ý nghĩ đó nhưng rất nhanh chóng, ông nhận ra rằng mình không thể.

Cánh cổng hé mở. Ông liếc nhìn ra. Là Yugi, và đằng sau cậu còn có hai người nữa. Khi họ lại gần hơn, ông hơi giật mình, ánh mắt chứa đầy sự nghi ngờ khi nhận ra họ rất giống Jounouchi và Anzu, chỉ khác là họ đang mặc những bộ y phục xa lạ mà ông chỉ từng nhìn thấy trong những cuộn sách cổ.

Nhận ra ánh mắt đó của ông, Yami nhanh trí nói:

- Jounouchi và Anzu vừa đi tập kịch về đấy ạ. Đó là một vở kịch nói về cuộc sống ở hoàng cung Ai Cập nên họ mới mặc vậy thôi. Ông đừng nhìn họ như vậy, họ sẽ ngại đấy. À, chúng cháu còn cần nói chuyện riêng với nhau một lát nên cháu sẽ đưa họ lên phòng mình. Chào ông nhé.

Rồi sau khi đã mỉm cười với ông, một nụ cười mà ngay cả người tinh tế và nhạy cảm nhất trên thế giới này cũng không đoán ra nổi ý nghĩa thực sự, Yami quay về phía Jono và Sami bảo:

- Chúng ta lên trên thôi.

Jono và Sami hơi lúng túng. Họ không hiểu tại sao Pharaoh lại đưa họ đến đây và cũng không hiểu ngài vừa nói gì với người đàn ông lớn tuổi kia. Ngần ngừ đưa mắt nhìn nhau, nhưng rồi họ cũng đành phải theo Yami lên trên lầu.

Ông nội Yugi lo lắng nhìn theo bóng của cháu mình. Vẫn dung mạo ấy, vẫn giọng nói ấy, nhưng tại sao ông có cảm giác Yugi cứ như đã trở thành một con người khác, hoàn toàn khác. Cuối cùng, ông quyết định lén lên trên để nghe xem cháu mình và những người mà cậu gọi là Jounouchi và Anzu – dù rằng ông (lại) nghĩ là không phải – nói chuyện gì. Dường như bên trong ông có một động lực vô hình thôi thúc ông phải làm thế, dù ông vẫn luôn cho rằng việc nghe lén chuyện của người khác là điều không nên.

Yugi vẫn ở bên cạnh Yami dưới dạng linh hồn. Cậu cảm thấy chưa cần thiết phải dành lại quyền điều khiển cơ thể - thứ vốn dĩ là của cậu - ngay bây giờ. Nếu làm thế, có lẽ cậu sẽ không bao giờ biết được sự thật về hai người kia. Nhưng với cơ hội ngàn năm có một này, cậu vẫn muốn trêu chọc Yami một chút.

/Này, ngươi có tài nói dối hay quá nhỉ? Vậy mà trước giờ ta không hề biết đấy!/

/Kệ xác ta!/

Yami tỏ ra hơi bực bội. Cậu trả lời mà không buồn liếc sang nhìn Yugi lấy một cái.

/Ngươi đâu có xác, làm sao ta kệ được./ - Yugi vẫn chưa chịu buông tha.

Do không có thời gian để quan tâm Yugi đang nói gì, hay cũng có thể nói rằng do không còn biết phải đáp trả ra sao, Yami phớt lờ Yugi. Cậu bước tiếp những bậc thang cuối cùng và mở cửa căn phòng nhỏ. Sau khi Jono và Sami cũng bước vào đó, Yami đưa tay khóa cửa lại rồi ra hiệu cho họ ngồi xuống giường.

- Thưa Pharaoh…

- Được rồi, ở đây không cần gọi ta là Pharaoh đâu. Ta nghe không quen...

- Dạ!?

Bắt gặp ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của Jono và Sami, Yami mới giật mình nhận ra mình đã lỡ lời. Thật là, một Pharaohkhông quen nghe người khác gọi mình là Pharaoh có nghĩa là sao? Cố trấn tĩnh lại, cậu khoát tay ra hiệu cho họ không cần để ý nữa, rồi nói thêm:

- Tạm thời hai người hãy ở yên trong căn nhà này. Đừng đi đâu cả. Mọi chuyện sẽ được giải quyết nhanh thôi. Đừng lo, đã có ta ở đây rồi.

- Nhưng… đây là đâu vậy ạ? – Sami và Jono hỏi, vẫn chưa hết lo lắng.

- Đừng hỏi nhiều, vì tốt hơn là hai người không nên biết. Và sau khi trở về nhà, đừng kể với ai về bất kì điều gì đã nhìn thấy ở đây. Quên tất cả đi. Hiểu chứ? – Yami ra lệnh.

Sami và Jono lại đưa mắt lo lắng nhìn nhau. Cách nói của Pharaoh đã chứng minh cho họ thấy rằng đây là chuyện đặc biệt nghiêm trọng. Họ bất giác rùng mình.

- Thôi được rồi, không cần căng thẳng đến thế đâu. À, - Yami chống cằm ra vẻ suy tư - Có lẽ ta nên ra ngoài nhỉ, còn phải nhường phòng lại cho đôi vợ chồng trẻ nữa chứ…

- Ơ.. Không… Chúng tôi chưa...

Trong thoáng chốc, khuôn mặt của cả hai con người tội nghiệp đã đỏ bừng lên như mặt trời chính ngọ.

- Xem kìa, ta chỉ đùa với hai người một chút thôi mà.

Yami cười lớn, nhưng rồi cậu đột ngột im bặt khi bắt gặp ánh mắt ngạc nhiên pha lẫn nghi ngờ của cả Jono và Sami đang hướng thẳng vào mình. Cậu khẽ cau mày:

- Sao lại nhìn ta như vậy? Không lẽ mặt ta dính cái gì à?

- Ngài… bắt đầu nói đùa từ khi nào vậy? - Jono hỏi một cách đầy thắc mắc.

Yami cũng thoáng đứng người. Đúng vậy, cậu - một Pharaoh nổi tiếng lạnh lùng và khép kín - đã bắt đầu biết nói đùa rồi sao? Chuyện đó bắt đầu từ khi nào vậy? Chính bản thân cậu cũng không chắc lắm, có lẽ là từ ngày cậu xuất hiện ở thế giới này và bắt đầu những cuộc tranh cãi gần như bất tận với Yugi, phải không nhỉ?

- Thôi được rồi, - Yami đánh trống lảng - Hai người ngủ sớm đi. Nhớ lời ta, đừng đi lung tung đấy.

Vốn là người sống rất đơn giản lại thêm việc Yami ra lệnh, thế nên chỉ trong phút chốc Jono đã lăn ra giường ngủ một cách ngon lành.

Yami liếc mắt nhìn Jono, khẽ mỉm cười rồi bước nhanh ra ngoài. Nhưng chỉ vừa đến cửa, cậu đã nghe Sami gọi lại:

- Tôi có thể nói chuyện với ngài được không, Pharaoh?

Yami gần như đông cứng người vì hoang mang. Sami chỉ kém Yami một tuổi, lại chơi thân với cậu từ ngày còn nhỏ nên khi chỉ có hai người, cô không bao giờ gọi cậu là vương tử hay Pharaoh. Cậu quay người lại và ngỡ ngàng khi nhận thấy ánh mắt hoàng kim trong trẻo ngày thường đang nhìn thẳng vào cậu với một sự nghiêm túc bất thường.

Nén một tiếng thở dài, Yami đưa tay khóa cửa lại và bước về phía bàn học. Cậu ngồi xuống ghế và cầm lấy cây bút mà vì một lý do nào đó đang nằm trong tầm tay cậu nhưng chẳng để làm gì cả. Cậu mím chặt môi rồi hỏi:

- Có chuyện gì vậy?

- Pharaoh, ngài không phải là người mà tôi vừa gặp sáng nay đúng không?

Giọng nói của Sami cất lên khi Yami thậm chí còn đang băn khoăn không biết phải mở đầu câu chuyện như thế nào. Cậu biết rõ, đó không phải là một câu hỏi không đầu không cuối. Là một cô gái sắc sảo và thông minh, Sami hẳn đã nhận ra những biểu hiện kì lạ của cậu ngay từ đầu và cô sẽ không chịu ở yên với những thắc mắc đó. Cô khác với Jono, người chỉ cần ngủ một giấc là đã có thể quên cả những chuyện rắc rối nhất. Cậu biết mình không thể giấu tất cả với cô.

Ở bên ngoài, ông nội của Yugi đang đứng sững người, liên tục lắc đầu vì không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Những gì "Yugi" đang nói, ông hoàn toàn không hiểu. Nhưng ông có thể cảm nhận được rất rõ ràng, rằng giọng nói ấy không phải là giọng nói trong sáng thường ngày của Yugi, nó trầm tĩnh và uy nghiêm như của bậc đế vương vậy.

Ông thở dài và chầm chậm bước xuống nhà dưới. Trong lòng ông đột nhiên có một cảm giác rất bất an, nhưng không phải, hay nói đúng hơn là không hoàn toàn cho Yugi.

Trở lại phòng Yugi…

Từ nãy đến giờ, Yugi vẫn im lặng đứng (hay bay) bên cạnh Yami và quan sát tất cả những gì đang xảy ra. Và bất kể Yami đã nháy mắt ra hiệu, Yugi vẫn thản nhiên đứng đó và phát ra những âm thanh "trên cả kinh khủng" bằng một động tác vẫn được người ta miêu tả là huýt sáo.

Yami chỉ còn biết lắc đầu vì không biết phải làm gì nữa. Quay lại phía Sami, Yami lên tiếng:

- Vậy là em đã nhận ra sao?

- Tại sao anh lại ở đây, Atemu?

Giọng nói và ánh mắt của Sami dịu lại. Cô không trả lời câu hỏi của Yami vì thực ra điều đó hoàn toàn vô nghĩa. Cô cũng không còn gọi Yami là Pharaoh nữa, mà thay vào đó là…

Khoan đã! - Yami giật mình - Atemu!? Đó là tên thật của mình ư? Có lẽ là đúng… Cái tên này thực sự rất quen thuộc, rất gần gũi với mình. Nhưng cũng thật kì lạ khi ngay lúc này, mình lại không hề có cảm giác đó là tên của mình! Chuyện này… nghĩa là sao chứ?

- Atemu, anh sao vậy?

- Anh không sao. - Yami gượng mỉm cười - Chuyện của anh là một câu chuyện rất dài mà anh không thể kể vào lúc này được, vì bất kì ai cũng không có quyền biết trước chuyện tương lai.

- Em hiểu, - Sami vừa nói vừa lặng lẽ ngồi xuống giường - Nhưng… nếu em đoán không nhầm thì nó có liên quan đến Trò chơi ngàn năm đúng không?

Yami cúi mặt xuống không trả lời. Cậu thật sự không muốn nghĩ về nó, hay nói đúng hơn là về cô gái vô tội đã phải hi sinh cho sự tồn tại của chính cậu. Cậu đã tự dằn vặt mình không biết bao nhiêu lần vì chuyện này, và cũng từng ấy lần, cậu ước mình có thể trả lại mạng sống này cho cô ấy. Thế nhưng…

- Anh đang nghĩ về Akemi, đúng không?

Yami chỉ biết gật đầu. Sami quả không hổ danh là một trong số những người hiếm hoi có thể hiểu được cậu đang nghĩ gì, trước cả khi cậu nói ra.

- Anh đừng tự dằn vặt mình về chuyện hai bảo vật ngàn năm. Vì sự hi sinh của cô ấy không phải để cứu mạng anh đâu…

Yami giật mình ngước lên nhìn Sami. Cô quay mặt đi, cố tránh ánh mắt của cậu rồi nói tiếp:

-... mà là để hạ bệ và giết anh đấy!

- Nghĩa là sao?

Yami ngơ ngác hỏi lại, cậu cố giữ giọng bình tĩnh nhưng ai cũng thể nhận ra cậu đang hoang mang đến thế nào.

Sami chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ của chính mình. Thông qua Isis, cô đã biết sự thật khủng khiếp về hai bảo vật ngàn năm nhưng lại không thể nói ra. Một phần vì cô lo cho tính mạng của Isis nhưng phần lớn là vì chính Atemu. Từ ngày còn thơ bé, cậu đã giống một con nhím luôn xù lông lên với mọi người, không hề mở lòng và trở nên quá thân thiết với bất kì ai. Dù cô hiểu tại sao cậu lại cư xử như vậy, cô cũng không có cách nào để phá vỡ bức tường vô hình ấy.

- Sami!? Có chuyện gì vậy?

Không thấy Sami trả lời, Yami lên tiếng hỏi và tỏ ra lo lắng. Cậu đoán chắc trong việc này có việc gì đó rất không bình thường, nhưng cậu không thể đoán ra.

- Em không sao, - Sami như bừng tỉnh - Chuyện này… vốn dĩ em không được phép nói ra. Nhưng bây giờ… chắc là không sao rồi…

(TBC)

Note:Đối với người Ai Cập cổ đại, số 13 có ý nghĩa rất đặc biệt. Theo quan niệm của họ, sau nấc thang cuối cùng trong cái thang 13 nấc là nơi vĩnh cửu, nơi mà linh hồn con người sẽ tìm thấy một cuộc sống trường tồn mãi mãi  
>Lông vũ của Maat: Biểu tượng của chân lý, đạo đức, cán cân công lý<br>Hoa sen: Biểu tượng của Mặt trời, sự thanh cao, sức sáng tạo và sự tái sinh


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAP 20  
>SÉT ĐÁNH GIỮA TRỜI QUANG<strong>

Yami lặng lẽ tự rót cho mình một ly nước, còn Sami quay mặt sang bên cạnh. Nén một tiếng thở dài, cô buông ra một câu nhẹ như hơi thở:

- Anh không phải là con ruột của tiên vương và tiên hậu, đúng chứ?

Xoảng!

Ly nước trên tay Yami rơi xuống đất, vỡ tan ra từng mảnh nhỏ. Đôi mắt màu tím mở to hướng thẳng về phía Sami, dù đã rất cố gắng nhưng không thể giấu nổi sự bất ngờ.

- Sao em…?

- Anh không cần phải giấu. - Sami ngắt lời và quay lại nhìn cậu - Đã có rất nhiều người biết sự thật đó, chứ không phải chỉ riêng một mình em đâu.

- Ai cơ?

Yami buột miệng. Cậu tự hỏi liệu lúc đó đã có người nào biết cậu là con trai của Công chúa sông Nile chưa. Rồi hít một hơi thật sâu, cậu cố tự trấn an mình rằng có lẽ là chưa, vì nếu không cả hoàng tộc, mà không, cả đất nước đã rối tung lên từ lâu rồi, chứ không chỉ dừng lại ở việc mẹ ruột cậu bỗng dưng mất tích một cách bí ẩn như vậy đâu.

- Tất nhiên là… những người vẫn muốn lôi anh ra khỏi cái ngai vàng ấy. Trong đó… - Cô lại im lặng, một sự im lặng đến rợn người - có cả sáu thần quan, bao gồm chú Akhenaden của anh nữa.

- Nhưng làm thế nào họ biết được điều đó? - Yami buột miệng.

- Riêng sự tồn tại của anh là đã quá đủ để họ nghi ngờ rồi.

Yami nhíu mày, tỏ vẻ không hiểu.

Sami liếc sang nhìn bên cạnh, giống như sợ rằng Jono vẫn còn thức để nghe phần còn lại của câu chuyện mà cô vẫn luôn muốn che giấu với cậu. Nhìn đôi mắt nhắm nghiền và nghe thấy hơi thở đều đều của cậu, cô mới thở ra nhẹ nhõm. Rồi cô quay lại và giải thích thêm:

- Anh biết đấy, từ ba bốn đời nay, hoàng gia đã luôn cổ vũ những cuộc hôn nhân cận huyết, viện lý do để bảo đảm cho dòng máu được thuần khiết. Nhưng hậu quả của những cuộc hôn nhân kiểu này là các cặp vợ chồng rất khó có con, và những người phụ nữ thường phải đánh đổi cả tính mạng mình cho việc sinh nở. Cho dù may mắn sống sót, họ cũng không còn khả năng mang thai lại lần thứ hai, đồng thời sức khỏe của họ và con họ cũng giảm sút rõ rệt. Thực tế là những người anh em họ của anh, em và Aman đều là con một. Thế mà sau khi sinh công chúa Isis, tiên hậu còn có thể sinh ra anh và hơn nữa còn sống rất khỏe mạnh. Như vậy chưa đủ để họ nghi ngờ và…

- Khoan đã! Sao em biết được Isis là công chúa!? Còn về Seth nữa?

Yami vội vã ngắt lời. Sự tồn tại của Isis với tư cách là một công chúa vốn là việc không bao giờ được phép nhắc đến trong hoàng tộc. Năm Isis lên bốn tuổi cũng là năm Yami chào đời, Isis đã bị đưa ra khỏi hoàng cung và được tuyên bố rằng đã chết vì một căn bệnh lạ. Sau đó, cô được nuôi dưỡng ở khu vực dành riêng cho các thần quan với tư cách một đứa trẻ mồ côi. Thân phận thực sự của cô, đến chính cô còn không được cho biết. Cả Sami cũng thế. Ngày mẹ của Sami đưa hai anh em cô ra khỏi hoàng cung, không phải tất cả những gì bà nói chỉ là cha họ đã chết ngoài chiến trường thôi sao?

Vậy tại sao Sami lại có thể biết?

- Chính chị Isis đã nói cho em đấy. Thật ra tiên hậu đã bí mật nói cho chị ấy biết từ lâu rồi - Sami nở một nụ cười khó hiểu - Chỉ là chị ấy bị bối rối khi nghĩ đến việc phải nói ra mà thôi. Còn thân phận thật sự của anh trai em, em đã tự mình đoán ra.

Yami đứng dậy và giơ tay nắm chặt lấy khung cửa gỗ. Cậu nhắm mắt lại và lại hít một hơi thật sâu để cố lấy lại tinh thần, nhưng lần này dường như điều đó không có nhiều tác dụng cho lắm. Rồi cậu buông một câu rất khẽ, như tự hỏi mình:

- Tại sao chị ấy không nói cho anh biết điều đó chứ?

- Vì chị ấy quá yêu anh. - Sami đáp lại cũng nhỏ tiếng không kém. - Chị ấy sợ nếu nói ra, anh sẽ không chấp nhận tình cảm của chị ấy, vì anh là người rất trân trọng tình cảm gia đình mà. Hơn nữa, tiên hậu đã nói với chị ấy rằng chỉ cần giữ kín bí mật này, bà sẽ tìm cách để chị ấy được kết hôn với anh. Có lẽ tiên hậu thật sự muốn con gái mình được hạnh phúc, nhưng không thể phủ nhận việc bà đã muốn lợi dụng tình cảm ấy để giữ bí mật về thân thế của anh.

Yami cười thầm. Lẽ ra cậu nên nghĩ tới việc mẹ nuôi mình sẽ nói cho Isis biết việc đó chứ. Rồi như chợt nhận ra điều gì, cậu ngước lên hỏi lại Sami:

- Chuyện đó… liên quan gì đến hai bảo vật ngàn năm?

- Vậy anh có biết tại sao Akemi lại được chọn không? - Sami quay lại nhìn thẳng vào Yami.

Câu hỏi ngược của Sami khiến Yami phải giật mình. Cậu chỉ nghe nói rằng vật hiến tế cho hai bảo vật ấy phải là một thiếu nữ trinh trắng. Cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ về việc tại sao AKEMI lại là người được chọn, chứ không phải là ai khác. Đôi mắt màu tím thẫm nhìn xuyên qua cánh cửa gỗ cũ kĩ lên vầng trăng khuyết, lặng lẽ và chua xót.

- Bởi vì cô ấy là em gái của Thief Bakura. - Sami đáp gọn.

- Hả!?

Yami giật mình quay lại nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt hoàng kim trong vắt, nhíu mày tỏ ra không hiểu. Sami mỉm cười buồn bã, rồi nói thật nhanh như thể sợ ai khác chen vào, hoặc cũng có thể vì sợ rằng mình không thể tiếp tục nói nếu ngừng lại dù chỉ trong giây lát:

- Họ đã biết việc Bakura chỉ còn chị Akemi là người thân duy nhất, và cũng biết rõ anh ta yêu thương chị ấy đến thế nào. Một khi chị Akemi bị đem đi làm vật tế thần, Bakura chắc chắn sẽ nuôi khát vọng báo thù. Họ chỉ đợi điều đó để lấy cớ ép buộc anh tự đứng ra để làm vật hi sinh nhằm xoa dịu anh ta. Họ không thể chấp nhận một người không mang trong mình dòng máu hoàng tộc thuần khiết ngồi… trên ngai... Pharaoh…

Những tiếng cuối cùng của Sami rời rạc và đứt quãng, giọng cô lạc hẳn đi. Yami chết sững. Những người cậu nghĩ là trung thành với cậu nhất và sẽ luôn sát cánh bên cạnh cậu cho dù có chuyện gì xảy ra, cuối cùng lại là những người muốn dồn cậu đến bước đường cùng nhất. Dù có nằm mơ giữa ban ngày, cậu cũng không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Đúng là một vở hài kịch, hay gọi là bi kịch cũng không khác gì nhau.

Sau một khoảng lặng, Sami bỗng lên tiếng:

- Nhưng đó vẫn chưa phải là tất cả. 

Tại nhà Anzu

- Có chuyện gì vậy, Kaiba?

Nakưmi lên tiếng khiến Kaiba giật mình quay lại. Cô đã tỉnh dậy, đang ngồi trên giường và mỉm cười nhìn cậu. Cậu chỉ còn biết gượng mỉm cười đáp lại.

- Chị thấy tốt hơn chút nào chưa?

Một nụ cười thiên thần xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt tái nhợt của Nakưmi. Cô nhìn một lượt căn phòng rồi dịu dàng nói:

- Chị khỏe hơn nhiều rồi. Bây giờ em giúp chị đưa Jounouchi ra ghế sô pha ngoài phòng khách nhé. Để cậu ấy nằm ngủ dưới sàn như vậy, lỡ bị ốm thì khổ lắm.

Lúc này Kaiba mới liếc sang nhìn Jounouchi. Đúng như Nakưmi nói, Jounouchi vẫn còn đang ngủ. Cậu thở dài, vừa xốc Jounouchi dậy, cậu vừa lẩm bẩm "Công nhận cậu ta nặng thật." Lắc mạnh đầu, cậu cố xua đuổi khỏi tâm trí mấy giấc mơ vừa rồi của mình. Nhưng tận trong thâm tâm, có điều gì đó mách bảo với cậu rằng cuộc đời cậu sẽ không bao giờ có thể quay về như trước kia được nữa.

Ngay lúc bóng Kaiba vừa khuất khỏi tầm mắt, Nakưmi đã nhanh chóng lôi con dao bằng kim cương từ dưới lớp chăn dầy lên và xoay xoay nó trong những ngón tay thanh mảnh của mình. Cô hất mái tóc đen đang lòa xòa trước mặt ra sau và nhếch mép cười, một nụ cười của ác quỷ. 

Cùng lúc ấy, bên bờ sông Nile, Ai Cập

Anna nhìn đăm đăm xuống dòng nước sông Nile đang lững lờ trôi. Dù ánh sáng mờ ảo từ vầng trăng khuyết không đủ để nhìn rõ nét mặt cô, người ta vẫn có thể cảm nhận được rằng cô đang mang trong mình một tâm sự khó lòng diễn tả được bằng lời.

Một cánh cổng không gian xuất hiện đằng sau Anna. Alan bước ra từ đó rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô. Sau một lúc anh lên tiếng, để phá vỡ không gian im ắng đang bao trùm nhiều hơn là để thông báo:

- Anh đã về rồi.

Anna vẫn không nói gì. Nhưng đột ngột, cô tái mặt đi và toát mồ hôi hột. Với sự hoảng hốt bất thường, cô quay sang hỏi Alan:

- Anh chắc chắn là không có điều gì bất thường chứ?

- Ý em là sao? - Alan nhíu mày - Anh đã đưa Kaiba và Seth về lại vị trí của họ, và chắc chắn không có ai khác bị đưa về thời cổ đại đâu.

- Còn chiều ngược lại thì sao? - Anna ngắt lời - Không lẽ anh đã quên rằng anh không thể kiểm soát nổi việc có ai đó ở thời đại khác bị kéo đến thời đại này sao?

Alan mím chặt môi. Anna nói không sai, dù anh có thể biết chắc chắn số người từ thời - không hiện tại được gửi sang một thời - không khác, anh vẫn không thể đảm bảo được có bao nhiêu người được gửi từ đó về đây. Đó là hạn chế lớn nhất của người sử dụng thần chú dịch chuyển không gian mà không phải là Công chúa sông Nile.

- Không lẽ đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao? - Alan băn khoăn.

- Phải, hình như đã có ai đó ở thời cổ đại đã vô tình bị gửi đến đây, và không chỉ là một người. Có lẽ đích thân em phải đứng ra xử lý việc này mới ổn. Nói cho cùng, việc này cũng từ em mà ra.

- Anna… - Alan thầm thì - Thôi được, vậy anh sẽ đi cùng em. Anh có cảm giác chuyến đi này của em sẽ khá nguy hiểm.

Anna lại cúi xuống nhìn dòng sông và khẽ mỉm cười. Đã ba nghìn năm nay rồi, Alan vẫn không thể bỏ được thói quen theo sát cô mỗi khi cô rời khỏi đây như một người bảo vệ trung thành nhất. Dù cho cô đã nhắc đi nhắc lại không biết bao nhiêu lần rằng mọi chuyện bây giờ đã hoàn toàn khác.

Cô định gật đầu. Nhưng ngay lúc đó cả cơ thể cô bỗng nhiên bị bao trùm bởi một vùng không gian màu xám, và đôi mắt cũng trở nên trắng dã vô hồn.

Alan chỉ còn biết há hốc miệng vì ngạc nhiên, anh như bị đông cứng. Đây là lần đầu tiên hiện tượng này xảy ra sau gần ba nghìn năm vắng bóng: một vị thần đã truyền đạt đến Công chúa sông Nile một mệnh lệnh. Và nếu là không gian màu xám...

Sau ba phút, vùng không gian ấy và mắt của Anna trở lại bình thường. Alan lo lắng hỏi dồn:

- Là Anubis sao? Ông ta muốn gì vậy?

Anna quay lại nhìn Alan, đôi mắt mở to trong sự kinh hoàng. Rồi bằng giọng nói bị đứt quãng, cô nói rằng Anubis đã ra lệnh cho cô giết chết một thiếu niên ở Ai Cập có tên là Heba.

- Heba là ai? Tại sao ông ta lại muốn giết cậu ấy?

- Em không b…

Anna không có cơ hội để nói xong câu trả lời. Vì ngay lúc đó, đôi mắt cô lại trở nên trắng dã vô hồn và bị bao phủ bởi một vùng không gian, nhưng lần này nó trắng như tuyết.

Đợi đến khi vùng không gian ấy tan biến hẳn, Alan mới lên tiếng hỏi:

- Là thần Horakhty?

- Đúng vậy, - Anna gật đầu - Ngài ấy yêu cầu em bằng mọi giá phải đảm bảo an toàn cho cậu bé tên Heba đó.

Alan nhíu mày tỏ vẻ không thể hiểu nổi. Rồi anh tặc lưỡi một tiếng và bảo:

- Thật sự anh không làm sao hiểu nổi tại sao một cậu bé lại có thể khiến cả hai vị thần tối cao phải bận tâm nhiều như vậy?

- Em cũng không rõ lắm, nhưng theo thần Horakhty nói thì nó có liên quan đến Pharaoh Atemu, hình như là về một giao ước nào đó. Trước mắt chúng ta cần phải đảm bảo an toàn cho cậu ta. Không ai dám chắc Anubis sẽ làm ra những chuyện gì để đạt cho được mục đích của mình đâu.

Trong đầu Alan thoáng hiện lại những việc đã xảy ra mười năm về trước. Cho rằng họ không còn giá trị sử dụng, Anubis đã tìm cách để một cơn mưa kim cương trút xuống sông Nile, mà ai cũng biết rằng kim cương là thứ đại kị với tính mạng của những tinh linh như họ. Phải, thần linh - cũng như mọi người ở thế giới bên kia - không được phép can thiệp vào những chuyện xảy ra ở thế giới loài người. Nhưng với Anubis, luật ấy không có nhiều tác dụng cho lắm. Ông ta có đến cả ngàn cách để lách ra khỏi nó.

Im lặng một lúc, Anna nói tiếp:

- Anh hãy đi tìm Heba đi. Theo như hai vị thần nói thì cậu ta không ở quá xa đây đâu. Em sẽ về Domino. Chúng ta không thể chậm trễ được trong cả hai việc, nếu không em sợ mọi việc sẽ không còn kiểm soát được nữa.

- Nhưng mà, Anna…

- Đây là lệnh! - Anna ngắt lời, giọng kiên quyết hơn hẳn lúc trước.

Alan im bặt. Trở thành Công chúa sông Nile đã ba nghìn năm nay, nhưng Anna rất hiếm khi nói chuyện với anh theo cách đó. Nó chỉ có khi cô đã đưa ra một quyết định mà trên đời này không một ai thay đổi được.

- Thôi được rồi, - Alan thở dài cam chịu - Nhưng tốt hơn hết em nên làm xong mọi chuyện và quay trở lại đây sớm. Nếu không, anh sẽ không có bất kì lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc phải đến đó tìm em.

Thành phố Domino, Nhật Bản

Yami tựa lưng vào hành lang cầu thang bên cạnh căn phòng nhỏ. Cậu có cảm giác mình giống như một tên ngốc. Còn có thể nói khác đi sao, khi cậu đã hành động và suy nghĩ gần như không lệch đi chút nào so với kế hoạch của ông ta. Cả việc cậu biết về cái chết của Akemi và truyền thuyết ngớ ngẩn đằng sau việc tạo ra hai bảo vật ngàn năm cũng đâu phải là việc tình cờ như cậu từng nghĩ.

Và cả những thần quan dưới tay cậu có lẽ cũng không thông minh hơn cậu là bao. Họ đã bị ông ta thuyết phục quá dễ dàng việc lật đổ cậu xuống khỏi ngôi vị Pharaoh với lý do cậu không mang trọn vẹn huyết thống hoàng tộc, và đưa Aman lên thay. Nhưng Aman là ai? Một cậu bé có thể trạng quá yếu ớt được sinh ra cùng với những cơn bệnh triền miên, sống mười ngày thì đến chín ngày rưỡi cậu nằm liệt giường. Thời gian cậu gặp ngự y riêng có lẽ còn nhiều hơn cả thời gian gặp mẹ ruột của mình. Có lẽ những thần quan ấy hoàn toàn không ngờ được rằng đó là một bước lùi trong toàn bộ kế hoạch phức tạp như mê cung của ông ta để đưa Seth, con trai mình lên làm Pharaoh.

Nghĩ tới đó, Yami bỗng cảm thấy thương Sami quá. Một thiếu nữ trong sáng như cô mà lại mang theo những bí mật khủng khiếp đến thế sẽ phải sống ra sao? Chưa kể đến mối tình trắc trở giữa cô và Bakura mà cậu đã lờ mờ đoán ra. Nhưng ngày đó, có lẽ cậu quá vô tâm, quá ích kỉ để nhận ra nụ cười của cô ẩn giấu tâm sự gì.

_Mà khoan đã… Bakura!_

/- NÀYYYY!/

Tiếng thét lớn của Yugi khiến Yami như bừng tỉnh. Cậu ngơ ngác quay sang bên cạnh:

- Chuyện gì vậy?

/Chuyện gì là sao? Từ nãy đến giờ ta gọi ngươi không biết bao nhiêu lần rồi đó. Ngươi đang nghĩ cái gì vậy?/

Yami im lặng định không trả lời, nhưng không hiểu sao cậu lại buông ra một tiếng ngắn gọn:

- Bakura…

/Bakura!? Lại có vấn đề gì về hắn sao?/ - Yugi hỏi, giọng hơi lo lắng.

- Vấn đề nằm ở chỗ… chẳng có vấn đề gì cả.

Yugi nhíu mày và ném thẳng vào Yami một cái nhìn mang hàm nghĩa "Tên này đang nói cái quái gì vậy?" Trong khi cậu đang chuẩn bị giành lại quyền điều khiển cơ thể cho Yami có thêm thời gian để tìm cho ra lời giải thích cho câu nói cực kì khó hiểu vừa rồi, Yami đột ngột hét lớn, nét mặt tái hẳn đi:

- Cô ấy đang gặp nguy hiểm!

**(TBC)**


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAP 21  
>KHỞI ĐẦU CỦA KẾT THÚC<strong>

/Cô ấy nào cơ!?/ - Yugi ngơ ngác hỏi.

Yami càng bám chặt vào hành lang hơn, đôi mắt mở to trong sợ hãi và lo lắng. Mãi một lúc sau, cậu mới buông thõng hai cánh tay xuống và nói rất khẽ:

- Công chúa sông Nile…

Yugi định hỏi lại, nhưng ngay lúc đó, một giọng nói từ đằng sau vang lên đã làm gián đoạn cuộc đối thoại của hai người.

- Ông muốn nói chuyện với cháu…

Là giọng của ông Sugoroku.

Yugi quay lại nhìn ông nội mình ngay lập tức.

Còn Yami phải mất hơn mười lăm giây sau mới định thần nhận ra rằng ông đang gọi cậu. Và trong khi cậu đang dự định sẽ trả lại quyền điều khiển cơ thể cho Yugi tự mình xoay xở, ông đã nói thêm một câu khiến cả cậu và Yugi chỉ còn biết quay sang nhìn nhau và há hốc miệng vì ngạc nhiên.

- ...Chứ không phải với _Yugi_.

- Ông nói gì vậy? Cháu là Yugi mà!?

Yami quay lại nhìn ông, hơi giật mình nhưng vẫn cố giữ giọng bình tĩnh và ngây thơ nhất có thể.

Ông Sugoroku dựa người vào vách tường, nhìn chằm chằm vào đứa cháu của mình một lúc rồi mới trả lời:

- Kể từ buổi khai quật đó, ông đã nhận ra Yugi cháu ông có điều gì đó rất khác lạ, không chỉ dừng lại ở việc thỉnh thoảng lại lảm nhảm một mình đâu. Điều quan trọng là cái khí chất từ cháu phát ra hoàn toàn khác hẳn với Yugi. Ông biết cháu và Yugi đang có điều gì đó giấu ông.

- Cháu xin lỗi, không phải cháu cố ý muốn giấu giếm ông đâu. - Yami cúi mặt xuống và lặng lẽ nói - Chỉ là cháu không muốn có thêm ai khác phải chịu nguy hiểm vì cháu nữa. Chỉ một mình Yugi bị lôi kéo vào chuyện này đã là quá đủ đối với cháu rồi.

- Nhưng ông là ông của Yugi, - ông ngắt lời - ông có quyền được biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra với cháu của mình. Ông không muốn Yugi hay cháu giữ bất cứ bí mật nào với ông. Cháu hiểu ông nói gì chứ?

Yami siết chặt hai nắm tay, vẫn giữ im lặng. Nói hay không nói ra điều này có thể làm xoay chuyển cả thế giới của những người đang ở xung quanh cậu, nhưng theo chiều hướng nào thì cậu chưa dám chắc.

- Nếu ông đoán không nhầm, cháu là một Pharaoh đúng không?

Ông Sugoroku là người lên tiếng trước. Yami giật mình quay lại nhìn ông.

- Đ… Đúng là như thế. Cháu tên là Atemu, hoặc ông cũng có thể gọi cháu là Yami. Nhưng… làm sao ông biết được…

- Không cần nhìn ông với ánh mắt đó đâu, - ông ngắt lời - vì điều này cũng không quá khó đoán. Sự thay đổi của Yugi bắt đầu với việc nó có được Trò chơi ngàn năm, mà vật ấy do chính Công chúa sông Nile giao cho ông tại lăng mộ của Pharaoh vô danh…

- Ông đã gặp Công chúa sông Nile sao? Cô ấy đã nói gì với ông? Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?

Những câu hỏi dồn dập của Yami khiến ông Sugoroku không khỏi ngạc nhiên. Ông nhíu mày hỏi lại:

- Sao cháu lại quan tâm đến cô gái tóc tím đó vậy?

/Cô gái tóc tím?/

Yugi cùng giật mình hét lên khiến Yami ngạc nhiên quay lại. "Ngươi biết cô ta sao?"

- Yami…!? - Ông nội Yugi ngạc nhiên.

- Ngươi biết cô ấy hiện giờ đang ở đâu không? - Yami hét lớn, bất chấp việc có người đang mở to mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào mình.

/Làm sao ta biết được Anna ở đâu chứ, con ma ngốc kia?/ Yugi cáu kỉnh trả lời.

- Ông có biết hiện giờ cô ấy đang ở đâu không? - Yami quay lại hỏi ông nội của Yugi, giọng hơi run - Chuyện này rất quan trọng. Nếu chậm trễ, tính mạng của cô ấy sẽ gặp nguy hiểm mất!

Nhìn nét mặt của ông Sugoroku, Yami càng lo lắng hơn, trái tim cậu đập thình thịch, điều mà Yugi có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng hơn bất kì ai. Nhưng ngay sau đó, cậu đột nhiên nói:

- Thôi, cô ấy đến đây rồi! 

- Cháu muốn nói đến công chúa sông Nile!? - Ông Sugoroku ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

Yugi cũng ném về phía Yami một cái nhìn mang hàm nghĩa giống hệt ông nội mình.

Ngay lúc đó, một ngôi sao sáu cánh màu tím đột ngột xuất hiện và phát ra ánh sáng rực rỡ khắp cả căn phòng. Khi nó biến mất, người ta có thể nhìn thấy hình bóng một cô gái trẻ tóc dài đang lộ dần ra. Yami nhìn cô, khẽ mỉm cười:

- Đã lâu không gặp, công chúa sông Nile!

- Không cần xưng hô như vậy nữa đâu. - Anna trả lời - Cứ gọi tôi là Anna nếu cậu muốn. Thời thế bây giờ đã thay đổi quá nhiều rồi. Cậu không còn là Pharaoh, và tôi cũng không còn là công chúa sông Nile nữa.

/A.. Anna!?/ Yugi lên tiếng, bất chấp việc cậu không rõ Anna có thể nghe thấy cậu hay không.

- Yami, chuyện này… - Ông nội Yugi xen vào.

- Cháu xin lỗi, - Yami trả lời - nhưng chúng cháu không có nhiều thời gian đâu ông ạ. Có một chuyện rất quan trọng đang cần Anna đích thân giải quyết, và chuyện này không thể để chậm trễ thêm nữa.

Anna gật đầu xác nhận lời nói của Yami. Rồi không đợi ông Sugoroku đồng ý, cô bước vào căn phòng nhỏ bên cạnh theo cái liếc mắt ra hiệu của người con trai tóc ba màu. 

- Chị… là chị thật sao?

Đang ngồi bên cạnh Jounouchi, Sami đã mừng rỡ đứng dậy khi thấy bóng Anna xuất hiện ở cửa ra vào. Cô tin rằng mình sắp được trở về nhà, với sức mạnh của người chị kết nghĩa.

Anna mỉm cười gật đầu. Nhìn thấy Sami vẫn an toàn sau cuộc hành trình vượt thời gian ấy, cô cảm thấy nhẹ lòng.

- Chúng ta không có thời gian để nói chuyện phiếm đâu, - Yami lên tiếng - Tốt hơn là cô nên đưa Sami và Jono về thời cổ đại, sau đó nhanh chóng quay về sông Nile ngay, ở đó sẽ an toàn hơn cho cô. Nếu để Bakura biết cô đang ở đây, mọi chuyện sẽ rất rắc rối đấy!

- Bakura!? - Anna ngạc nhiên - Hắn ta làm gì ở đây?

Giống như một phản xạ tự nhiên, Yami bước tới bên cạnh cửa sổ và kín đáo liếc mắt nhìn xuống dưới. Khi đã chắc chắn rằng không có ai ở bên dưới, cậu mới quay lại giải thích:

- Anh ta là người đã vượt qua được khoảng thời gian ba nghìn năm để tái sinh một lần nữa ở thế giới này chỉ với một mục đích duy nhất là tôi. Anh ta biết rõ rằng nếu cô chết thì tôi cũng không thể toàn mạng, trong khi giết cô sẽ dễ dàng hơn giết tôi nhiều. - Yami liếc sang Yugi trong thoáng chốc với ánh mắt đầy ẩn ý - Cái chết của người em gái duy nhất là món nợ mà anh ta nhất định phải trả đủ, và tôi không muốn cô bị liên lụy vì việc đó.

Anna nhìn chằm chằm vào Yami. Trải qua quá nhiều biến cố, cậu đã hoàn toàn khác với chính cậu của buổi ban đầu cô gặp gỡ. Bây giờ, cậu đã thực sự biết suy nghĩ và lo lắng cho người khác, biết đặt sự an nguy của người khác lên trên chính bản thân mình, không còn là con người lạnh lùng luôn đặt ngai vàng của mình lên trước hết và hầu như không chịu mở lòng với bất kì ai.

_Nhưng liệu đó có hoàn toàn là một điều tốt?_

Nén một tiếng thở dài, Anna giơ tay ra phía trước và làm xuất hiện ngôi sao sáu cánh màu tím

- Đừng nói với bất kì ai về những chuyện vừa xảy ra, - Yami dặn dò - Cả bí mật về hai bảo vật ngàn năm, em cũng không cần nói lại với "anh", đến lúc thích hợp sẽ tự có người nói ra.

Sami gật đầu. Ánh sáng từ ngôi sao phát ra mạnh mẽ hơn, hút cả Sami và Jono vào bên trong rồi dần dần tan biến.

Anna đứng nhìn thêm một lát rồi mỉm cười. Tạm thời mọi việc đã ổn. 

Trong lúc đó, tại nhà Anzu

Vừa đặt Jounouchi xuống ghế sa lông xong, Kaiba bỗng cảm thấy nhức đầu dữ dội. Thế giới xung quanh cậu trong phút chốc đã tối sầm lại.

_Khi mở mắt ra, cậu chợt nhận ra mình đang đứng trong một không gian huyền ảo, trước mặt cậu là một người con trai trẻ tuổi trông giống cậu như hai giọt nước. Anh ta đang khoác trên người trang phục của một thần quan Ai Cập cổ đại mà cậu đã tình cờ xem được trước kia._

_- Cuối cùng tôi cũng gặp được cậu. Cậu có biết tôi phải chờ đợi lâu đến thế nào hay không?_

_Giọng nói lãnh đạm đến rợn người cùng cái cười khẩy xuất hiện thoáng qua trên nét mặt của anh khiến Kaiba cảm thấy sợ hãi. Cậu ngập ngừng trong giây lát trước khi lên tiếng hỏi lại:_

_- Anh là…!?_

_- Thần quan Seth, - anh ta trả lời - là kiếp trước của cậu. Vượt qua khoảng thời gian ba ngàn năm lịch sử, tôi đã tái sinh thành cậu của bây giờ._

_- Nhưng để làm gì?_

_Kaiba ngắt lời. Cậu siết chặt hai nắm tay lại để cố giữ bình tĩnh._

_- Cậu không nhớ gì sao, về giấc mơ vừa rồi ấy? - Sự lãnh đạm trong giọng nói của Seth vẫn không hề thay đổi._

_Kaiba giật mình, giấc mơ kinh khủng kia bỗng chốc ùa về trong tâm trí. Cậu hơi lùi lại và cúi mặt xuống. Chính cậu cũng không biết tại sao mình chưa ngã quỵ xuống ngay lúc đó._

_- Đ-Đúng thế… Nhưng… nhưng mà… - Kaiba nghẹt thở._

_- Tại sao cậu lại do dự!? - Seth vẫn tiếp tục - Hãy nhớ lại đi, tất cả những gì mà Atemu và cha hắn đã làm, những gì mà tôi đã phải chịu đựng. Bây giờ hắn đang ở ngay cạnh cậu, bên trong cơ thể thằng bé có tên Yugi kia. Cậu không được quên rằng tiêu diệt hắn là giấc mơ của chúng ta!_

_Kaiba vẫn im lặng. Cậu chỉ ước rằng đây chỉ là một giấc mơ, nhưng có điều gì đó từ trong thâm tâm nói với cậu rằng đây là sự thật. Vì ngay lúc này đây, cậu đã nhớ lại rất rõ ràng cảm giác khủng khiếp khi phải cùng mẹ - hay nói đúng hơn là mẹ kế - và đứa em gái sơ sinh rời khỏi hoàng cung trong ánh mắt nghi ngại của mọi người, bàn tay non nớt của cậu phải bám chặt vào áo mẹ, còn đôi mắt luôn cúi xuống không dám ngước lên nhìn ai. Cậu nhớ nỗi đau và sự bất lực phải nhìn mẹ mình chết vì bệnh tật khi trong nhà không có nổi một đồng xu để chạy chữa. Cậu nhớ rất rõ những giọt nước mưa hòa lẫn với nước mắt của mình khi quỳ trước ngôi mộ mới của mẹ ngày hôm ấy._

_Và sau này, khi nghe Akhenaden nói ra sự thật, cậu đã hiểu tại sao mẹ lại luôn nhắc đi nhắc lại rằng cha cậu là một người lính đã chết trên chiến trường, dù cậu luôn mơ hồ nhớ là không phải. Lúc đó, cậu thật sự rất hận Atemu, hận hơn bất kì ai trên thế giới này._

_Seth ngừng lại và nhìn chằm chằm vào người con trai tóc vàng trước mắt. Một cái cười khẩy lại xuất hiện, như thể anh biết chắc Kaiba sẽ trả lời như thế nào._

_Trong một khoảnh khắc, dường như Kaiba đã định gật đầu đồng ý với anh ta. Nhưng cũng ngay lúc đó, gương mặt của Yugi lại hiển hiện trong tâm trí cậu, cả tính cách tưng tửng lẫn tiếng cười trong sáng không chút muộn phiền của cậu ta nữa. Phải rồi, Yugi là bạn của cậu cơ mà, làm sao cậu có thể nghĩ đến việc hại cậu ấy được chứ?_

_Và cả Atemu, người một thời là em họ cũng như người mà cậu rất căm ghét và luôn đổ lỗi cho sự thiệt thòi mà gia đình cậu phải gánh chịu. Xuyên qua khoảng thời gian ba nghìn năm lịch sử, bánh xe số mệnh đã cho cậu gặp lại Atemu một lần nữa, tất nhiên là với tư cách một người xa lạ. Không thù hận, cũng không hề thắc mắc về thân thế của mình, dường như lúc ấy Kaiba mới nhận ra rằng ẩn giấu đằng sau dáng vẻ lạnh lùng và uy nghiêm đó là một cái gì đó rất khác, sự chân thành, nỗi cô độc và đau đớn. Bởi vì cậu đã hiểu sự kinh khủng của cái cảm giác sống giữa một núi vàng và ánh mắt soi mói, tị hiềm của người khác, gần như không có ai thực sự là bạn hay thực sự quan tâm đến mình._

_Và cậu đã quyết định._

_Kaiba lên tiếng, từng lời từng chữ cậu nói ra hoàn toàn nằm ngoài dự tính của Seth._

_- Đó chỉ là giấc mơ của __**anh**__, không phải của __**tôi**__! Tôi không phải là anh nên không hề muốn giết hại ai cả. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm hại bạn của mình, bất kể bên trong cậu ta có là ai đi nữa._

_- Cậu… - Lần này đến lượt Seth phải lùi lại vài bước, sự hoang mang hiện rõ trong ánh mắt anh._

_- Tôi nhắc lại, tôi không phải là anh. - Kaiba siết chặt nắm tay mình, giọng nói càng sắc lạnh hơn - Tôi không quan tâm anh có phải kiếp trước kiếp sau gì của tôi hay không, và cũng không cần biết vì ai hay vì cái gì mà anh phải tái sinh thành tôi. Nhưng vai trò của anh trong thế giới này đã kết thúc hoàn toàn từ ba nghìn năm trước rồi. Tôi chỉ muốn anh biến mất và trả lại cuộc sống bình thường cho tôi._

_- C… cậu…_

_Nét mặt Seth tái hẳn đi. Anh định nói thêm điều gì đó nhưng không còn kịp nữa. Cơ thể anh phát ra thứ ánh sáng màu trắng nhạt và từ từ tan biến vào hư không. Và cho đến giây phút cuối cùng, anh vẫn mở to mắt nhìn Kaiba như không thể hiểu nổi quyết định của cậu._

_Bản thân Kaiba cũng có cảm giác mình đang mất thăng bằng và ngã xuống đâu đó._

-Á!

Kaiba tỉnh dậy với một cơn đau ê ẩm và nhận ra mình đã ngã xuống đất từ lúc nào. Vừa kịp định thần lại, cậu đã phải giật mình thêm lần nữa khi nhìn thấy Nakưmi đang mở cánh cửa chính.

- Chị đi đâu vậy? Đã muộn lắm rồi đấy. - Cậu hỏi giật lại.

Nakưmi dừng tay, quay lại nhìn cậu và mỉm cười dịu dàng.

- Không có gì đâu, chị chỉ muốn đi dạo một chút thôi. Chị hơi khó ngủ.

Rồi cô tiếp tục đi thẳng ra ngoài một cách bình thường. Nhưng nếu để ý kĩ, người ta có thể dễ dàng nhận ra cô đang giấu một thứ gì đó trong ống tay áo dài của mình.

Kaiba nhíu mày nhìn theo bóng cô gái trẻ tóc đen dài. Chắc chắn có điều gì đó không ổn, cậu thầm nghĩ.

Rất nhanh, hình ảnh của Bakura xuất hiện trong tâm trí cậu. Rồi như chợt nhớ ra điều gì, Kaiba vội vàng chạy thẳng đến phòng Anzu và chết sững ngay tại cửa phòng.

Anzu đang ngồi trên giường, đôi mắt cô mở to như thể cô vừa chứng kiến một điều gì đó kinh khủng lắm, hơi thở của cô gấp gáp và ngắt quãng.

- Chuyện gì vậy, Anzu? - Kaiba hỏi dồn - Có chuyện gì vậy?

Anzu ngước lên nhìn Kaiba, lắp bắp những lời rất khó hiểu:

- K.. Kaiba, sợ…. đáng sợ… ác mộng… Yu… Yugi… chết… biến mất… hết rồi…

Kaiba càng lo lắng hơn. Cậu chạy đến ngay bên cạnh Anzu, rồi nắm chặt lấy đôi bàn tay cô, cố gắng giúp cô bình tĩnh lại.

- Không sao đâu, Anzu, không sao đâu. Chỉ vì cậu hơi yếu nên suy nghĩ lung tung vậy thôi. Cậu cố ngủ một giấc đi. Yugi nhất định sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì đâu.

- Có đấy!

Kaiba và Anzu cùng nhìn về phía giọng nói phát ra. Jounouchi đang đứng ở ngay cửa phòng, khuôn mặt tái nhợt và ướt đẫm mồ hôi.

- Jounouchi!? - Cả hai người cùng ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

- Tớ… cũng mơ thấy giấc mơ như thế. - Jounouchi vừa nói vừa cố giúp nhịp thở của mình ổn định trở lại - Giấc mơ ấy… rất thật. Tớ có linh cảm không lành. Có lẽ chúng ta nên…

- Đến nhà Yugi. - Anzu tiếp lời.

- Nhưng hai cậu vẫn còn yếu lắm. - Kaiba phản đối.

- Tớ ổn mà, - Anzu ngắt lời - Lúc này Yugi quan trọng hơn. Hơn nữa vừa rồi tớ thoáng nhìn thấy chị tớ vội vã rời khỏi phòng. Tớ thấy lo lắm.

Vừa nói, Anzu vừa gỡ tay Kaiba ra và gượng bước xuống giường trong ánh mắt lo lắng của cậu bạn thân. Cô mỉm cười trấn an cậu rồi với tay lấy chiếc áo ấm đang treo trên vách tường.

Dù vẫn còn khá lo lắng, nhưng trước sự kiên quyết của Anzu và Jounouchi, Kaiba không còn cách nào khác ngoài gật đầu đồng ý. Hơn nữa, chính cậu cũng có cảm giác mình cần phải đến đó, càng nhanh càng tốt.

Giữa bầu trời đầy sao và vầng trăng khuyết, ba con người bé nhỏ bước nhanh trên con đường dẫn đến nhà người bạn của họ. Nhưng họ không thể đoán ra được chuyện gì đang đợi mình ở đó.

**(TBC)**


End file.
